rey de espadas
by isabella123456
Summary: Rosalie está desesperada y daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a su hermana desaparecida, Pero el alto y peligroso hombre que la ha capturado consigue excitarla en formas inimaginables,Al Rey Emmet le gustan las mujeres sumisas y su futura esposa no lo es
1. Chapter 1

_**ESTA ES UNA ADAPTACION CON ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES DE STEPHENIE MEYER**_

Argumento:

Rosalie Swan está desesperada y daría cualquier cosa por encontrar a su hermana gemela desaparecida. Incluso cuando es abducida a un bello y erótico mundo, no ceja en su empeño y decide escapar para poder retomar su búsqueda. Pero el alto y peligroso hombre que la ha capturado consigue excitarla en formas inimaginables.

Al Rey Emmet le gustan las mujeres sumisas... y su futura reina, es de todo menos eso. Aún así, Emmet tiene toda la intención de convencer a la indomable Rosalie de que su cuerpo, corazón y alma le pertenecen.

_**CHICAS QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR SU APOYO Y RECOMENDARLES ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Prólogo**_

Usando su magia, el Rey Emmet empujó las puertas para abrirlas y se dirigió hacia el balcón de su castillo, con sus botas dando fuertes dando fuertes golpes contra el suelo de granito. Con el ceño fruncido flexionó su enorme pecho debajo de su túnica de cuero entonces apoyó las manos en la pared del balcón, mientras admiraba su reino situado en las grandes montañas de Tarok.

El humo de las chimeneas salía de las cabañas del pueblo, el olor acre se mezclaba con el olor del bosque húmedo por las hojas mojadas de pino. Una niebla azul-verde se movía rozando la tierra y se arremolinaba en los pies de los habitantes del pueblo que hacia sus deberes diarios. Se apoyó en la barandilla y vio un ciervo _anlia_ manchado y moviendose a través de la niebla del bosque, hasta que ya no pudo verlo y sólo pudo olerlo con sus sentidos agudos de hombre-tigre.

Las flores de ravenwood perfumaban el aire desde el enrejado de madera de su balcón donde rondaban hasta el suelo. Las flores púrpuras revoloteaban en el viento y los pétalos sueltos se arremolinaban con la brisa.

Un gruñido feroz retumbó en su interior, el sonido se perdió en el estruendo de las cercanas cataratas. Un día podría volver a experimentar el placer de la vista de su espléndido reino.

_Cuando ya no tema por mis súbditos y su futuro. Cuando los niños una vez más, correteen por los prados y sus voces suenen por las laderas. _

Un viento frío barrió la catarata, sobre su cara y brazos desnudos, y levantó su pelo largo color marrón como la madera fuera de sus hombros. Las cascadas de agua se desplomaban desde lo más alto del pasto hasta muy por debajo del Reino de Espadas y las montañas del pueblo, y se introducían en el río Tarok. El viento vigorizante aclaró sus sentidos y lo preparó para el paso que debía dar ahora por su pueblo.

Con el nacimiento de los gemelos del Gran Rey y la Reina hace unos meses, después de un embarazo de cuatro meses de Tarok, se había extendido una gran alegría por todo el reino. Cuando la Reina Bella dio a luz la primavera pasada, trajo una nueva esperanza a los cuatro reinos porque la brujería de Mikaela de Malachad del reino negro había llegado a su fin. Esperando romper su maldición y traer vida nueva que permitiera a todas las mujeres de Tarok volver a ser fértiles.

Sin embargo, ningún otro niño fue concebido en la primavera, en ninguno de los Reinos de Tarok. Y por supuesto, no habían nacido otros bebés en el otoño.

Pensando en su sobrina y sobrino recién nacidos, Emmet sintió una oleada de orgullo en el pecho y se apoderó de la barandilla más fuertemente. Los chicos estaban sanos y crecían rápidamente, como debían los cachorros de hombres-tigre. La niña fue nombrada Rosalie, por la hermana de la Gran Reina, que estaba en algún lugar de la Tierra, y el muchacho Lancelot, un nombre que la Reina Bella había traído de su mundo. Curiosos nombres, los dos, pero se adaptaban a los niños que se acercaban a los cuatro meses de edad de Tarok. Los niños ahora gateaban y se acercaban a todo lo que pudieran tener en sus pequeñas manos, con gran emoción de su madre, consternación de su padre, y diversión de sus tres cariñoso tíos.

En su última visita hacía una semana, Emmet había apretado los dientes en señal de frustración al ver el pequeño ejército de guardias que su hermano Edward se vio obligado a mantener en torno a su compañera y a los niños cuando él no estaba con ellos.

_Los cachorros deberían conocer la libertad de vivir en un Reino como Tarok, _pensó,_ no en jaulas de ningún tipo. _

Después de un verano largo, brutal y sangriento, los cuatro reinos de Tarok fueron a la guerra contra los guerreros de Mikaela y trataron de dar a Malachad un golpe devastador. Sus guerreros se habían retirado a lamer sus heridas, y los reyes de Tarok sabían que era sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que fueran a la guerra una vez más. Ahora, meses después, Mikaela reafirmó su amenaza. Sus poderes mentales eran demasiado grandes para ser sobreestimados y sus _bakirs_, su legión de psíquicos, se reagruparon y comenzaron recientes ataques mentales de nuevo en la corte del Gran Rey.

_La muy perra_. Emmet reprimió un gruñido. La traición de Mikaela al clan Tarok arrancó su alma, haciéndole una herida irregular, venenosa que carcomió su corazón desde el momento en que se enteró de su traición. En un momento creyó estar cerca de su hermana siendo más joven, más que sus tres hermanos... pero lo uso.

Echando hacia atrás su cabeza, esta vez un rugido salvaje arrancó de su garganta. El grito resonó en todo el reino de la montaña. Un grito de poder y astucia que usaría para ayudar a Tarok a derrotar a la perra... Y un grito de impotencia, de rabia a travesó su alma, porque su gente paso casi dos décadas sin concebir, sin hijos.

Mikaela buscó venganza por ser despreciada cuando sus padres separaron al más grande Reino Tarok en cuatro reinos menores, y legaron todo a sus cuatro hijos y nada a su hija. Antes de que Mikaela se marchara para unirse con su compañero el rey Balin del Reino Malachad, le dijo a menudo a Emmet que él debería estar enojado con su gemelo Edward porque gobernaba sobre Tarok cuando él solo era horas mayor que Emmet.

"_Tú_ deberías ser el Gran Rey", le dijo muchas veces con la voz dulce que siempre utilizaba con él.

Pero él simplemente respondía, "Su elección fue como debía ser. Edward es mucho más adecuado para gobernar a todos los de Tarok que yo, y es el mayor."

Emmet recordó el parpadeo de oscuridad en los ojos de Mikaela. Lo debió saber entonces, pero su amor por su hermana menor cegó su traición.

"Amo, es hora." La voz melódica de Kalina flotó por encima del rugido de la cascada, interrumpiendo sus oscuros pensamientos.

Con el ceño fruncido, se volvió para ver la hechicera de pie en la puerta de su recamara, con la cabeza inclinada mientras esperaba sus instrucciones. Después de haber servido al Alto Rey en el Reino de Corazones por más de una década, Kalina fue bien entrenada en su rol sumiso, y obviamente lo disfrutaba.

"Espérame en mi recámara", ordenó.

La hechicera se inclinó y desapareció por la puerta.

Después de un último vistazo a su reino, Emmet atravesó el balcón de su cuarto, y cerró la puerta detrás de él. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea, llevándose el frío en la habitación. Kalina permanecía de pie junto al brillante _a'bin_, el cuadro mágico que la transporto cuando recientemente se unió a él al Reino de Espadas.

La cabeza de Kalina permaneció inclinada, con las manos detrás de su espalda y sus pies colocados bien separados para que pudiera llegar a su deliciosa abertura bajo sus escasos atavíos de cuero negro. A diferencia del Reino de Corazones, donde la mayoría de las mujeres no llevaban casi nada en absoluto, Emmet prefería a las mujeres con ropa de cuero. El vestido de Kalina tenía dos correas finas cruzando sus pechos y exponía sus pezones como oscuras bayas. Su vientre y espalda estaban desnudos, pero la mitad inferior cubría su trasero pequeño y su monte de Venus desnudo. Sin embargo, era lo suficientemente corto como para jugar con la tentadora vista cuando se movía o se agachaba. El collar negro y oro como la señalaban como propiedad de Emmet rodeando su garganta y cada uno de sus pezones perforados recientemente colgaba una única espada de oro.

Kalina se humedeció los labios con la lengua, y supo que ella quería su pene. "¿Cuál es su placer, Amo?"

La habitación estaba caliente por el fuego en el hogar, venciendo el frío del balcón. Ante la vista de la lujuriosa hechicera, un ligero brillo de sudor recubrió el poderoso cuerpo de Emmet, con su miembro cada vez duro y erecto. Un ronroneo salvaje se levantó dentro de él por el olor del deseo de Kalina. Sentía lástima por su hermano Edward, que ahora sólo tenía a una mujer para su placer. Sin embargo, a Emmet no le importaba en absoluto el hecho de que, como segundo hijo y heredero designado, heredara a Kalina y Edward no heredaría nada, hasta que Lance y Lexi fueran mucho mayores.

Emmet se movió a la _a'bin_ donde la hechicera se levantó y volvió su mirada a las tres cartas. No le gustaba verse obligado a elegir a su reina con una simple carta, como su hermano. Es cierto, la compañera de Edward fue bien escogida, y Emmet había disfrutado sin duda la vinculación mental con la Alta Reina cuando hundió su pene en su trasero mientras Edward se empujaba en su vagina, y Jasper y Carlisle cada uno follaban la boca de Bella y sus pechos.

El cuerpo bien aceitado de Kalina brillaba con la luz de las velas y ella movió su lengua por sus labios rojos. "Debes elegir, Amo."

"No pedí tu consejo, muchacha." Los músculos de Emmet se flexionaron mientras él tomaba la barbilla de Kalina y obligaba a la hechicera a mirarlo. "El castigo está dispuesto. Quizá deba utilizar mi correa contra tu parte trasera."

"Si te complace, Amo." Los fríos ojos de Kalina y fuego lo quemaron y el olor de su excitación se hizo más fuerte. "Pero primero, debes elegir."

Los gruñidos sordos de Emmet habrían sido suficientes para que cualquier otro de sus súbditos flaquearan, pero no la hechicera. "Arrodíllate", ordenó, y con un movimiento de su tatuada muñeca por arte de magia le quitó toda su ropa para que quedara desnuda ante él.

Kalina graciosamente obedeció, bajando los ojos y manteniendo las manos detrás de su espalda mientras se arrodillaba.

Apretando con una mano su melena negra y larga, Emmet inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para que sus ojos color ámbar se reunieran con los suyos. "Chupa mi polla mientras elijo a mi compañera."

Una sonrisa curvó los labios sensuales de Kalina. "Sí, amo."

Emmet empujó a la hechicera hacia él por el pelo y vio cómo su pene se movía a través de sus labios cálidos y ansiosos. Por unos momentos empujó y salió cuando ella pasó la lengua a lo largo de su longitud, aumentando la necesidad dentro de él que nunca fue totalmente apagado a una mujer. Las espadas de oro a lo largo de su cuello brillaban con la luz de las velas y los adornos de oro de sus pezones giraban más rápido con la intensidad de sus movimientos.

Con Kalina chupando su pene, Emmet extendió la mano sobre la _a'bin,_ y movió la palma encima de las tres cartas. Inmediatamente la carta del medio brilló y un emblema de tigre también relució en su centro. La fiebre de poder que tiró en Emmet le llegó directamente a su pene, tensando más que nunca su erección, y Kalina gimió de excitación.

Sin dudarlo, Emmet tomó la carta y le dio la vuelta con la palma de su mano, y casi llegó a su clímax por el deseo que se precipitó a través de él.

Grueso pelo castaño rojizo enmarcaba una cara bonita con labios hechos para besar; pechos creados para que él los chupara, y piernas largas se movían al momento en que metía su pene dentro de ella. Los ojos de la mujer le parecían acuáticamente familiares para él, al igual que los de la reina de Bella. Pero la mirada de la mujer del cielo de Tarok sostenían fuego y desafío, y Emmet supo que no sería fácil de domesticar.

Tanto mejor. Se cansaba de lo fácilmente que las muchachas que se metían en su cama. Anhelaba un reto, y tendría a la mujer pelirroja rogando por su pene, incluso sin sus feromonas _Tigri_.

Con su magia envió la carta a la biblioteca para custodiarla, y luego conjuró a su correa de cuero. Los ojos de la hechicera se abrieron cuando la banda apareció, y fortaleció el aroma de sus jugos.

"Levanta tu vestido encima de tu trasero," ordenó él mientras pasaba la correa sobre su espalda y brazos desnudos.

La hechicera continuó chupándole el pene mientras ella se agachaba y tiraba de su ropa hasta su cintura, para que su trasero desnudo quedara hacia él.

Emmet sonrió. "Esto es por tu desobediencia", dijo al tiempo que daba un manotazo a su parte trasera con el cuero negro.

Kalina gimió alrededor de su pene, y él supo que ella se deleitaba tanto por la picadura y como por la emoción de su látigo.

Emmet siguió dando ligeros latigazos a la hechicera, mientras lo complacía, dejando marcas color rosa tenue en su carne pálida. Su visión se volvió borrosa mientras él se imaginaba que era su futura reina, la que le chupaba el miembro, y sus golpes se hicieron más fuertes. A él le encantaba la puta boca de la muchacha y su dulce Quim. Gozaría convirtiendo su piel en color de rosa con su correa, lo que lo convertía en un aguijón y le hormigueaba tanto que estaría rogándole para que le diera más duro y más fuerte aún.

Con un grito Emmet llegó al clímax, seguido por un rugido, mientras se imaginaba derramando su semilla en el vientre de su futura reina.


	3. nota

Hola lamento informales que no es capitulo,

Rey de corazones

Rey de espadas

Rey de diamantes

Son una saga, que da en ustedes **la decisión que las suba en orden que cuando termine una suba la otra o subirlas todas de una vez **

Me gustaría que me dijeran como quieren las historias, la saga tiene mas libros me gustaría hacer una encuesta de saber que personajes quieren para los otros libros,

Me motivan los comentarios, y ya tengo las adaptaciones completas de las tres historias y **cada cuanto quieren que actualice**

**Todo queda a decisión de ustedes **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo 1**_

Con una mueca feroz suficiente para enviar cualquier tipo del bar a volar, Rosalie Swan agarró su cerveza embotellada y tomó todo su contenido. El helado, amargo líquido rodó por su garganta, asentando un frío que quemó su estómago vacío. Diablos, debía tener una buena borrachera y rápido. Nunca fue buena para beber, pero hoy necesitaba algo para calmar el dolor y la ira que sabía nunca iban a desaparecer. No, al menos –_hasta_- que encontrara a Bella.

Alice, su conservadora prima, frunció el ceño mientras Rosalie ponía de golpe la botella sobre la barra de caoba y llamaba al camarero para otra ronda. Rosalie ladeó la cabeza y estudió a su prima favorita y mejor amiga, Alice. Rosalie sabía que su prima sólo necesitaba sus anteojos medianos para leer o pintar. Pero, como la ropa de Alice anticuada y su peinado severo siempre presente, las gafas de lectura eran una forma de ocultar su verdadero yo del mundo. Si ella abandonaba las gafas, conseguía un vestuario sexy y dejaba su pelo suelto, Alice sería absolutamente impresionante.

"Emborracharte no la va a traer de vuelta", dijo Alice con el suave acento del sur que todavía tenía a pesar que vivia en San Francisco desde hacía más de diez años. Aunque si estaba enojada, ese acento del sur se endurecía en un momento. Ella empujó sus gafas enmarcadas hasta el puente de su nariz y luego jugó con el popote de su dulce té helado. "Bella no querría que fueras miserable, querida. Tú lo sabes."

Rosalie pasó los dedos por sus cabellos castaños mientras el barman colocaba otra botella delante de ella. Su mirada se detuvo apreciando su forma delgada, detrás de su escote generoso con el encanto del tigre dorado colgando de la perforación en su ombligo, y una falda diminuta abajo.

"No te bebas estas tan rápido", dijo con una voz profunda que hizo que sus pezones se apretaran contra el material endeble de su blusa. "Es posible que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás más tarde, cariño."

"¿En serio?", Rosalie lo estudió con una lectura atenta y descarada en sus ojos azules. El tipo era moreno, musculoso, y caliente, como por lo general le gustaban sus hombres, y casi podía imaginarlo dejándola enredarse en él mientras se deslizaba en su vagina. ¿Sería lo suficientemente hombre? Maldita sea, no había pensado en su fantasía de bondage en mucho tiempo.

Su mirada se deslizó sobre el camarero de camiseta negra y a la erección presionando contra sus pantalones vaqueros, y su vagina se mojó con la idea de sexo salvaje y perverso con él. Sí, sin duda, le daría una buena cabalgada. Apostaba que él incluso disfrutaría participando en una de sus fantasías favoritas, en la que ella era una doncella francesa que eróticamente era castigada por su empleador.

Rosalie solía follarlos y dejarlos todo el tiempo porque no creía en las relaciones a largo plazo o en el "vivieron felices para siempre". Pero desde la desaparición de Bella, Rosalie simplemente no tenía pensamientos para ligar o follar. La única razón por la que se había vestido de esa forma esa noche se debía a que Alice prácticamente la había obligado, y Rosalie nunca se echaba atrás ante un desafío.

"Si me emborracho lo suficiente, puede que incluso te encuentre atractivo", le dijo con una dulce sonrisa, y el camarero le dio una sonrisa bonachona. Rosalie lo despidió con un movimiento pequeño de dedos y luego cruzó una pierna sobre la otra. Su falda se deslizó hacia arriba, dejando al descubierto unas buenas pulgadas de carne encima de sus medias hasta su muslo.

Alice rodo los ojos marrones de colores. "No puedo creer que hayas dejado escapar a ése."

Pero durante todo el año pasado, Rosalie siempre los había dejado ir. No podía disfrutar sin saber que Bella estaba bien.

"¿Por qué se habrá desvanecido como lo hizo?" Rosalie frotó uno de sus brazaletes de oro, un hábito que había tomado cuando su gemela desapareció, Bella solía frotar su propia pulsera todo el tiempo. "Hoy se cumple un año. _Un año_, Alice. Simplemente no puedo creerlo."

"Tienes que seguir adelante con tu vida." Con su dedo índice, Alice empujó las gafas en su nariz. "Has hecho de todo, desde montar una campaña con mucha publicidad de personas extraviadas a la contratación de cada investigador privado en la ciudad. Casi has agotado tus recursos, tu trabajo de abogada está sufriendo... muy pronto no serás capaz de permitirte el lujo de comer, mucho menos de buscar a Bella."

Con una sacudida lenta de cabeza, Rosalie fijó su mirada en la botella de cerveza y vió la etiqueta mientras esa tristeza familiar se acumulaba a su alrededor, igual que las pilas de documentos legales. "No hay pistas reales. El bolso de Bella y su chaqueta estaban dispersos en el banco del parque... incluso dejó sus zapatos en la hierba."

Rosalie estrechó las cejas al recordar ese día tan claramente. Mientras conducía al parque en su Harley, momentos después de hablar con Bella en su teléfono celular, Rosalie _supo_ que algo iba mal. El vínculo que tenia con su hermana desde su nacimiento fue cortado tan limpiamente como si nunca hubiera existido. Era como si un agujero estuviera donde su hermana debía estar... como una muñeca de papel que fue cortada de un libro y se había perdido.

Rosalie había llegado al parque, frenética, sólo para no encontrar señales de Bella con excepción de lo que había dejado atrás.

Suspirando, Rosalie arrancó un trozo de la etiqueta de su botella de cerveza, con sus dos pulseras de oro brillando en sus muñecas con cada movimiento que hizo. Las cuentas húmedas de la superficie color marrón de la botella, mojó sus dedos mientras trabajaba en sacarlo de la botella y dejarla descubierta.

Una nueva ola de ira la enrojeció más con el recuerdo de por qué Bella se había ido al parque de todos modos. Había encontrado al bastardo tramposo de su ex prometido y lo había atrapado follando con la casera de su apartamento, mientras que era follado en el trasero por un tipo vestido con cuero y cadenas. Rosalie se enfureció como el infierno con los tres, pero Bella había huido.

Después que Rosalie sacó al trío de la vivienda, llamó a Bella a su teléfono celular varias veces, pero su hermana no quiso a volver a casa, insistiendo en que tenía que escapar. Bella le había mencionado la razón por la que llegó a casa temprano para empezar – debido a que su jefe la había despedido por negarse a chuparle el pene como parte de sus funciones de secretaría.

En las semanas siguientes a la desaparición de Bella, Rosalie volcó su furia sobre el hijo de puta y lo hizo pagar. Hizo su tarea, y el contable se vio en apuros por evasión de impuestos.

Rosalie se tragó un par de cervezas más antes de poner la botella sobre la barra. "Voy a buscarla, Alice. Sé que está en alguna parte. _No está muerta_, sólo perdida."

Alice tomó un sorbo de su té helado a través del popote y cuidadosamente lo empujó hasta que quedó perfectamente en el centro. "Tú y la policía han hecho todo lo posible."

Pero la mente de Rosalie retrocedió en el tiempo, hasta el momento en que aparcó su moto, tiró a un lado el casco y corrido hacia la banca del parque. "¿Por qué el sujetador y las bragas de Bella estaban en el bolso?" Reflexionó en voz alta por milésima vez. "Si fue secuestrada y violada, no era probable que la persona se tomara el tiempo para dejar la ropa interior de Bella olvidada, sino bien escondida."

Frunció el ceño a su botella de cerveza, la cabeza de Rosalie comenzó a girar - tanto por la cerveza que bebió como por los recuerdos de la desaparición de Bella. "Sus pisadas llevaban alrededor de un árbol... y luego nada. _Nada_. Era como si se la hubieran tragado la tierra."

Rosalie volvió la mirada a Alice que parecía completamente miserable ahora. "Esta se suponía sería una noche para alejar tu mente de todo eso por un tiempo", dijo Alice en voz baja. "Tal vez no fue tan buena idea."

"Lo siento, cariño." Rosalie se inclinó más y abrazó a su prima. Alice era suave y cálida, y olía a azúcar morena y a vainilla. Cuando Rosalie se alejó, dio a Alice el inicio de una sonrisa. "Tienes razón. Tengo que disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntas y eso es todo."

La sensación alcohólica golpeó duro a Rosalie. En un minuto se sintió un poco ida y al siguiente estaba bien y chispeante. Se sentía malditamente ligera, y la borrachera le llegó aunque raras veces alcanzaba ese punto. El alcohol hizo que se excitara también, pero no iba a hacer nada al respecto, excepto con uno de su variedad de vibradores cuando llegara a casa.

Recargó un codo en la barra y trazó los dedos de su otra mano sobre la parte superior de su sexy estómago con la franja de cuentas, hasta la mini falda negra, y luego señaló a los tacones rojos que se había puesto a sugerencia de Alice para su noche de fiesta. "Tal vez debería ver si puedo encontrar un hombre y darle a este traje y darle a estos "zapatos tipo fóllame" - un buen uso. Ha pasado más de un año desde que he tenido una buena revolcada. No me funciona el celibato muy bien."

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y Rosalie tuvo que sonreír. Su prima vivía sola con su gato, Abracadabra, y era una artista, así como una brillante profesora de literatura inglesa. Alice miró la parte, también, con su pelo marrón cubriendo en un nudo su nuca, y sus siempre presentes faldas y blusas sueltas. Esta noche la versión de Alice de vestir para salir-a-la ciudad era una sencilla blusa y falda negra que complementaba su generosa figura, pero no podía ser llamada sexy en lo más mínimo. Y por todo lo que Rosalie sabía, Alice todavía era virgen, porque siempre tenía vergüenza cuando el tema del sexo salía.

Así Rosalie casi se cayó de la banqueta cuando Alice dijo, "Creo que deberías hacerlo. Es decir, eh, darte una revolcada".

"Disculpa". Rosalie levantó un dedo mientras agarraba su cerveza con la mano libre y remontaba el resto del contenido de la botella. La golpeó ya vacía en la barra y luego se volvió a su prima. "¿Realmente usaste el término, "darte una revolcada," como follar?"

Un rosa fuerte cubrió el rostro de Alice. "El hecho de que no yo no lo haga, no significa que tu no deberías."

"Hmmmm." Rosalie colocó su dedo en la punta de su nariz y lo balanceó mientras miraba a su prima de pies a cabeza. "Creo que esto exige un plan de acción. Un plan para que Alice se acueste."

"Um, no." La suave iluminación del salon se reflejó en las gafas de Alice mientras recuperaba su cartera de un bolsillo de su falda. Sacó un billete de veinte y lo tiró en la barra, lo suficiente para cubrir las dos cervezas, el té helado, y la propina. "No tengo sexo casual."

Esta vez, Rosalie resopló. "No tienes sexo en absoluto."

El color en las mejillas de Alice brilló como semáforo en rojo y levantó la voz una octava. "¿Lista para la cena? Hice reservas en la marisquería de al lado."

La cabeza de Rosalie le daba vueltas por toda la cerveza mientras tomaba su chaqueta y bolso, y se deslizaba la correa larga de su bolso sobre su hombro. "Así que ese era tu plan." Ella se rió y bajó la banqueta, con la pequeña falda moviéndose hasta sus caderas y mostrando las nalgas de su trasero desnudo y la franja de su tanga debajo. Le importaba un bledo si alguien la veía en ese momento se sentía bieeenn. "Tú sabes que no me puedo sostener alcoholizada. Supuse que me harías beber y relajarme antes de la cena, ¿No?"

Alice agarró del brazo a Rosalie para sostenerla. "Funcionó, ¿no?" Alice miró encima del hombro de Rosalie y murmuró, "Pero será mejor salir de aquí rápido, antes que el tipo grande todo vestido de cuero negro llegue aquí."

"Pero me gustan los hombres de negro". Rosalie se tambaleó mientras Alice la arrastraba hacia las puertas de vaivén del bar. "Realmente me gusta estar debajo y ser traviesa con ellos. El tipo alto, moreno, y peligroso. Tal vez incluso habría dejado que me atara, si era lo suficientemente hombre para tomarme."

"Confía en mí, cariño." Alice agarró el brazo de Rosalie más fuerte. "No quieres meterse con _esos_. Grandes. Peludos. Y de culos feos."

"Oh, Alice." Rosalie se rió de nuevo y deslizó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de su prima.

"Es bueno tener a alguien cuidando de _mí _para variar."

Era medianoche en el momento en que el taxi se detuvo en la casa azul pastel de Rosalie en San Francisco. Ella y Alice disfrutaron de una noche de descanso de varios platos, desde cócteles de camarones a sopa de almejas, una ensalada César, y después, salmón, pastel de queso para el postre, y café con Bailey después. Rosalie había disfrutado de un par de vasos de vino durante la cena, y había logrado mantener la compostura, pero debía tomar un café por si acaso. Si no tenia su dosis diaria de cafeína, las posas podrían ponerse feas.

Por una fracción de segundo cuando miró hacia la oscura casa, un sentimiento de soledad atravesó a Rosalie y deseó no estar sola por lo menos una noche. Pero lo apartó, le dijo a Alice adiós con un rápido abrazo, y salió del auto.

"Descansa un poco, ¿bueno?", Dijo Alice mientras Rosalie salía fuera del coche. "¿Necesitas que te acompañe hasta la puerta?"

"Está bien y no, estoy bien." Rosalie dio a su prima una sonrisa y trató de no tambalearse sobre sus talones para que Alice no se diera cuenta de lo borracha que todavía estaba. "Hiciste que esta noche fuera _mucho más_ fácil de pasar."

Alice empujó sus anteojos en su nariz y la sonrisa volvió a Rosalie. "Para nosotras dos."

Después que cerró la puerta del coche, Rosalie vio al taxi alejarse hasta que las luces traseras color rojo desaparecieron en la colina.

Con un suspiro se volvió, golpeando su bolsa contra la cadera debajo de su chaqueta. Subió tambaleándose por las escaleras a la casa que había estado alquilando desde que Bella había desaparecido. Se suponía que debía ser una sorpresa para Bella - una de las socias de derecho de Rosalie accedió a un puesto en la ciudad de Nueva York, y aceptó alquilar su casa de dos pisos y por mucho menos de lo que valía. El día en que Bella se desvaneció, Rosalie había finalizado el acuerdo. La primera semana después de la desaparición de Bella, mientras buscaba a su gemela, Rosalie contrató cargadores para que sacaran todas las pertenencias de Bella de ese pequeño apartamento en el que vivió con el imbécil de su ex-novio. Todo fue trasladado y estaba listo para cuando Rosalie encontrara a su hermana.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Alejando esos dolorosos pensamientos, Rosalie agarró la manija de la puerta de latón antiguo cuando llegó al rellano de hormigón pequeño e hizo una pausa. Casi no quería entrar en la casa… para estar sola de nuevo. Respiró profundamente los olores del océano y hierba recién cortada y se permitió disfrutar el aire frio que levantó su cabello alrededor de su rostro. Una niebla flotaba en la noche, junto con el sonido metálico de la campanilla del ferry.

Después de abrir la puerta, se metió en el oscuro interior solo un poco iluminado por lámpara de vidrieras de colores sobre una pequeña mesa en el vestíbulo. Una de las hermosas pinturas de Alice de paisaje marino de óleo apareció en la pared justo encima de la mesa. Rosalie cerró la puerta detrás de ella, luego dejó caer la chaqueta de sus hombros. Los olores familiares de popurrí canela y limón de sus muebles la rodeaban, y casi se imaginó que podía oler la loción de aroma de rosas que Bella solía utilizar.

Pero entonces, Rosalie captó un olor que no pertenecía, y dejó caer la chaqueta al suelo alfombrado precipitadamente, liberando sus brazos. El olor desconocido alertó sus sentidos porque no pertenecían a su casa... flores, sol y una brisa fresca de montaña.

Su bolso todavía colgaba de su hombro, y ella metió la mano en el interior hasta que sus dedos se toparon con el frío mazo. El pelo le picaba en la nuca mientras sacaba el arma y luego poco a poco dejó su bolso deslizarse hasta el piso alfombrado, donde aterrizó con un golpe suave. Su corazón latió con fuerza, y el zumbido agradable desapareció.

Un misterioso brillo azul se vislumbró en dirección al dormitorio de Rosalie.

La ira ardió en sus entrañas. Alguien estaba en su casa e iba a patear el trasero de esa persona. No sabía artes marciales como su tía Esme, pero Rosalie se las arreglaría, además tenía el mazo, y tenía un infierno de temperamento que compensaba aquello.

Con el mazo en alto en su mano izquierda, Rosalie apretó los dientes y en silencio se movió por las escaleras alfombradas de felpa y por en medio de la sala de estar. Apretó su mano derecha en un puño, dispuesta a darle al hijo de puta una vez que le clavara el mazo.

Todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta máxima, y los tobillos ni siquiera bamboleaban en los escalones. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la habitación esperó un segundo, luego se asomó por el marco.

Un espejo gigante quedaba donde su cama debía estar. Un espejo muy hermoso con un marco ornamentado que brillaba con un extraño resplandor azul en su dormitorio. Destellos brillaban entre el resplandor azul brumoso, buscando como si Campanilla hubiera venido de visita.

_¿Qué demonios? _

La ira y la confusión se mezclaron con la curiosidad mientras Rosalie se movía hacia el espejo. La franja de su blusa acariciaba su vientre mientras una brisa parecía venir desde _dentro_ del espejo, hacia fuera del dormitorio. Sus pasos vacilaron y se preguntó si tal vez el zumbido fuera mucho más alto de lo que originalmente pensó. Tenía que estar alucinando todo esto.

Cuando finalmente llegó al espejo se quedó cara a cara con su reflejo. La forma de almendra de sus ojos color turquesa, su cabello castaño rojizo, con la mano en alto, todavía sujetando el mazo. ¿Qué iba a hacer, darle con el mazo a su imagen en el espejo?

Todo el momento era extraño y surrealista, y Rosalie estaba segura que perdió el contacto con la realidad. Infiernos, tal vez la cordura, también. Dejó que el mazo se deslizara de sus dedos y diera un suave golpe, mientras aterrizaba en la alfombra. El brazalete de oro de su muñeca brilló a la luz misteriosa de la habitación mientras levantaba la mano y colocaba la palma de su mano sobre la superficie del espejo. Estaba suave, pero sorprendentemente cálida al tocarla.

Seguro no se sentía como una alucinación.

Su reflejó onduló y cambió y las rodillas de Rosalie casi dejaron de funcionar.

Un prado de montaña apareció, rodeado de un denso bosque a la izquierda, con una cadena de montañas a la derecha, y un montón de flores esparcidas por la hierba espesa. Una brisa fresca se apoderó de Rosalie, agitando la franja de cuentas en su vientre y provocando un escalofrío al encantador tigre dorado de su ombligo. El agua en la distancia se desplomaba sobre la ladera de una montaña escarpada y oyó el estruendo de las cataratas y el piar de los pájaros. Ricos aromas le llegaban con la brisa... olió a pino, a bosque húmedo, a flores silvestres, y a agua dulce.

Bueno, era impresionante. Llamen al manicomio, porque Rosalie Swan se había vuelto loca. No más cerveza para ella, que sabía a basura, de todos modos. Podía ser que también se recostase en el piso, tomara una siesta y el sueño terminara.

Un hombre se movió en la vista del espejo, y Rosalie pensó que iba a gritar.

Eso o tener un orgasmo, porque era el más hermoso, así como el más peligroso hombre que alguna vez hubiese visto... y sus penetrantes ojos verdes la miraban directamente a ella, como si realmente _la pudieran ver_.

Los pezones de Rosalie se apretaron debajo del pequeño top, su vagina se inundó, y su clítoris le dolió. _Diablos_ que era una buena alucinación.

El hombre levantó un naipe de oro y los músculos de su pecho y brazos desnudos ondularon con poder. Sus rasgos eran fuertes y parecían cincelados y su pelo negro largo ese revolvía en torno a sus hombros con la brisa. Se veía malo hasta los huesos por el pendiente de oro que lucía en su oreja izquierda con el tatuaje de una espada en su muñeca izquierda, y por _tener_ ese paquete de seis entre sus poderosos muslos y porque iba vestido de negro.

Ella contuvo el aliento y llevó la palma directo al espejo. _Demonios. Si fuera real lo follaría en un latido._

Los labios del hombre en la alucinación se arquearon y Rosalie pensó llegar al clímax sólo con el pecaminosamente y sensual movimiento.

_Era hora de sacar el vibrador. _

Con un toque de sus dedos, la carta de oro desapareció. En su lado del espejo, levantó su mano y la colocó contra la mano de Rosalie.

Quedó choqueada con el tacto de su cálida, callosa mano contra la palma de su propia mano. Pero cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, Rosalie jadeó y trató de apartarse, pero él era demasiado poderoso.

El hombre la jaló, y lo miró con fascinación horrorizada mientras su mano y muñeca se deslizaban _dentro_ del espejo.

Ella intentó liberarse entonces, luchando por escapar de su control. "Déjame ir, ¡Hijo de puta!"

Un depredador estruendo se levantó del hombre y le arrastró el brazo. Rosalie gritó cuando la lanzó hacia adelante y a través del espejo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 2

La mujer era una luchadora, y el pene de Emmet se endureció con la apreciación de su ardiente espíritu. A pesar que la atrajo hacia él a través del espejo, la mujer luchó. Sus pezones se metían contra el material endeble de su ropa, así como su aroma de calor femenino, el deseo la había inundado, mientras lo había visto a través del cristal mágico de la hechicera.

El miedo y la ira ardían en sus ojos agua mientras él jalaba de ella a través del espejo y gritó, "¡Déjame ir, hijo de puta!"

La lujuria arrasó a Emmet y se cansó de esperar a su compañera. Con poco esfuerzo, la jaló de nuevo, y la mujer gritó mientras la llevaba a sus brazos.

"Bastardo", gritó ella mientras estrellaba el puño en su ojo derecho y chocaba la rodilla en su ingle.

El dolor abrasador de su pene y huevos puso a Emmet de rodillas... un dolor como ninguno que sintió en sus más de doscientos años Tarok. Chispas blancas estallaron en su cabeza, el fuego quemó a través de su ingle y la furia ardía en sus entrañas.

¡Cómo se atrevía esa muchacha a golpear al Rey de Espadas!

La mujer se volvió hacia el espejo y comenzó a pasar a través de él. Con un rugido, Emmet cambió su forma a tigre blanco y la placó, golpeándola hacia un lado. Cubrió sus hombros de forma ruda sobre la hierba con sus grandes patas, y la sostuvo de espaldas. Sin poner todo su peso en la mujer, su amor platónico, se estableció entre sus muslos para que su cuerpo estuviera inmóvil. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar le diera una patada en los huevos de nuevo, independientemente de la forma en que estuviera.

"Oh, mierda", susurró la mujer mientras lo miraba, el olor de su miedo y el impulso de una sensación pulsátil en su garganta afirmaban su terror. "¿Lindo gatito?"

Emmet rugió con toda la potencia de su especie, y la cara de la mujer se puso blanca como una flor. El miedo era un buen lugar para empezar a enseñarle a la muchacha una lección.

Rosalie se quedó mirando al tigre que la fijaba al suelo, y su mente se precipitó a través de todas sus opciones. Ella iba a morir. No... no, no aceptaría la muerte. Tenía que haber una manera de evitar que la bestia se la comiera.

La adrenalina bombeó a través de su cuerpo, haciendo que cada centímetro de ella temblara. Su espalda le dolía por el aterrizaje muy duro en el suelo y los nudillos le latían por la dureza del ojo del tipo. Ella se atrevió a apartar la mirada del tigre a donde había estado el hombre, pero él no estaba allí. Aunque el hijo de puta no parecía del tipo de dejar que una mujer fuera comida por un enorme tigre, debía haber huido cuando la bestia había dado un salto.

Pero esperen, esto no podía ser real. Ponte seria, Rosalie. Caer a través de un espejo y ahora estar atrapada debajo de un tigre blanco gigante... Era de locos. No era más que un infierno de pesadilla.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada verde intensa del gigantesco gato y escalofríos bajaron por su columna. Ningún sueño o pesadilla sería tan real, tan vívida, tan intensa. Guijarros asomaron en su parte posterior y la hierba le hizo cosquillas en su carne expuesta de sus brazos, en la base de su cuello, y trasero, mientras su falda pequeña estaba subida hasta su cintura. El viento soplaba a través de la pradera, frunciendo el pelaje blanco brillante del tigre y movió los árboles circundantes. El pelo de la bestia era suave contra su vientre al descubierto y sus caderas, lo que no tenía sentido si era un animal salvaje.

"¿Eres la mascota de alguien?", Preguntó Rosalie, como si el tigre pudiera responder. "No ha, eh, me comerás todavía."

La bestia redujo su mirada. Siempre juego con mi comida antes de comérmela, dijo una voz baja y poderosa en la mente de Rosalie, y ella estuvo a punto de mojar sus bragas.

"Algunos idiotas debieron poner algo en mi bebida". Rosalie cerró los ojos, forzando las imágenes muy reales, y tratando de calmar las carreras frenéticas de su corazón. "Esa es la única explicación. He sido drogada y me desharé de esta." Hizo una pausa y tragó. "Y después cazaré al hijo de puta que lo hizo y demandaré su lastimoso trasero. Justo después de matarlo."

Un rumor que sonó más como una risa se levantó de la alucinación del tigre que ya no podía ver porque tenía los ojos cerrados. La mayoría de las veces Rosalie manejaba los problemas de forma racional y pateando-traseros, pero la borracha y drogada Rosalie decidió que no había manera de luchar contra una alucinación, por lo que concluyó pretender que esto no estaba sucediendo, y el tigre no existía.

El almizcle imaginario de la bestia era fuerte, su peso seguía estando presionado en su contra. La alucinación cambió en su mayor parte y Rosalie sintió un hocico entre sus pechos, el roce ligero de dientes, y luego escuchó el sonido característico de tela que se rasgaba. Un tirón del cierre débil de su sostén, y entonces la ráfaga de aire fresco sobre sus pechos. Sus pezones se apretaron como picos duros lo que la hizo retorcerse.

Bueno, esta alucinación se sentía demasiado real. En serio estaba en el borde.

Una lengua áspera lamió su pezón, enviando excitación directamente a su vagina y endureciendo aún más su pezón.

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron. El tigre alzó la gigantesca cabeza, y si ella no lo supiera, diría que la bestia se mostraba satisfecha con la respuesta de su cuerpo.

El tigre de la alucinación como que brilló y empezó a cambiar. A cambiar de verdad. Piel blanca se desvaneció sobre piel oliva y el cabello en color marrón de madera. Patas, patas delanteras, y el cuerpo del tigre comenzó a cambiar en un musculoso pecho desnudo... y de pronto era el hombre hermoso que la había jalado a través del espejo imaginario.

Rindiéndose a que seguramente había perdido por completo toda semblanza de cordura, Rosalie se quedó mirando la hermosa cara del hombre que la había jalado hacía pocos minutos. La piel alrededor de sus ojos ya había empezado a volverse púrpura, y su expresión furiosa le dijo que no estaba muy complacido con ella.

"Te has ganado el más severo de los castigos." La voz del hombre vibró a través de ella, y sonó como el que ella había oído en su cabeza cuando el tigre la había tenido detenida. Tenía un acento extraño, tal vez Europeo. "Tienes mucho que aprender, muchacha."

"¿Muchacha?" Alucinación o no, ella no tomaría esa mierda de nadie. Incluso si la madera de su voz hacía que su vagina se mojara cuando decía la palabra. "Mi nombre es Rosalie Swan o Srita. Swan para ti, hijo de puta. No tengo ninguna intención de ser castigada por ti o cualquier otra persona. No soy una niña, maldita sea."

Con el ceño fruncido el hombre la levantó lo suficiente para quitarle la blusa y el sujetador roto el resto del camino por su torso. El miedo y la ira llevaron a Rosalie mientras trataba de luchar contra él, pero era demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte.

Cuando estuvo desnuda de la cintura para arriba, agarró sus dos muñecas con las manos, obligándolas a juntarse para que sus pulseras de oro doble se unieran. Cuando la soltó, ella trató de separarlas, pero de alguna manera el oro fue soldado entre sí, sujetándola.

Rosalie luchaba contra sus ataduras y trató de mover sus piernas, que estaban todavía cubiertas debajo de su peso. Ella le dio una feroz mirada y gritó, "Déjame ir, patán".

La sonrisa del hombre era a la vez peligrosa y sensual mientras ponía sus manos sobre sus pechos y le pellizcaba los pezones. Rosalie jadeó y luchó para no retroceder ante sus caricias... o arquearse.

Todo esto es demasiado malditamente extraño.

"Soy Emmet, Rey del Reino de Espadas", dijo mientras continuaba pellizcándola y jalando sus pezones. "Me llamarás Amo."

La ira quemó a través de Rosalie con su demanda. "¡Que te jodan!" Alzó sus atados brazos, planeando atraparlo con su barbilla, pero esta vez él estaba preparado para ella.

El hombre que se hacía llamar Emmet agarró sus muñecas, con su enorme mano haciendo parecer pequeñas las suyas. Obligó sus brazos sobre su cabeza y en un movimiento suave se deslizó de modo que la sentó a horcajadas, manteniéndose cubriendo sus caderas mientras él respondía, "Sí, te follaré. Muchas veces. Y de muchas, muchas maneras."

"Te mataré antes de dejar que me violes." Rosalie lucharía con todo lo que tenía, aunque sería como luchar contra una estatua de granito. Una estatua que se movía. Una estatua que tenía una erección enorme levantándose contra su pantalón negro.

Una dureza que en parte ella quería ver, sentir, tocar y probar.

Mierda. Estaría perdida.

"Me pedirás mi pene antes de que te tome." El hombre mantenía sus muñecas clavadas en el suelo encima de ella.

"Igual que el infierno" empezó, pero luego cerró la boca cuando dejó su mano libre y una correa negra apareció en su puño, junto con una estaca dorada de unos tres pies de largo.

¿Cómo diablos hizo eso? La piel de Rosalie se enfrió. Y no le importaba la correa. ¿Qué iba a hacer con esa estaca?

En un rápido movimiento él se puso encima de ella y dejó la estaca dorada en el suelo. Antes que pudiera comprender exactamente lo que estaba haciendo, había atado sus manos aprisionadas a la estaca con la correa color negro. Sus manos agarraron el frío metal entre sus palmas - tan frías como la sacudida de miedo que se disparó a través de su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, de alguna manera, increíblemente, el frío del miedo fue ahuyentado por el deseo ardiente. Sus pensamientos anteriores volvieron a ella, por fin había conocido al hombre que la ataría... y tal vez incluso la follaría como había fantaseado a menudo.

¿Qué le pasaba, se había vuelto loca? La fantasía era una cosa, pero la realidad... era aterradora y excitante al mismo tiempo.

Emmet se echó hacia atrás sobre sus piernas y disfrutó de la agradable vista de su futura reina con sus brazos encima de la cabeza y atada a la estaca. La rabia ardía en sus ojos aguamarina. El fuego y el espíritu en su mirada le agradaban, y esperaba con interés el reto de domarla. No había duda que gozaría de un juego sexual brutal y como sería, y cuando llegara el momento le encantaría llevarlos a su mutuo placer.

Pero primero, tenía que ayudarla a comprender lo que realmente deseaba, ayudarla a liberarse de los límites que tanto tiempo había estado acostumbrada a aceptar. De hecho, no había ningún hombre en su patética dimensión digno de ella. No era de extrañar que se sintiera como si debiera dominar el mundo, sin ayuda de nadie.

Con él, ella encontraría la atención y el apoyo que necesitaba tan profundamente como su propia respiración. Si ella no le golpeaba los ojos y le rompía las bolas primero.

Movió su mirada a sus carnosos, sensuales, labios imaginando la sensación de su boca moviéndose sobre su pene y dio un sordo ronroneo.

"Déjame ir, maldita sea," dijo la mujer Rosalie exigiendo.

Ella le había ordenado llamarla señorita-o-brien en un tono que le decía que el nombre estaba reservado para los subordinados de ella. Fácilmente podía imaginar una reina del reino de donde ella venía. Una vez que se enterara de su lugar, serviría bien a su lado.

El dolor de su pene se hizo más feroz mientras su mirada se detenía en sus pechos, ahora expuestos al sol de invierno Tarok. En unos días sería primavera, como lo demostraban las flores esparcidas sobre la montaña, y la suave hierba nueva debajo de atrás de su compañera.

Su cabello castaño rojizo revoloteaba en el viento frío a ambos lados de su cara. La carne de gallina estaba sobre su piel blanca y tersa de sus pezones maduros. "Tan ricas", murmuró, mientras los tomaba con la mano a la vez. Gozaría perforando sus pezones y poniendo su firma de propiedad sobre ella.

Cuando le pellizcó las protuberancias tensas entre el pulgar y el índice, Rosalie se quedó sin aliento, entonces, visiblemente tensó la mandíbula como si tratara de contener un gemido. Emmet ronroneó de satisfacción que retumbó en su pecho de nuevo. Sí, la muchacha disfrutaría de su contacto, sin importar que negara que debía mencionar el hecho.

La mirada furiosa volvió a sus ojos. "Suéltame, que hijo de puta."

Emmet sólo la observó mientras utilizaba su magia para recuperar dos estacas de oro más y dos correas negras a su castillo. Sus ojos se abrieron y ella trató de luchar contra las ataduras de la muñeca y movía las piernas debajo de él.

Por supuesto, su fuerza era muy superior, y con sólo colocar parte de su peso en una pierna, la mantenía inmóvil con la otra mano mientras conducía una estaca en el suelo con la otra. Y ató su tobillo libre, obligándola a separar las piernas.

En un momento tuvo sus dos piernas atadas y extendidas para él. Sólo que él no podía ver toda la carne deliciosa de su Quim, debido a una tira de tela que cubría su monte de Venus y sus pliegues. Su almizcle había estado volviéndolo salvaje con necesidad desde el primer olor que capturo a través del espejo.

"Maldito". Rosalie luchó contra sus ataduras por última vez y luego se rindió, por el momento. Estaba agotada, y no le daría maldita buena lucha en ese momento. Necesitaba conservar su fuerza, y luego, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de escapar lo haría. Después de que matara al hijo de puta.

¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que esta no era una alucinación o un sueño? En algún momento, su cerebro negro y blanco y la experiencia le decía demasiadas cosas que le indicaban que esta era la realidad. Ella no era propensa a tener un alto nivel de imaginación, y no había muchas zonas grises en sus experiencias pasadas. O bien era o no era, y todos sus instintos le decían que esto era real. Incluso el cambia formas – que había ido de tigre a hombre.

Mierda. Estoy loca.

Y ahora estaba muy consciente de que estaba expuesta a su mirada. La blusa y el sujetador habían sido arrancados, la falda, caída a lo largo de sus caderas, sus piernas abiertas a lo ancho y atada a estacas, y sólo su tanga cubría su abertura y no muy bien. Rodaba hasta sus pliegues y la raja de su trasero, y el material estaba empapado. No había duda de que su captor podría oler sus jugos, probablemente haciéndole pensar que lo deseaba.

El hecho de que su cuerpo respondiera a sus caricias, y había encendido su lucha, pero no significaba que lo deseara. Y si se mantenía diciéndolo, incluso podría creerlo.

Maldición.

"Ya no necesitaras esto", dijo el hombre, arrodillándose entre las piernas extendidas y llegando a su falda. Como si fueran de papel, rompió el frágil material negro, lo alejó de su cuerpo, y lo arrojó a un lado.

Rosalie miró fijamente a la bestia de hombre. El hambre hacía estragos en sus ojos, a pesar de su posición y estar a merced de aquel desconocido, su cuerpo respondía.

Quería ganar algún tipo de control. Tal vez haciéndolo entrar en razón. "¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Me perteneces." Bajó la nariz y olfateó la tanga negro que había cubierto su pubis. "Reclamo sólo lo que es mío."

Rosalie se quedó sin aliento con la sensualidad de lo que acababa de hacer. Luchó contra la reacción de su cuerpo y sacudió la cabeza, la hierba le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas con el movimiento. "Al igual que el infierno te pertenece, secuestrador, maldito violador, idiota."

Emmet acarició su montículo y ella se tragó un gemido. Más humedad se filtró de su vagina y se dio cuenta que una parte de ella quería ceder a las sensaciones. Quería ser atada y follada. Por él.

Esto era una locura. No deseaba a este hombre que la había secuestrado sacándola de su casa y ahora la había extendido como una cena gourmet.

Con los dientes, él asió la delgada correa lateral de su tanga y la rompió apartándola. Rosalie no tuvo más remedio que ver como desgarraba el otro lado también. Su clítoris palpitaba y le dolía el pecho. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había tenido el pene de un hombre dentro de ella, sintió el peso de él en su contra mientras se movía hacia su coño.

Y nunca había tenido un hombre como éste.

Emmet la excitaba más de lo que quería admitir. Era todo hombre, con músculos ondulados en su cuerpo, con la potencia de sus movimientos sensuales, con el calor en su mirada. Sí, ella había fantaseado con ser atada, ser guiada a una pelea larga de sexo salvaje, pero Rosalie nunca pensó que podía ceder el control suficiente para permitir que eso sucediera, hasta ahora. Era absolutamente extraño teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias.

Emmet agarró la tela suelta de su tanga entre sus dientes y tiró. Se la quitó, dejando su Quim totalmente abierto para él.

Descansando en sus cuartos traseros, llevó el paño de la mujer a su nariz. Aspiró su olor a partir del material húmedo, imprimiendo el olor de Rosalie en sus sentidos y haciendo que su pene se ampliara y estuviera cerca de estallar por ella. Tiró el paño sobre la hierba y volvió su mirada a la suya.

Su mirada era desafiante, pero sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, su piel enrojecida con excitación, su monte de Venus brillando con necesidad de su pene. La necesidad de tenerla ahora era casi más de lo que podía controlar, pero no lo haría. No sería sino hasta que su necesidad por él fuera tan grande que suplicara por su miembro en su Quim. Cuando ella tomara la decisión libremente de tomarlo, entonces y sólo entonces hundiría su pene dentro de su centro.

A pesar de lo que podría pensarse, no era un violador. Nunca le daría a una mujer más o menos de lo que ella deseara. Muy especialmente a su compañera recién descubierta.

La muchacha estaba desnuda a excepción de la seda negra que encerraba cada una de sus piernas desde los muslos hasta los pies, y las zapatillas rojas extrañas con palos en los talones que cubrían sus pies. Emmet lentamente movió la mano por el material de seda a una de sus piernas y rugió su aprobación. "Deseo que uses estos, y sólo estos en mi presencia."

"Bastardo". Un hombre menor seguramente habría estallado en llamas ante sus ojos incendiarios mientras una vez más, escupía la palabra poniendo en duda su hombría.

Emmet se sentó entre sus muslos, apoyando su peso sobre los brazos para mantenerse encima de ella. La garganta Rosalie se había movido y su expresión cambiado de furia a deseo y de regreso. "Mientras más pronto te des cuenta que eres mi posesión, más pronto aprenderás lo que es ser complacida por el Rey de Espadas".

"Estás delirando, ¿lo sabías?" Espetó Rosalie, sólo para sentir que ella era la que estaba delirando.

Su largo cabello castaño se desviaba por encima del hombro mientras le acariciaba la garganta, y Rosalie luchó para contener un gemido al sentir sus sensuales mejillas sin afeitar rozando su cuello, y la caricia de su pelo sobre su piel. "Hueles tan dulce como las flores de estrella y media noche bajo las cataratas."

Ahora, ¿De dónde un bárbaro había aprendido romanticismo al hablar así?

"Deja de tocarme", dijo con su mejor voz de abogado-en-la-sala-de-audiencias, pero sin sorprenderse, cuando no le hizo caso.

Rosalie esperaba sentir el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo - lo anhelaba, incluso, pero sus poderosos brazos se mantuvieron reforzados encima de ella. Este era un hombre que tenía lo que quería, y no se detendría. Así que ¿por qué estaba ella deteniéndolo?

Ella cerró los ojos, bloqueando la visión de su hermoso rostro mientras movía la boca hacia abajo entre el valle de sus pechos. Sus labios rozaron su piel con movimientos suaves, mientras él se perdía en la curva de un pecho acariciando ligeramente el pezón. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Quería arquear la espalda y meter su pezón en su boca. Ella quería que se lo chupara con la fuerza de su deseo por ella.

¡No, no, no!

Emmet soltó un ronroneo sordo que se movió por el cuerpo de Rosalie, jugando con ella, haciéndola reconocer lo mucho que lo necesitaba. La muchacha lo deseaba tanto que estaba temblando, pero contenía sus gemidos admirablemente bien. Cuando llegó al piercing de oro de su ombligo, sonrió. Una chuchería en forma de tigre. De lo más conveniente para su tigresa, sí.

Movió su lengua contra el oro, después condujo su lengua a su ombligo. Rosalie jadeó y el aroma de sus jugos se magnificó. Su ronroneo se hizo más fuerte.

"Esto es una locura." Su voz llegó como un soplo irregular. "No se puede secuestrar a una persona y atarla. No está bien."

"Pero yo no te secuestré. Te rescaté de un triste exilio y te llevé al hogar que te corresponde." Emmet abandonó su ombligo para bajar, acariciando suavemente su vientre y llegando a la suave piel de su afeitado sexo. Su erección creció, amenazando con derramar su semilla. Un buen final sería llegar a su clímax en sus pantalones. "Eres mía ahora, como debe ser."

Su tigresa gruñó. "No pertenezco a nadie más que a mí, imbécil."

La nariz de Emmet se movió por sus pliegues hinchados, y los muslos de Rosalie temblaron a cada lado de su cabeza. Era probable que ella llegara al clímax con un movimiento de su lengua contra su hinchado clítoris. Por mucho que le gustara dar placer, tenía la intención de que lo deseara, que no se arrepintiera en absoluto, y bajo sus términos.

Rosalie gritaría si no se corría pronto. El hijo de puta estaba apenas afectado por ella y ella estaba tan en el borde. Lo odiaba, lo deseaba. Quería matarlo, deseaba que la follara. Mierda, no podía seguir así mucho más tiempo.

Emmet se alejó y ella abrió los ojos para verlo de pie entre sus muslos extendidos. Esperaba que comenzara a quitarse las botas, los pantalones, y luego meter su pene en ella. Pero se limitó a estudiarla, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, con el viento sacudiendo su largo pelo. El hematoma en su ojo estaba más oscuro, y ella sólo deseaba haberle ennegrecido los dos. Tal vez entonces tendría una oportunidad de volver a través de ese espejo.

Eso era lo que quería, ¿no?

"Has venido a un mundo que no entiendes, mi Gata de fuego, y has conocido a un hombre al que no le puedes ordenar," dijo, sin embargo con tono vibrante. "Por tu propio bien, debes aprender los deseos y temores de tu corazón y debes aprender a confiar y respetar a la persona que tiene la habilidad y el poder de completarte." Hizo una pausa y luego agregó, "Yo".

Rosalie sólo lo miró fijamente, incapaz de creer que él tuviera el valor de decirle que tenía que enseñarle algunas lecciones. "Estás loco, ¿lo sabías?"

"No importa si me crees, o incluso si niegas tus propios deseos —no todavía— mientras aprendes obediencia. Comenzaremos el entrenamiento ahora, debido a que no hay tiempo que perder. Tu castigo por golpear a un rey de Tarok, y por tu rudesa", dijo," será permanecer aquí toda la noche."

La mandíbula de Rosalie cayó y se quedó mirando al hijo de puta con total incredulidad. ¿La dejaría atada a una estaca en medio de una pradera en la montaña? ¿Desnuda?

"Mis protecciones te mantendrán a salvo aquí, y nada te hará daño." Levantó las manos y un brillo color rojo llenó el aire alrededor de Rosalie, como una burbuja de fuego, y luego se fue. "Cuando vuelva por ti en la mañana, te dirigirás a mí como amo, y con respeto, o no te liberaré. ¿Entiendes?"

"Pudrete." Rosalie apretó los dientes y sus oídos sonaron con la rabia que rasgaba a través de ella.

Emmet asintió lentamente, con su expresión severa. "Veo que lo harás", dijo antes de volverse y alejarse.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 3

Rosalie soltó un grito de furia. Con toda la fuerza que tenía, dio un tirón en contra de sus ataduras. Eran tiras de cuero las que tenía en las muñecas y tobillos y le dolían los músculos por el esfuerzo de luchar contra ellos.

Las correas no se movían. No era que hubiera pensado que lo harían.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. Cálmate. Esto no va a sacarte de aquí, Rosalie Swan.

Obligándose a relajar sus músculos, poco a poco volvió la cabeza de un lado a otro, y trató de inclinar la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás lo mejor que pudo. No había rastro del hijo de puta. Sólo árboles, pasto, montañas, flores... bla, bla, bla.

La respiración de Rosalie y su ritmo cardíaco estaban sorprendentemente tranquilos aún teniendo en cuenta sus circunstancias. Pero estaba increíblemente excitada, y eso la molestaba y excitaba a la vez. ¿Cómo podría el ser secuestrada por un magnífico Conan el Bárbaro, y permanecer como una ofrenda a los dioses, ponerla tan caliente?

Pero, con sus piernas abiertas, su vagina estaba más que húmeda, sus pliegues hinchados, y su clítoris más palpitante. Sus pechos sobresalían, sus pezones estaban duros como piedras preciosas, con los brazos estirados arriba, y sus manos todavía agarrando la estaca de oro. Deseó poder montar del extremo liso y redondo de la estaca ahora mismo para conseguir algo de alivio. Maldita sea, necesitaba llegar al clímax.

Lo más que probable que esto se debía a su año de celibato. Alice tenía razón, no debería haberse olvidado tan completamente de sí misma. Entonces no estaría tan desesperada por ser follada por su captor.

Incluso si hacía vibrar su vagina con sólo una mirada.

Es un violador, maldita sea. Pero su mente alejaba ese pensamiento. Sintió un montón de agresión y poder en el hombre-tigre... pero no maldad. No tenía realmente intención de tomarla contra su voluntad, más allá de lo que hizo ya.

Por lo tanto, sería una batalla de voluntades. Que así fuera.

Rosalie suspiró y miró las extrañas nubes azul-verdoso encima de ella en el cielo oscuro. Las nubes se movían como si un viento suave las empujara, pero no podía sentir una brisa o escuchar la cascada. Se sentía sorprendentemente cálida y confortable, como si estuviera dentro de una habitación, en lugar de en el exterior, en medio de la nada. Incluso las piedras que había estado hurgando en su espalda ya no la molestaba, y era como si estuviera acostada en una cama suave de terciopelo en lugar de pasto. Curioso.

Era hora de hacer balance y formular un plan.

Estaba atada a una estaca y desnuda (medias hasta el muslo y tacones de aguja no contaban como prendas de vestir), y completamente vulnerable para el hombre o bestia... o los hombres que habían. Estaba en medio de un prado lleno de árboles, flores y arbustos que no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes. No era que hubiera estado nunca en el campo - era una chica de ciudad y una abogado por el amor de Dios. ¿Qué sabía acerca de zonas rurales?

Menos mal que hizo pis antes de salir del restaurante y que no había bebido mucho con la cena. Pero, ¿qué haría si no la liberaba más tarde?

Sus nudillos todavía latían de golpear con el puño el ojo del bastardo - Emmet dijo que era su nombre. A pesar de que había insistido en que lo llamara amo. Maldito idiota. Le demostraría quien era el amo.

Obediencia mi trasero.

A pesar de le importaba un comino lo que le había dicho, sus palabras resonaban en su mente. "Has venido a un mundo que no entiendes, mi Gata de fuego, y has conocido a un hombre al que no puedes ordenar."

Un mundo que no entendía... él tenía razón. No entendía cómo algo de esto podía ser real, o incluso cómo sabía que lo era. ¿Estaba este un mundo lleno de hombres que ataban a las mujeres que se negaban a llamarlos Amos? Grandioso.

La parte de no ser capaz de mandarle, sin duda tenía que verlo —ningún hombre que había conocido era como él, y maldito, pero la excitaba más de lo que quería admitir.

Lo que él iba a a descubrir, sin embargo, era que acababa de conocer a una mujer a quien él no podía mandar. Sí, se matarían el uno al otro en cualquier momento.

Ella no podía dejar de imaginarse la sinceridad en sus ojos cuando le había dicho, "Por tu propio bien, debes aprender los deseos y temores de tu corazón..."

Imbécil. Como si hubiera algo que él pudiera enseñarle a ella. Ella siempre sabía lo que quería, y cuando lo encontraba, iba por ello. No necesitaba que el magnífico Neandertal con algunos tatuajes, ojos verdes, le enseñara nada.

En cuanto al miedo, no temía a nada cuando se trataba de su corazón. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido su lección, y no dejaría que ningún hombre se acercara lo suficiente como para hacerle daño. Así que ¿A qué había que temer?

"... Y debes aprender a confiar y respetar a la persona que tiene la habilidad y el poder de completarte. Yo."

Oh, sí, claro. Como si ella confiara y respetara a un bruto que la arrastró a través de un espejo, que se convertía en tigre y la había placado, luego la había dejado atada a las estacas, sola, en medio de la nada. Caliente y cachonda de paso.

Hijo de puta.

Maldita sea, pero lo que la molestaba era que lo deseara tanto en vez de odiarlo. ¿Qué tenía él? Algo le dijo que era más que un simple patán arrogante a quien le gustaba andar con mujeres de los alrededores. Incluso en su forma dominante, parecía de alguna manera sincero y cuidadoso.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. Bueno, eso tenía mucho sentido. Ella fue atada y unida a una estaca y estaba completamente a merced de su captor, y pensó que parecía cuidarla. Una vez que regresara a San Francisco, tendría que visitar a un psiquiatra con seguridad. Tal vez la desaparición de Bella la había afectado más de lo que se había dado cuenta.

Acabó cerrando los ojos, para dormir, y esperando despertar en su propia cama.

Emmet pasó a tigre y se paseó por la orilla de la Selva Tarok, con su mirada centrada en la muchacha atada en la pradera. Nunca dejaría a Rosalie, o a ninguno de sus súbditos, solo y vulnerable. Se quedaría con ella, por mucho que le tomara que aprendiera lo que se necesitaba para curar su corazón y alma.

No tenía duda que se rendiría a su deseo, al principio sería solo como una manera de estar libre de sus ataduras. Pero sería un buen comienzo, y pronto aprendería a someterse a todas sus demandas.

El viento le alborotó el pelo mientras continuaba tranquilamente su paseo. Ella se sentiría cómoda en el césped de la noche ya que había usado su magia para colocar un cojín de terciopelo negro en su espalda. El aire permanecía inmóvil dentro de la burbuja de protección que había puesto alrededor de su compañera, y la temperatura se mantendría constante y cómoda, siempre y cuando la rodeara. Las Noches en el Reino de espadas seguían siendo frías durante la mayor parte de la primavera, pero la cúpula la protegería, al igual que su piel lo protegía a él. No sería capaz de olerlo, oír o sentir el mundo a su alrededor, más allá de esa barrera, estaría a salvo.

El sol había alcanzado en el horizonte, lanzando una luz dorada sobre su montaña, y acariciaba el prado, con sus últimos rayos. Los oídos de Emmet se contrajeron, su sensible audición capto unas ardillas y un calin corriendo a lo largo de las ramas de los árboles ch'tok y sini.

A lo lejos un lobo aulló en la montaña, uno de la manada del Señor Kir, y Emmet escucho el sonido de muchas patas, pezuñas, y pies pequeños de las criaturas del bosque luchando por la seguridad de sus depredadores. Los lobos cavernícolas de Emerald City reinaban en las tierras al otro lado de la montaña y debajo de ella, aunque a menudo viajaban por el camino amarillo entre su reino y Tarok.

A medida que continuaba el ritmo, Emmet detectó la gama de emociones filtrarse a través de Rosalie - de la ira a la lujuria, a la frustración a la calmada consideración. Al igual que sus hermanos, Emmet no podía leer la mente, pero podía sentir las emociones de los demás en su presencia.

A menos que la persona supiera cómo ocultar sus verdaderas emociones, una habilidad poco común que Mikaela había perfeccionado. Emmet rugió y mostró los dientes ante la idea de su hermana traidora. Él y sus hermanos nunca sintieron la oscuridad que había reclamado su corazón y alma. Incluso ahora, una parte de él le dolía por rescatar a la hermana que había amado.

Lo que daría por borrar el daño causado por la elección de mis padres.

O podría Edward tener razón... ¿Qué la oscuridad ya existía dentro de Mikaela? Edward creía que los anteriores Gran Rey y Reina reconocieron este mal y tomaron la decisión que sintieron que era mejor para todos en Tarok. Emmet... no estaba tan seguro.

Pero entonces fui un tonto, confiando ciegamente en Mikaela hasta su traición.

No sólo podía enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos, Mikaela también estaba dotada con el don de ser capaz de leer los pensamientos de una persona si se proyectaba con fuerza suficiente. Cuando eran jóvenes, en sus veintes más o menos, los cuatro hermanos, habían aprendido eventualmente a proteger sus mentes de su hermana. Hasta habían dominado la capacidad de bloquearla, Mikaela había disfrutado de espiar mentalmente a los jóvenes y burlarse con lo que había aprendido. Ya fuera una travesura o una aventura sexual temprana, se enteró de todo lo que pudo acerca de ellos. Les había llevado toda la escolarización tanto de la hechicera Leeani como de los jóvenes dominarse para ocultar sus pensamientos, y fueron capaces de hacerlo hacía más de doscientos años.

Ante el recuerdo de la hechicera, un ronroneo riendo se levantó en Emmet. Cómo él y sus hermanos habían codiciado a su antigua profesora. Los dijes que colgaban de los pezones oscuros de Leeani y su voz sensual fue una distracción para los jóvenes.

Seguramente les llevaría a mucho más tiempo aprender la lección de lo que debería si su amo hubiera sido uno de los ancianos brujos decrépitos.

Emmet sacudió su enorme cabeza y levantó el hocico al viento. El perfume de Rosalie de flores estrella y medianoche todavía colgaba en la brisa. Él olfateo el aroma de un anlia macho cerca, también, y el hambre le quemó el vientre por carne fresca. Pero no quería abandonar a su mujer ni un momento, ni siquiera para calmar su sed. Si era necesario podría convocar mágicamente a Kalina para que la cuidara, pero decidió quedarse con su futura reina.

Tenía la sensación que Rosalie no sentía hambre, y había captado el olor al vino y buena comida en su cálido aliento. El fuego ardía en su lomo, y el deseo por su compañera estaba cerca de abrumarlo. Sería un reto domarla... un reto que sin duda le gustaría.

Una cálida boca rozó a Rosalie, y ella abrió los labios y dio un suave gemido. Firmes labios se apretaron a los suyos, y rastrojos rasparon su piel mientras una lengua se precipitaba en el interior. Con un suave gemido de rendición invitó a la lengua del hombre más profundo, lo invitó a llenar su boca de la misma manera que quería que su pene llenara su vagina.

Oyó una cascada golpeando en la distancia, un gorjeo de pájaros y el sonido del viento entre los árboles. Los olores estaban dispersos, también. La hierba y un perfume de flores silvestres... y el olor de un hombre.

Su peso presionó contra su cuerpo desnudo la camisa de cuero y pantalones ajustados. Ella levantó su montículo contra su furiosa erección, necesitándolo tanto, queriéndolo con todo lo que tenía.

Poco a poco los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron y vio a Emmet encima de ella con una sonrisa tan carnal que la emoción corrió directamente de sus pezones a su vagina y espalda. Sus caderas estaban apretadas a la de ella y sus manos estaban amarradas a ambos lados de sus pechos. Alrededor de sus rasgos oscuros, su melena color madera marrón colgaba el largo lo suficiente para jugar con sus pechos.

Ella siempre había pensado que un hombre con el pelo largo era sexy, y maldito si no lo era y más. Su pendiente de oro brillaba con el sol de la mañana, arrastrándose ásperamente por la mandíbula, y la contusión color púrpura de la piel debajo del ojo le daba un aspecto aún más resistente y peligroso que antes.

Esto fue real. Él era real.

En ese momento Rosalie no sabía si estaba enojada con él por secuestrarla y atarla... o quería rogarle que la follara.

Siempre en control, decisiva, devoradora de hombres, Rosalie Swan había perdido las palabras, por primera vez en su vida adulta.

Era una abogada de acosos sexuales, por el amor de Dios, e iba tras de esos pendejos con venganza. Siempre sabía qué decir, siempre ganaba sus casos, y no aguantaba la mierda de nadie. Después de lo que pasó en la escuela de derecho, Rosalie hizo todo lo posible como abogada para enjuiciar a cada hijo de puta que pensó que podía salirse con la suya utilizando su fuerza y posición para intimidar a sus clientes.

Y sus clientes no eran siempre mujeres. Varios fueron hombres que, o bien tenían una mujer dominante tratando de llevarlos a la cama a la fuerza con la amenaza de su empleo, o un hombre que quería fregarles en el trasero. No tenía nada en contra de cualquier tipo de sexo, siempre y cuando fuera de mutuo acuerdo. Y si no lo era, más vale que tuvieran cuidado porque Rosalie arrastraría el trasero del violador por el piso.

Había ido tras todos ellos por venganza, y nunca perdió un caso. Como si eso compensara el acoso que había sufrido a manos de sus profesores del colegio de abogados.

Pero mientras se quedaba mirando a Emmet, era como si toda su rabia y heridas del pasado se hubieran ido, como su ropa, dejando sólo a la mujer. Y esta mujer deseaba a este hombre más que a nada. Aquí mismo. Ahora mismo.

No tenía sentido en absoluto. Nada de eso.

"Mi Gata de fuego despertó". Emmet bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios sobre los de ella otra vez. Olía a brisa de los bosques y un almizcle primitivo masculino que se filtraba en su sangre como alcohol, intoxicándola de igual manera. "¿Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo?", Le preguntó.

"No" Rosalie se obligó a mentir cuando se movió contra sus ataduras y trató de no quejarse con su toque sensual y sus palabras. Tenía que tener la cabeza fría. "Y no soy nada tuyo."

Un ronroneo retumbando se le levantó en el pecho, recordándole a Rosalie que este hombre podría convertirse en un tigre real. "Quieres que mi pene penetrando en tu interior," dijo en voz baja mientras su boca se movía a su oído. "Te llenaré como ningún otro hombre podrá. O nunca más lo hará."

"Estás loco", dijo Rosalie, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por él. A pesar de que se arqueó, presionando sus pechos y montículo más fuerte a sus músculos vestidos de cuero.

Su barba raspó su mandíbula mientras movía la boca de nuevo a ella. "¿Lo estoy, muchacha?" Él le mordió su labio inferior, lo que la hizo jadear con dolor y emoción. "No lo creo."

Rosalie lo deseaba tanto en ese momento que no le importaba cómo la tomara, con tal de que metiera su miembro dentro de ella, tan duro y rápido que pudiera sentirlo todo el camino hasta su garganta.

Pero primero tenía que orinar muy, muy, urgentemente.

"Desátame", dijo ella con tanta fuerza como pudo, pero su demanda sonó tan vacía como el sentimiento detrás de ella. "Tengo que hacer mis necesidades."

Por un momento la estudió y luego, asintió. Con un movimiento de su muñeca tatuada con la espada, fue liberada de sus ataduras.

Rosalie le dio una mirada cautelosa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y luego la agarraba por los brazos un momento. Sus músculos le dolieron por haber estado en la misma posición por tanto tiempo, y si no fuera porque la sostenía probablemente habría caído.

Miró hacia abajo y vio que había descansado sobre terciopelo. De alguna manera se las había arreglado para colocar un cojín de terciopelo negro debajo de ella.

"Escucha, tengo que ir con desesperación." Su mirada se lanzó a los árboles cercanos y de nuevo a Emmet. "Dame un momento a solas, ¿de acuerdo?"

Él asintió y se dirigió hacia el monte, sus tacones de aguja se tambaleaban al caminar sobre el suelo desigual a través de una extraña niebla de la mañana color azul-verde. Le dolía la cabeza por no tener su café de la mañana y los nudillos le latían por haber golpeado al gorila grande anoche.

Una vez que se colocó detrás de los arbustos pensó que orinaría para siempre, pero le dio tiempo de pensar. Podría escabullirse y esconderse en el bosque antes que tuviera la oportunidad capturarla.

Rosalie terminó su asunto, se levantó y comenzó a moverse al bosque, con sus talones tambaleándose al caminar sobre el suelo en bruto. Tendría que quitarse las malditas cosas, pensó mientras rodeaba un árbol.

Y se golpeó directo con Emmet.

"La pradera está en la otra dirección", dijo mientras la tomaba de la parte superior del brazo. "¿Lo has olvidado tan fácilmente?"

Antes que pudiera responder, la agarró por la cintura y la arrojó encima de su hombro.

Rosalie gritó y golpeó con los puños el duro trasero como de piedra. "¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame ir!"

Pero el hombre era increíblemente rápido. Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba en el cojín de terciopelo negro, atada y extendida, con el Sr. Tipo Oscuro Peligroso entre sus muslos de nuevo.

"Ahora, ¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado, Gata de fuego?" Emmet presionó su erección aún más fuerte contra su abertura mientras levantaba la cabeza y miraba sus ojos verdes de fuego. "¿Consideraste mis palabras? ¿Me obedecerás sin cuestionarme?"

"No soy alguien a quien puedas mandar." Rosalie se unió a su mirada de frente mientras su enojo volvía como llamas devorando pasto seco. Su voz se elevó mientras golpeaba su calma. "¿Te excitas atando a alguien más pequeño y más débil que tú, e intimidándola hasta la sumisión?"

Su expresión cambió de sensual a dura en un instante. "Está claro que necesitas más tiempo para considerar tu lección."

La obstinación y el orgullo de Rosalie le impidieron gritar, ¡No! ¡No me dejes aquí!

En cambio, lo miró. "Vete al infierno".

Emmet pasó sus manos sobre sus muslos vestidos mientras se recostaba sobre sus piernas y retrocedía. La estudió, flexionando los músculos de su mandíbula y endureciéndola. Su voz profunda era controlada al hablar, "Cuando puedas admitir lo que más deseas y temes... cuando me demuestres tanto confianza como respeto... estarás libre de mente, cuerpo y espíritu."

Retrocedió y se levantó, después agitó la mano y un brillo rojo llenó el aire otra vez y luego desapareció. Los sonidos del bosque y los olores se desvanecieron otra vez – la había encerrado en una especie de burbuja protectora.

Emmet comenzó a cambiar a tigre y Rosalie no pudo dejar de admirar la impresionante vista. De alguna manera la hacía sentirse pequeña e insignificante, pero orgullosa y poderosa. Cuando volvió a ser un tigre blanco con rayas negras, la estudió por un momento, y entonces oyó su voz en su cabeza. Soy el único hombre que puede hacerte sentir completa. Soy tu amo.

Con bellos y fluidos movimientos, saltó y salió de su línea de visión en la extraña niebla azul-verde.

Las emociones arrasaron a Rosalie, como lo habían hecho desde el momento en que entró en su casa y sabía que algo había cambiado. No iba a dejarse vencer por este hombre y su propio juego al mismo tiempo que la ataba y la ponía sobre su espalda. Era obvio que era tan terca como ella, y tendría que cambiar su plan de juego.

Los inicios de una idea brillaron en el fondo de la mente de Rosalie. Emmet había dicho que no la iba a soltar hasta que lo llamara amo. Muy bien, lo haría, pero una vez que fuera libre, una vez encontrara la oportunidad adecuada, se vengaría de él y escaparía.

Nadie se metía con Rosalie Swan.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 4

Cuando Emmet se acercó a su compañera, era ya tarde. El escudo de protección que colocó a su alrededor aseguraba que el sol no dañara su pálida, perfecta piel, y el viento frío no tocara su carne desnuda.

Quitando el escudo se interpuso entre sus muslos y la miró.

Rosalie inclinó la cabeza y lo miró de frente. "Por favor, libérame ahora..." Tragó, con la garganta trabajando como para ahogar un nombre que se sentía más adecuado para él que el que ella debía decir para liberarse.

Emmet enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. "¿Sí?"

El dolor que le causaba no decirle lo que debe, se hizo evidente en su expresión y en su tono. "Por favor, libérame amo." Ella dijo amo de una manera que sonaba más como hijo de puta, pero le gustaba, sin embargo.

Para esta mujer, esa admisión valía mucho más de lo que cualquier chica que se arrojara a sus pies y le suplicara por su pene.

Pero él simplemente asintió. "Te has ganado la libertad de tus fijaciones... por ahora."

Rosalie se mordió los labios, con los dientes blancos contra su carne roja gruesa, como si tratara de contener una furiosa respuesta. Si bien se puso de rodillas entre sus muslos, sus ojos aguamarina disparaban puñales a él, que si hubieran sido reales, lo habría matado muchas veces.

Tomando precauciones para proteger sus pelotas, con un gesto de su mano Emmet liberó su magia, enviando sus vínculos y estacas de nuevo al castillo.

La libertad repentina tomó a Rosalie por sorpresa - casi había esperado que la dejara allí otra noche. No se atrevía a apartar los ojos de Emmet mientras ella bajaba sus brazos doloridos de encima de su cabeza a su vientre al descubierto. Sus pulseras fusionadas aún seguían juntas, como esposas, y ella estaba dolorida por estar en la misma posición durante casi un día entero. La única vez que estuvo de pie había ido a hacer pis, y fueron tal vez diez minutos como máximo.

"¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo?" Preguntó ella mientras se tocaba las pulseras con un dedo. El oro se separó, dejando intactas sus joyas y todo como habían estado antes.

Magia. Él puede hacer magia de verdad.

"Vendrás conmigo a mi castillo". Emmet le frotó las muñecas con dedos fuertes y abriéndose camino hasta sus brazos, y ella quiso fundirse con su toque. "Cenaremos y continuaremos con tu formación."

En lugar de discutir con él, ella preparó sus brazos a sus costados para empujarse hacia arriba, y la ayudó a sentarse. Ahora que no estaba acostada sobre su espalda, y no se moría por ir al baño - no tanto, de todos modos, tenía una buena vista de donde estaba. Era hermoso, y le recordaba una de las pinturas de Alice. Mejor aún, esa escena de The Sound of Music , donde la mamá y todos los niños subían a las hermosas montañas y cantaban.

Buen Dios. Mi mente se ha derretido con seguridad.

Su corazón se redujo en su vientre al darse cuenta que el espejo mágico por el que había llegado se había ido.

Volvió la mirada hacia Emmet y vio que la mirada negra que le había dado era aún más oscura que antes.

Ja. Sirve bien al bastardo. Si tenía la oportunidad le ennegrecería su otro ojo, también.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?", Preguntó.

Emmet se encogió de hombros, pero el movimiento le pareció cualquier cosa menos casual. "Eres mi compañera de destino."

"Yo no pertenezco aquí". Rosalie hizo una mueca mientras se masajeaba los músculos doloridos. Odiaba admitirlo, pero sus manos se sentían de maravilla. "Y contrario a lo que puedas pensar, no te pertenezco."

Su expresión se mantuvo en calma mientras continuaba el trabajo de su cuerpo con su toque mágico. "Esta es tu casa, Gata de fuego."

"Maldita sea. No lo entiendes." A Rosalie le dolía la cabeza por no tener su habitual cuarto de cafeína y le tomó esfuerzo no gritarle. "Tengo que encontrar a mi hermana. Desapareció hace un año, y si no me voy a casa, no puedo continuar mi búsqueda de ella."

Con un movimiento fluido, Emmet se puso detrás de ella y comenzó a masajear su cuello y hombros. "Un día te ayudaré a encontrar a tu hermana."

Rosalie no podía dejar de descansar con su toque mientras la amasaba alejando los nudos de sus músculos. "En este punto es probable que necesite un milagro para encontrar Bella, pero no pararé hasta hacerlo."

Se detuvo un largo rato, con las manos calientes contra su piel desnuda. "Estoy seguro de que volverás a estar con tu hermana, Gata de fuego." Su voz era firme y de conocimiento, como si creyera lo que decía. "Pero primero tienes que completar tu formación y que te des cuenta que tu lugar está junto a mí."

"Dame un respiro", se quejó. Sabía que era inútil discutir el punto con él. Ahora no, de todos modos.

Después que Emmet terminó de masajear los músculos de Rosalie, la ayudó a levantarse. Sus piernas temblaban y se tambaleó sobre sus talones. Habría caído si él no hubiera estado allí para sostenerla. Por tan sólo una fracción de tiempo se dejó inclinarse hacia él, con sus senos desnudos apretados contra su pecho vestido, con su erección contra su vientre, con sus manos sosteniéndola por las caderas.

Su aroma cálido, a tierra llenaba sus sentidos y su vagina le dolía tanto que la humedad se filtraba entre sus muslos. Apretó las manos en su túnica y alzó la cara para mirar esos ojos hambrientos e indomables de él. Maldita sea, pero lo deseaba, y Rosalie Swan siempre iba tras lo que deseaba.

Era alta, pero él era un buen pie más alto que ella, incluso con sus tacones de aguja puestos. Un murmullo se levantó en su pecho mientras Rosalie levantaba la mano y deslizaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y trató de tirar de su cabeza hacia abajo a la de ella mientras ella se ponía de puntillas. Quería darle un beso. Lo necesitaba.

Él no se movió. Sólo la estudiaba con su intensa mirada.

Rosalie frunció el ceño y se volvió. "Tengo que hacer pis", dijo mientras pisaba y encontraba otro monte. La hizo enojar aún más que la siguiera, pero ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar del hijo de puta que la había secuestrado?

Después que se sintió aliviada Emmet la llevó de nuevo a la pradera. Las estacas, el cojín, sus restos de ropa... todo se había ido. Al parecer, uso su magia otra vez para deshacerse de todo.

Emmet levantó la cabeza y dio un fuerte grito, como una llamada de algún tipo. En el momento siguiente se oyó un ruido atronador, y luego una criatura arrancó de las profundidades de la selva. Era una hermosa bestia color plata, como un caballo, pero diferente. Su hocico era mucho más estrecho y su escudo le dio un brillo lustroso, como una piscina de plata líquida. Mientras galopaba hacia ellos, sus movimientos eran tan suaves y fluidos como los de Emmet cuando era tigre.

Cuando la criatura llegó y se detuvo, bajó la cabeza y golpeó a Emmet ligeramente en el hombro.

Emmet frotó sus nudillos a lo largo del hocico de la criatura. "Mi buen amigo Tok de jul, tengo un favor que pedirte el día de hoy. Un paseo para mi compañera Rosalie y yo, por favor."

Fascinada, Rosalie vio a la bestia levantar la cabeza y murmurar una respuesta en un tono que fue casi humano.

"Muchas gracias, Tok". Emmet inclinó la cabeza y alzó la cintura de Rosalie. A partir de la nada sacó una manta negra satinada y una silla de montar de cuero negro, y los puso en la espalda de Tok.

Él se movió detrás de Rosalie y la agarró por la cintura. Antes de que incluso tuviera la oportunidad de pensar, se estaba elevando en el aire, y ella dio un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Como si fuera ligera como una muñeca, fácilmente la colocó en la silla, cerca del cuello de Tok. La silla de montar de cuero se sintió excitante y erótica entre sus muslos desnudos y contra su lisa abertura. El pelo fino de Tok era como seda en sus dedos mientras ella se apoderaba de su melena plateada, y olía a galletas de mantequilla caliente y miel.

Su estómago gruñó.

Después que ayudó a Rosalie a montar a Tok, la bestia-caballo que él había llamado jul, Emmet se subió detrás de ella. La atrajo hacia él para que su espalda estuviera ceñida a su pecho, con su trasero apretado entre sus muslos y su pene duro. Tenía los brazos alrededor de su cintura, con el tatuaje de espada de su muñeca pareciendo casi brillar a la luz del sol.

"Comeremos tan pronto como lleguemos a mi castillo", dijo.

Rosalie se permitió relajarse contra el cuerpo musculoso de Emmet mientras el jul comenzó a moverse en dirección a la cascada. La niebla azul-verde que había estado allí en la mañana se había quemado al parecer lejos como la niebla de San Francisco en un día soleado. El sol se aferraba a la cima de las montañas, derramando su luz dorada sobre la parte superior del bosque.

Este lugar y este hombre debían estar llegándole, porque se sentía como la cosa más natural del mundo estar vestida sólo con sus medias hasta su muslo y sus tacones de aguja. Por no hablar de estar colocada entre las piernas de Emmet con sus muslos amplios, mientras montaba un caballo de plata llamado jul era un poco como montar su Harley, sólo que desnuda.

Así es. Ella se estaba perdiendo en la locura.

El viento enfrió sus pezones y pliegues expuestos, y la marcha rodante de Tok no ayudaba al dolor en su vagina. Rosalie se movió, tentada a deslizar sus dedos en su vagina y hacerse cargo de ese dolor en ese momento.

"Te sientes perfecta en mis brazos", murmuró Emmet cerca de su oído, con su barba gruesa acariciando su piel y provocando una emoción a través de ella. Movió las manos sobre sus pechos y ella no pudo evitar gemir mientras le pellizcaba los pezones y los jalaba, poniéndola aún más caliente de lo que ya estaba.

Rosalie deslizó sus dedos a su vagina y a su núcleo y los maldijo a la vez.

"No, Gata de fuego." Emmet le puso los brazos a su alrededor y le capturó las muñecas con sus manos. Él se echó hacia atrás, llevando sus muñecas detrás de ella y luego por arte de magia estuvieron fijas de nuevo con las pulseras de oro. "No puedes llegar al clímax sin mi permiso."

"Maldito seas." murmuró ella mientras la apretaba contra su pecho, excepto que esta vez le había atrapado las manos entre ellos. Sin embargo, incluso mientras lo maldecía, se sintió más caliente que nunca.

Mientras el caballo-bestia se movía por los árboles en un camino salpicado por el sol, Emmet sostuvo su palma frente Rosalie. Un extraño artefacto apareció, como si hubiera surgido justo en su mano. Se parecía mucho a la espada del tatuaje en su muñeca, sólo que en tres dimensiones.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. "Er... ¿qué vas a hacer con eso?"

"Es una herramienta de enseñanza." murmuró Emmet mientras la bajaba.

Él tenía su otro brazo envuelto apretado alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos continuaban atados a su espalda, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que ver como lo introducía en su vagina.

Su corazón latió más rápido y la sangre corrió por su cabeza mientras la punta inusualmente cálida penetraba en su centro. Los lados estaban plegados mientras él lo deslizaba dentro de ella todo el camino, y luego la espada se amplió.

"Oh, Dios." Jadeó Rosalie mientras el dispositivo la llenaba, y luego estuvo a punto de gritar de placer, mientras comenzaba a vibrar.

Tok el caballo-bestia siguió adelante como si Rosalie no estuviera recibiendo el viaje de su vida, el clip clop suave de sus pezuñas al tiempo que la espada se empujaba dentro y fuera de su núcleo, al parecer por propia voluntad. Probablemente el hijo de puta detrás de ella estaba usando su magia para hacer que se moviera de esa manera.

¿Cuándo había comenzado a tomar por sentado su magia?

"No puedes llegar al clímax sin mi permiso", Emmet ordenó, aun cuando ella se precipitaba hacia un orgasmo. "O bien, serás castigada."

Pudrete. Ella se vendría cuando quisiera, y nadie la iba a castigar.

Cada vez más cerca su orgasmo crecía. Justo cuando pensaba que se iba a venir, el vibrador de espada se detuvo. Se encogió dentro de su núcleo y Rosalie estuvo a punto de gritar de frustración.

La palma de Emmet estaba caliente contra su vientre, y jugaba con su colgante de tigre de su ombligo con un dedo. "Pide permiso si quieres llegar al orgasmo, muchacha."

"Que te jodan", Le respondió ella.

Él dio una risa baja y vibrante. "Muy pronto, mi Gata de fuego."

Comenzó de nuevo. La espada se amplió y comenzó a vibrar y a moverse de arriba y abajo. Se sentía como si un pene se impulsara dentro de ella, mientras se engrosaba, conduciendo su salvaje necesidad de venirse. El sudor estalló sobre su piel, y su respiración se volvió más pesada.

Emmet chasqueó la lengua por su cuello mientras jugaba con sus pezones y se arqueó hacia él aún más. "Pídeme permiso", exigió.

Ella apretó los labios. "No".

El vibrador se detuvo de nuevo y Rosalie, que nunca lloraba, quería llorar.

"Estamos cerca del pueblo." Pellizcó y jaló de sus pezones. "Si quieres llegar al orgasmo antes de llegar, entonces me lo pedirás."

Rosalie apretó los dientes. Como el infierno que iba pedir permiso. Esperaría que estuviera sola y se encargaría de ese asunto ella misma. La sensación de la bestia entre sus muslos desnudos, el mejor vibrador del mundo en su núcleo, y su vagina desnuda y sus pechos... dios, estaba tan malditamente caliente que tal vez se habría corrido, si una fuerte brisa llegara con éxito a su clítoris.

El viaje tuvo un poco de baches entre más alto subían. La espada quedó alojada en su centro, pero no se movió. El terreno se hizo más montañoso y bello con su extraño aspecto, con algunos árboles con troncos brillantes de plumas azules en lugar de hojas, y otros con follaje como tapetes de encaje o copos de nieve.

Cuando llegó a ella que Emmet había dicho que estaban a punto de llegar a un pueblo, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró de nuevo. "¿No me pasearás por el pueblo como... como Lady Godiva, verdad?"

"Es tu elección". Emmet le levantó el pelo y le besó la parte posterior de su cuello, donde estaba húmedo de sudor. "Pídeme lo que necesites. Ya se trate de ropa o placer, consideraré tu petición."

Ella apretó los labios y miró los árboles delante. La luz del sol menguante parpadeaba a través de la copa de los árboles y le pareció oír voces.

El juguete de espada se amplió en su vagina y empezó a vibrar.

Oh, dios. No podía tardar mucho más. Por mucho que la estuviera matando, podía esperar por su orgasmo, pero no podía esperar para estar vestida. A pesar de la idea de montar a caballo a través de un pueblo sola con sus medias a medio muslo y tacones de aguja la excitaba de alguna extraña manera, no podía pensar que la idea fuera mala al estar desnuda en público. Hombres y mujeres viéndola atada y desnuda, con sus pechos sobresaliendo, con sus pezones duros, y su vagina brillando con humedad.

Y un vibrador en su interior.

Los movimientos de la espada parecieron volverse aún más intensos, más desesperados, empujándola más y más cerca del orgasmo evitando que pudiera hablar. Pero ¿y si ella llegaba a su clímax sin su permiso y se negaba a darle su ropa como castigo?

Ahora luchaba contra venirse, necesitando algo que usar, a pesar de que su cuerpo le decía que necesitaba llegar al clímax más que nada. "P-por favor, ¿puedo tener algo que ponerse?" Ella forzó, odiando el hecho de que tuviera tartamudez. Odiar el hecho que tuviera que pedirle lo que necesitaba.

"¿Cómo debes dirigirte a mí?", Preguntó, y al mismo tiempo ella estuvo segura de que oyó la risa proveniente alrededor de un recodo del camino.

¡No! Ella no iba a llamarlo amo de nuevo. Lo hizo sólo la primera vez para que la desatara. Pero esto era diferente.

"Es tu decisión, muchacha," murmuró, y la madera de su voz casi la tiró encima del borde. Tenía que ser follada tanto que casi no le importaba que la vieran en ese momento, o lo que pudieran decir.

"Yo soy tu amo ahora, Rosalie." Su voz la instaba a obedecer, exigiéndoselo. "Tu formación será mucho más fácil si lo reconoces ahora."

La espada continuó moviéndose dentro y fuera de su núcleo, llenándola mientras el caballo-bestia se acercaba a los sonidos de instrumentos de arado, de voces hablando, y de ruedas de traqueteo sobre las rocas.

A Rosalie le importaba un comino que la vieran más. Prefería ser vista desnuda en las calles de este pueblo, un lugar donde no tenía la intención de estar por mucho tiempo, que darle a Emmet la satisfacción de inclinarse ante él.

"Dilo", la instó.

"Vete al... diablo" logró decir justo antes de que el clímax más intenso de su vida la atravesara.

Ella gritó y Emmet apretó la mano en su pelo, sacudiéndole la cabeza hacia un lado, y reclamando sus labios en un beso crudo y brutal. E hizo que lo deseara aún más fuertemente. El calor de su orgasmo la atravesó de pies a cabeza en una ola otra, tras otra y ella no quiso que terminara. Las vibraciones de la espada se volvieron aún más salvajes y ella llegó a su clímax una y luego otra vez.

Emmet arrancó los labios de ella, con su respiración agitada, y sus ojos vidriosos, como si apenas se pudiera contener. Vagamente sentía su mano entre sus muslos y sacando la espada. Ella volvió la mirada de él para ver el dispositivo en su palma, reluciente con sus jugos. Y luego desapareció.

"Te has ganado el próximo castigo." Su tono era una mezcla de frustración, ira y lujuria.

"Ahora pídeme lo que necesitas antes de entrar en el pueblo."

¿En el pueblo? Qué diablos. Acaba de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Suspiró y se relajó en el pecho de Emmet, aún montada en pequeñas olas de placer.

Los sonidos de la población y la industria eran más fuertes ahora, y pronto todo el mundo la vería como una mujer que acababa de ser follada. Tenía la piel enrojecida y cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, con los jugos de su vagina sobre la silla de montar, con sus pechos hinchados de necesidad, con sus pezones duros y erguidos, con las manos atadas a su espalda.

Y estaba a punto de desfilar por una aldea.

A por todos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 5

El rostro de Rosalie mientras llegaba al clímax una y otra vez había causado que Emmet casi derramara su semilla en sus pantalones. Sólo deseaba quitar el cuero, alzar a su compañera y golpear hacia abajo su pene y manejarla hasta que ella gritara su placer de nuevo.

Aunque Emmet disfrutaba con la idea de tratar de hacerla llegar al clímax sin su permiso, un castigo que estaba seguro de su nueva reina disfrutaría, no podía creer su terquedad. Mientras se hacía más evidente que prefería ser vista desnuda en las calles del pueblo de espadas que llamarlo amo, su frustración aumentaba.

A pesar que la desnudez o casi desnudez era común en todo Tarok, incluyendo el reino de espadas, Emmet no tenía ningún deseo que todos pudieran ver los tesoros de su compañera, excepto él. La posesividad lo tomó por sorpresa y lo dejó casi sin palabras, sorprendido.

Estuvo tentado de dirigir a Tok lejos de la aldea y follar a Rosalie hasta su olvido mutuo. Sería bien entrada la noche entonces, y la oscuridad sería una capa fina cuando la llevara a su castillo.

O tal vez debería recuperar la ropa de ella ahora. Se lo había pedido, simplemente no lo había tratado con la forma de respeto, como una compañera sumisa debía hacerlo.

"Pídelo," siseó.

"Nop." Y luego la muchacha apretó la mano contra su pene y, tanto como su posición le permitiría, acariciaba con sus dedos el largo de su contorno.

Emmet reprimió un gruñido y un gemido.

"Muy bien", dijo entre dientes. "Es tu decisión, muchacha."

"Claro está" dijo con una voz que se burlaba de él, como si supiera que él deseara otra cosa que sus pechos deliciosos y su Quim para ser visto por su pueblo.

Emmet se enderezó en su asiento e instó a Tok a ir adelante. Él era el rey, carajo de los cielos. Y nunca se echaba atrás en su palabra.

Cuando entraron en el pueblo, la vergüenza enrojeció más a Rosalie, pero se quedó con la barbilla alta. Mientras se inclinaban ante su rey, los hombres y mujeres abiertamente la miraban, obviamente disfrutando de la vista de su cuerpo desnudo mientras Emmet hacía ruidosos gruñidos que casi la hacían reír en voz alta. Su pequeño plan había fracasado, y lo sabía.

Rosalie estaba muy relajada por el orgasmo cataclísmico el mejor de su vida. Se sentía drogadvayamos a ello... y drogada por el poder que ahora sabía aplazaba a Emmet. Ella le sonreía a la gente y ondeaba sus manos que ya no estaban atadas a la espalda. Sus miradas apreciaban su cuerpo vuelto a la vida, y pronto ella estuvo más caliente que nunca. Sobre todo después de conseguir dar un vistazo de los pobladores que este lugar tenía. Grandes hombres musculosos en camisas y pantalones de cuero ajustados, y las mujeres con tiras de cuero que mostraban más piel de lo que cubrían.

Emmet dejó escapar un ruido sordo y Tok trotó rápido. Rosalie tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír, y ella nunca se reía a menos que estuviera borracha.

Una cosa que notó fue que su pueblo no lo miraba con temor o reverencia, como si fuera una especie de dios. En cambio, sonreían y parecían abiertos y amistosos, como si estuvieran acostumbrados a que trabajara junto a ellos. Sin embargo, ella podía ver claramente el respeto por su rey, también.

El pueblo le recordaba una mezcla entre un ambiente medieval y algo más fantástico. Con carros cargados con productos, heno, y cosas que Rosalie no reconocía, viajando a lo largo de la ancha calle... pero sin medios de locomoción obvios. No había caballos, ni automóviles, ninguna persona incluso los guiaba. Los vendedores estaban detrás de las cajas de frutas y verduras que flotaban sin apoyo, y objetos insólitos aparecían y desaparecían de forma aleatoria.

El camino estaba pavimentado con losas de piedra y todo tipo de tiendas alineadas a cada lado. Todo estaba limpio y bien cuidado y olía maravilloso... a pan recién horneado de una panadería, a carnes a las brasas de un vendedor ambulante, y a cerveza de una taberna. Su estómago rugió de nuevo, y se dio cuenta que había pasado un buen día y noche ya desde su gran comida con Alice.

Con el pensamiento de su prima, su sonrisa se convirtió en un ceño fruncido. Si Rosalie no volvía a ella pronto, Alice entraría en pánico. Era calmada y tranquila, como una mujer del sur real, pero podía conseguir irritarse a toda prisa si la gente que amaba estaba en problemas.

Cuando Bella se desapareció, Alice había buscado por ella tan duro como cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. A pesar que Alice le había dicho a Rosalie que necesitaba seguir adelante con su vida, sabía que no debía creer que su prima seguiría su propio consejo. En su manera tranquila, Alice continuaría la búsqueda de Bella y nunca se rendiría. Y si Rosalie no apareciera de nuevo... maldita sea. Alice incluso se culparía de no acompañar a Rosalie a su casa y asegurarse que estuviera en ella con seguridad.

Y, por supuesto, tía Esme iría a balística. No importaría el auxiliar administrativo de Rosalie, Angie, quien también resultaba ser una amiga.

Nop, ni siquiera iba a considerar no volver a casa. Rosalie nunca defraudaría a la gente que amaba.

Cuando estuvieron más allá de las miradas de admiración de los habitantes del pueblo, Rosalie estuvo casi decepcionada. Podía entender cómo las modelos y estrellas de cine disfrutaban mostrando sus atractivos al público y la hizo sentirse más caliente que nunca. Y lo mejor de todo, había vuelto loco a Emmet.

Mientras Tok se los llevaba de la aldea y los subía más arriba de las montañas, Rosalie captó atisbos de una estructura enorme en tonos tierra a través de los árboles. Se mezclaba con la ladera de la montaña, como una obra de arte increíblemente grande.

"¿Te complació hacer que mi gente mirara tu cuerpo?", Preguntó Emmet en un tono furioso, irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos.

Sosteniendo la risa, Rosalie respondió: "¿Y que si lo hice?"

La voz de Emmet se hizo más profunda. "Aprenderás a responderme de una forma acorde con tu puesto."

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. "Déjalo ya."

En realidad gruñó. "Tu castigo seguirá aumentando."

"Lo que sea." Estaba demasiado malditamente mareada y con hambre para discutir con él en ese momento, y tenía miedo de que fuera a hacerla rogar por comida. Sólo podía verlo ahora, muriéndose de hambre porque era demasiado terca para dejar de tratar de obligarla a llamarlo amo.

Y era demasiado testaruda para ceder cuando finalmente rompieron a través de la cubierta de árboles, pudiendo ver claramente el castillo que se derramaba por la ladera, fluyendo con el terreno. Ella se enderezó en su asiento, alejándose de Emmet mientras absorbía el lugar más hermoso que había visto nunca.

"Es hermoso", dijo en voz alta, sin querer.

"Bienvenida a Espadas." El orgullo llenó la voz de Emmet. "Tu nuevo hogar."

Ella ignoró el comentario y se concentró en los jardines de las terrazas, balcones y ventanas de gran tamaño que debían dar una imagen impresionante de su reino.

Cuando llegaron al punto máximo, en el último piso del edificio, Emmet guió a Tok a lo que debía ser un establo. Sonidos inusuales de animales procedían de la cuadra, como los sonidos que Tok hizo en ocasiones durante el trayecto hasta el castillo.

Emmet brincó fuera de Tok y entonces sacó a Rosalie con un movimiento rápido, con las manos aún atadas a ella. Se dio la vuelta alrededor de ella y le estrechó con una mano una nalga, lo que obligó a golpear con fuerza sobre él, mientras con la otra mano tomaba la parte posterior de su cabeza y la mantenía inmóvil. "Eres una muchacha obstinada", dijo en un gruñido feroz, con sus ojos verdes ardiendo mientras encendían con fuego desde su interior.

Ella miró sus ojos muertos. "Y tú eres un burro obstinado."

Emmet la llevó casi a él en el mismo momento que bajó su boca a la suya. Sus labios aplastaron los de ella, y giró la cabeza con emoción y energía apenas contenida de rabia a través de él.

Estaba furioso con ella, pero no le haría daño, estaba absolutamente segura. Su instinto no le había fallado. El Rey Emmet podría ser un chico malo, pero era un buen hombre... que quería salirse con la suya todo el tiempo.

Bueno, conocería a su igual en Rosalie Swan, y si no había imaginado eso, debería apurarse a hacerlo.

Emmet se apartó de ella y gruñó. Con un rugido lanzó a Rosalie por encima de su hombro y se dirigió hacia su castillo y sus habitaciones. La ira y la lujuria que ardían por Emmet iba más allá de lo que había sentido en sus casi doscientos cuarenta años Tarok.

"Neandertal" Rosalie se movió en su espalda y gritó: "¡Bájame!"

Él colocó sus brazos justo debajo del trasero de Rosalie para que su Quim no fuera visto por los miembros de su castillo. Con su compañera encima del hombro, sus pechos y monte de Venus estarían cubiertos, lejos de miradas curiosas. Ya no se preguntaba por qué sentía ese deseo de mantener a su futura reina como suya. Ella le pertenecía, y nunca la compartiría de ninguna manera. En presencia de los demás, ella siempre seguiría estando vestida.

El sonido de las botas de Emmet sonaron contra el granito negro pulido mientras caminaba por las escaleras que llevaban a través del cristal biselado y las magníficas puertas de madera tallada de los árboles ch'tok más finos. Rosalie lo siguió cuando la dejó en el suelo, y antes que ninguno de sus sirvientes pudiera oírla, le golpeó con fuerza su trasero desnudo con la palma de su mano libre.

Ella gritó y gimió un solo aliento, y el miembro de Emmet sin duda estuvo a punto de explotar. Antorchas se encendían mientras sus largas zancadas recorrían el pasillo interminable de granito negro pulido mientras se dirigían hacia su habitación. Los sirvientes se mantenían alejados, al parecer, sintiendo su mal humor. Emmet nunca hizo daño a ninguna persona dentro de su reino y nunca lo haría. Sin embargo, cuando su estado de ánimo era negro, a sus empleados les quedaba claro.

Cuando finalmente llegó a su cuarto, Emmet empujó las puertas con su magia y la utilizó de nuevo para cerrar la madera pesada detrás de él. Bajó a Rosalie de su hombro y la echó en el centro de su cama.

Rosalie aterrizó sobre su espalda, con sus piernas abiertas, con ojos muy abiertos, con labios entreabiertos, y sus manos todavía atadas a su espalda. Sus pliegues estaban hinchados y brillantes con humedad, y sus pezones grandes y tensos.

Gruñendo, Emmet caminó a los pies de la cama de madera tallada. Tenía que recuperar el control. No podía permitir que esta muchacha tuviera la ventaja sobre él de ninguna manera.

Con un toque de sus dedos en el aire, utilizó su magia para liberar la unión que había colocado en sus brazaletes.

"Ya era hora." Se levantó de manera que sus manos libres ahora la abrazaban, pero no cerca de sus muslos vestidos con seda. En cambio, tiró hacia atrás la cabeza y esperó, como si lo desafiara a moverse entre sus muslos y la tomara.

"Te has ganado más castigos, muchacha", dijo mientras seguía su ritmo.

"Y no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?" Rosalie se movió de modo que quedó sobre sus manos y rodillas, moviéndola hasta el borde de la cama, hacia él, en un rastreo felino lento, y él se detuvo abruptamente. Sus pechos se balanceaban, casi hipnotizando sus movimientos, y su encantador tigre colgaba de su ombligo. "No me importa lo que pienses, o lo que me hagas. No te cederé a ningún hombre."

"En eso estás muy equivocada." Emmet se dirigió a Rosalie y agarró un puñado de su pelo castaño y le sujetó la cabeza delante de su furiosa erección. "Si te ordeno que me chupes el pene, lo harás."

"No" sacudió la cabeza y su boca rozó sus pantalones de cuero y la mitad de él pensó que lo hizo intencionalmente para volverlo loco.

"Si deseo que te acuestes sobre tu vientre para que pueda tomarte por atrás, lo harás."

"No". Rosalie pasó su lengua a lo largo del contorno de su erección, y a pesar de sí mismo su pene sacudió sus pantalones. "Lo haré sólo si es porque yo quiero."

Emmet agarró la cintura de Rosalie. En un rápido movimiento la sentó en la cama y la sentó en su regazo. Ella abrió la boca y trató de moverse, pero la había colocado de modo que su trasero estaba en el aire, con sus brazos y pelo sobre su cabeza. Movió sus dedos entre sus muslos y los obligó a abrirlos para poder ver sus pliegues. Su aroma cálido casi lo llevó a tomarla, maldito fuera el entrenamiento.

"Levántame, Conan." Luchó y golpeó su pantorrilla medio cubierta por su bota. "Ay. ¿Qué es esa cosa hecha de acero? "

Rosalie no estaba segura de lo que Emmet iba a hacer con ella, pero tenía una buena idea que iba a pegarle... y esperaba que lo hiciera. Su vagina ya estaba más que húmeda con el pensamiento, e incluso lucharía contra él, actuando como que no quería para encenderlo aún más. La forma magistral en que la manejaba sexualmente era excitante y no humillante… no le gustaba llamarlo amo. Eso era llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

Ella gimió, mientras frotaba su trasero con la mano. "¿Qué necesitas para aprender el lugar que te corresponde, Gata de fuego?"

"Soy tu igual, Emmet." Ella se retorció en su regazo, sintiendo la prensa dura de su pene contra su cadera. "¿Cuándo vas a darte cuenta que no me puedes controlar?"

"¿Entiendes por qué estás siendo castigada?", Le preguntó él, con su mano callosa acariciando las nalgas de su trasero en un movimiento lento y rítmico.

"Sólo hazlo ya." Rosalie arqueó sus caderas hacia arriba, hacia su mano. "Y entonces me follarás".

Con una inhalación aguda, como si le hubiera lanzado algo, y su mano golpeó su trasero. Fuerte.

Rosalie gritó, más por la sorpresa que de la picadura. Antes que tuviera la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento, la golpeó con fuerza una y otra vez, cada vez en una ubicación diferente.

Las sensaciones fueron salvajes e inesperadas. Ella había estado encendida por el pensamiento de ser sexualmente palmeada por un poderoso hombre, pero nunca se lo había imaginado así. Su trasero escocía, pero cada picadura de inmediato se convertía en calor que se extendía por las nalgas de su trasero y directamente a su vagina.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, Emmet la quitó de su regazo y la rodó con su espalda sobre la cama. Un poco de pasión y necesidad llenó su visión, y rezó para que él condujera su pene dentro de ella. Pero en lugar de eso movió la palma de la mano debajo de las nalgas escocidas de su trasero y bajó la cara hacia su vagina.

Rosalie casi se despegó mientras él hacía una pausa y respiraba hondo, como si bebiera el rico olor de sus jugos. "Quiero tu polla dentro de mí, Emmet".

Él metió la lengua en su interior y ella gritó, arqueándose. "Un sabor dulce, muy dulce", murmuró, como si se perdiera en el momento. Después, la lamió en una larga lamida desde el centro hasta su clítoris.

Ella gritó y le agarró la cabeza, apretando sus manos en su pelo como si eso pudiera permitirle esperar allí hasta que terminara el trabajo. Emmet sólo se detuvo un momento, tal vez en guerra consigo mismo por haberle dado algún control. Pero luego apretó su cara contra sus pliegues y chupó su clítoris.

Rosalie rompió en un grito, tan fuerte y durante tanto tiempo, que estuvo maravillada que ninguna de las ventanas se rompiera. Sus caderas se sacudieron en su contra cuando su orgasmo casi la partió en dos. Emmet dio un gruñido de satisfacción y siguió presionándose contra ella, para obligarla a otro orgasmo, y luego a otro.

Ella luchó contra él, tratando de conseguir que se detuviera. El placer era demasiado exquisito, demasiado para soportarlo. Ella había pensado que la espada fue increíble, pero la boca de Emmet la había llevado aún más lejos, hasta que finalmente la dejó ir.

Mientras observaba a su compañera recuperarse de sus muchos orgasmos, estudió su cara enrojecida y cuerpo, con el aumento y caída fuertes de su pecho, con los torrenciales líquidos de sus pliegues. La necesidad de tenerla fue más allá de cualquier necesidad que recordaba haber experimentado en su vida.

Control. Esto era sobre él teniendo el control de su mujer.

Su necesidad por ella era tan grande que tenía que conseguir la libertad ahora. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra chica en vez de Rosalie que él hubiera estado entrenando, hubiera buscado a Kalina o a cualquiera de las sirvientas, como a la voluptuosa Kira. En el pasado hubiera tomado a dos muchachas a la vez. Pero ahora que había encontrado a Rosalie, ya no podía pensar en sí mismo con cualquier otra mujer de ninguna manera. Se le ocurrió que ahora entendía por qué Edward sólo disfrutaba de los placeres de Bella.

Para Emmet no habría ninguna mujer, excepto Rosalie en su cama.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en sus ojos aguamarina de cristal mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones. No se atrevió a aventar su ropa a la distancia, con la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la de ella seguramente tentándolo a tomarla. No era que la ropa pudiera detenerlo.

Emmet se subió a la cama y sentó a horcajadas a Rosalie, sacando su pene al mismo tiempo que se acercaba a su cara. Sus ojos se agrandaron, y la oyó murmurar algo que sonó como "Ay dios mío" y "King Kong".

Antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de negarse con palabras, colocó su pene en su boca. Ella abrió los labios y movió su calor húmedo.

Rosalie lo tomó más profundo de lo que esperaba, con sus ojos centrados en él, mientras su lengua se arremolinaba alrededor de la cabeza de su pene y aplicaba una succión fuerte. Ella se llevó las manos hacia arriba y las envolvió alrededor de la base de su pene, y acunó sus bolas con la otra. Con cualquiera de sus mujeres en el pasado, nunca les habría permitido el uso de sus manos sin su permiso. Exigía la sumisión total y un control completo.

Sin embargo, Rosalie... ¿Qué en el nombre de los cielos que estaba haciendo con él?

Ella hizo suaves gemidos mientras lo chupaba, y sus ojos le decían lo mucho que disfrutaba de su pene en su boca. Apoyó sus manos en la cama, encima de su cabeza, decidido a tener un mayor control, y comenzó a empujar sus caderas más duro y más rápido dentro y fuera de su boca.

La necesidad por su mujer había crecido a tales proporciones increíbles que su clímax se estrelló contra él como una avalancha rugiendo al máximo como una Montaña Tarok. Gritó mientras se acercaba, con su grito lo suficientemente alto para tronar a través de su castillo. Su líquido brotó hacia la parte posterior de la garganta de Rosalie mientras lo chupaba y succionaba, hasta que sacó su pene firme mojado y quedó fuera de su boca.

Ella lamió una gota de su líquido que se había chorreado por la comisura de su boca. "Necesito tu polla en mi, Emmet. Ahora."

Él sacudió su cabeza y se alejó de ella hasta que se quedó a los pies de la cama. "Un baño se preparará para ti y la cena te será servida en estas habitaciones."

Emmet hizo caso omiso de su lujuria y sorpresa en sus ojos, y se sujetó los pantalones mientras caminaba hacia las puertas. Empujó éstas con sus manos, pero utilizó su magia para cerrar y bloquearlas rigurosamente de tal forma que su futura reina no pudiera escapar.

Después de que dejó a Rosalie, Emmet cambió a tigre y caminó por los largos pasillos de su castillo, con sus patas en silencio contra el piso de granito. Escapó de su casa al bosque oscuro y merodeó por entre los árboles ch'tok y sini. No hizo sonidos mientras se deslizaba entre los arbustos y delimitadas corrientes cristalinas. Su mirada se detenía en todo lo que lo rodeaba, y su sensibilidad auditiva capturaba cada sonido, desde el silbido de los grillos a la de los ratones correteando entre las hojas húmedas de la selva.

Sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia la preocupación de Rosalie por su hermana desaparecida. ¿Debería decirle que Bella era la Gran Reina de Tarok y Reina de Corazones?

Un murmullo se levantó en su pecho. Si lo hacía era probable que quisiera irse de inmediato, por lo que sería mucho más difícil convencerla que su lugar estaba con él en el reino de espadas. No, esperaría hasta el momento oportuno, cuando decidiera que era hora que lo supiera.

En los últimos años Emmet nunca había conocido una mujer tan frustrante y terca como Rosalie. En cada cosa, lo desafiaba. Se deleitaba en desafiarlo, incluso.

Dentro de su alma, sabía que el corazón de Rosalie necesitaba curarse de las heridas del pasado… lo percibía con tanta claridad como si se lo hubiera dicho en voz alta. Sabía que tenía que darle el control a él para que ella ya no sintiera como si se debiera tomar el mundo.

Pero ¿cómo voy a convencerla?

Él ya había mostrado debilidad con ella. Como todo buen rey Tarok o Amo que era, debería ser más estricto, debería controlar a la muchacha y conservarla bajo un control más estricto.

Sin embargo, incluso con el pensamiento cruzando su mente, se imaginó a Rosalie negandose a cada paso. Con su superioridad física y mágica, podría obligarla a inclinarse ante él, podía tomar todo de ella hasta que cediera a sus demandas.

Pero no quería que fuera a la fuerza. Quería que ella disfrutara la experiencia, no con ira o frustración o dolor más allá de emocionante y placentero. Sin duda, su espíritu de fuego no le permitía ser dominada.

¿Quiero romper ese espíritu?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Emmet dio un gruñido y se hundió más en el bosque. No, no quería romperla. Se deleitaba con la naturaleza pasional de su futura reina, admiraba todo lo que había visto de ella.

¿Cómo entonces la entrenaría para servir a mi lado?

Compromiso fue la palabra que le vino a la mente, pero no era fácil que llegara a su lengua. Era el rey de espadas, maldito cielo, y sus súbditos seguían sus órdenes sin rechistar.

Sin embargo, Rosalie no era su súbdita, y no había estado expuesta a los caminos de su mundo. Ella sería su reina, no su sirvienta. ¿Podría, tal vez, aplicar reglas diferentes para con ella?

Él era el rey. Hacía las reglas en su reino.

Rosalie había pedido su ropa cuando él se lo había exigido, pero se había negado a llamarle amo. ¿Sería suficiente que pidiera lo que quisiera, sin referirse a él de esa manera?

Con la gracia de su especie, Emmet brincó sobre varios árboles caídos y los aromas de una anlia le llegaron. Su vientre rugió de hambre y sus sentidos depredadores dieron patadas. Tal vez una búsqueda y un buen alimento aclararían su mente.

Era tarde en la noche cuando Emmet regresó a sus aposentos, aún en su forma de tigre.

Abrió las puertas y las cerró en silencio detrás de él de nuevo con su magia.

Inmediatamente captó el almizcle femenino de Rosalie entre los otros olores habituales de geles de baño, aceites, y madera quemada en su hogar.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, excepto por un trozo de luna derramada a través de una brecha por las pesadas cortinas y la luz naranja de las brasas en la chimenea. Con su visión aguda felina, la luz no era necesaria.

Caminó en silencio al lado de la cama para ver Rosalie dormida, con su rostro relajado y una sonrisa burlona en la esquina de su boca. Su pelo color marrón rojizo caía sobre su cara y olió su piel limpia y el champú con aroma de almendras y el gel de cuerpo que debió haber utilizado en su baño. Una luz vagamente le cubría la forma, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y espalda desnuda, y la curva de un pecho.

La necesidad que nunca se había disipado creció aún más feroz al ver a su mujer durmiendo. No, no la tomaría hasta que sintiera que estaba lista, no importaba que ella ya lo hubiera invitado a su interior.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Emmet se tendió en el suelo junto a la cama y apoyó la cabeza en sus patas.

Sería una noche larga, por cierto.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 6

Rosalie se acurrucó en el revestimiento de piel y dio un suspiro de satisfacción. Se sentía caliente y amada y segura, como si estuviera siendo abrazada por un oso de peluche gigante. El dolor de su cabeza por el retiro de la cafeína había disminuido y los nudillos no le latían más.

Ella levantó los párpados para ver que estaba en la cama de Emmet, en su enorme habitación. Estaba acostada a su lado, frente a la chimenea. El fuego se había extinguido durante la noche, dejando sólo unas pocas brasas.

Cuando se fue a la cama estaba desnuda, sin molestarse en deslizarse sobre la sabana que Kira, una criada, llevó cuando llegó la bañera. La mujer de pelo rubio miel parecía complacerse en servirle a Rosalie, y en ser servil. A juzgar por sus movimientos sensuales, Kira, obviamente, disfrutaba de estar vestida con su escaso traje de cuero que exponía más de lo que escondía.

Mientras Rosalie se bañaba, Kira había lavado cuidadosamente sus muslos, y limpiaba la suciedad del stiletto color rojo, después, los guardó en un baúl lleno de ropa de cuero.

Otro par de sirvientes le habían servido comida a Rosalie, que por cierto, estaba bastante buena. La comida era diferente, panes, verduras y pastas que ella no conocía, pero nunca fue remilgada y estaba muerta de hambre, así que los había devorado.

Estaba demasiado hambrienta para hablar, y cuando terminó su cena y se metió en el baño todos los sirvientes desaparecieron, por lo que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de hacer preguntas. Después de su baño, se secó con una toalla y trató de abrir las puertas de la terraza y el pasillo, pero todo estaba cerrado.

Fue un día largo, y estaba cansada, así que se había metido en la cama y se quedó dormida en un momento.

Rosalie suspiró mientras sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Emmet. Ayer por la noche estaba tan caliente por él. Había lamido su clítoris y le había dado orgasmos espectaculares, y luego lo había chupado y la había dejado.

Se acurrucó más profundamente en la piel y sonrió. Sí, estaba decepcionada. No podía negar lo mucho que deseaba a Emmet. Pero también sabía que tenía cierto poder sobre él, aunque nunca no lo admitiría.

Un bostezo se le escapó y comenzó a rodar sobre su espalda, sólo para darse cuenta que algo muy grande, muy cálido y muy quieto, estaba directamente detrás de ella. Y una pata blanca enorme estaba cubriendo su hombro. Una pata con una raya de diseño de espada de color negro.

Ella se escabulló del Tigre Toño lo suficiente como para darse la vuelta en su abrazo felino a fin que quedara frente a él.

Los vibrantes ojos verdes de Emmet estaban abiertos y la estudiaba. Incluso en su forma de tigre, sus ojos eran expresivos, diciéndole más de lo que quería que ella supiera, estaba segura. No sabía qué hacer con ella. Ella no era convenientemente amoldable como todas las demás mujeres que siempre había conocido.

Rosalie no pudo evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios mientras ella levantaba la mano para acariciar la suave piel blanca de su boca. "Buenos días, Emmet".

Y a ti, mi Gata de fuego. Un murmullo se levantó en su pecho y su lengua rosada salió como una flecha y lamió la punta de su nariz y ella se rió.

"Sé que piensas que pertenezco a aquí, con ustedes. Pero no lo hago. Tengo una casa en San Francisco, y lo más importante, tengo una hermana que buscar." De alguna manera parecía más fácil hablar con él cuando era grande y peludo, suave y tierno. "Y no soy del tipo sumiso. No soy la adecuada para ti."

En eso te equivocas. Emmet el tigre ronroneaba y se transformó entonces... Debajo de la piel de su mano blanca cambió a piel oliva y al pelo de color marrón oscuro. El pelo de su cuerpo se desvaneció, transformándose corporalmente, con sus músculos cambiando.

En unos momentos Emmet el hombre estuvo en sus brazos, con su cuerpo desnudo sólo a unos centímetros de ella. Sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su mentón sin afeitar en su oreja y cabello castaño silvestre. Su pendiente de oro y el ojo negro que le hizo casi lo hacía parecer como un pirata.

"Eres magnífico", dijo mientras lo tocaba. "Como tigre y como hombre."

"Tú eres la mujer perfecta para mí." Emmet movió una mano a su pelo, tomando la parte posterior de su cabeza y llevando sus labios hasta que apenas se cernió sobre ella. "No tendré a ninguna otra."

La mirada en los ojos de Emmet y la profundidad del sentimiento en su voz fue casi más de lo que Rosalie podía manejar. Ella nunca había permitido a ningún hombre meterse bajo su piel, y no se lo iba a permitir a este, tampoco. Lo que necesitaba era un buen polvo, y éste era el tipo que ella podría darle.

Además, si no resolvía su inmediato problema de lujuria, no sería capaz de aclarar su mente para volver a escapar, y luego encontrar su camino de regreso a San Francisco y a la búsqueda de su hermana.

En lugar de esperar a que Emmet la besara, Rosalie apretó la mano en su pelo y lo guió hasta sus labios para sostenerlos con los suyos. Ella le mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y gruñó, con el sonido sordo viajando por su cuerpo y directamente a su vagina.

El beso se convirtió en un torbellino de sensaciones y sentimientos, con su lengua empujando y degustándolo. Su barba irritaba su boca, su barbilla, sus labios, y ella se quejó de las sensaciones eróticas. Rosalie deseaba a Emmet más que cualquier otro hombre que hubiera conocido nunca. Deseaba su cuerpo firme contra el suyo, deseaba su pene profundamente en su interior.

En cuanto al control de natalidad, había tenido el implante hormonal insertado bajo la piel de su brazo desde hacia tiempo porque le encantaba el sexo, y no quería tener que preocuparse de quedar embarazada e interrumpir su carrera. Pasó demasiado tiempo desde que había tenido un hombre, sin embargo, y nunca había tenido a un hombre como éste.

Emmet movió la mano por su pelo, moviéndola hacia abajo hasta su trasero y apretando sus cuerpos muy juntos. Su pene estaba tan duro y tan enorme que sentía como si fuera a hacer moretones en su vientre. Sus pezones rozaban su pecho, haciendo que el dolor de su vagina fuera aún mayor.

Mientras continuaban acariciándose entre sí, Rosalie enganchó una pierna encima de sus caderas y trató de empujar su espalda para poder subir su parte superior y montarlo. Pero era demasiado poderoso, y en su lugar rodó sobre su espalda y se colocó entre sus muslos.

Arrancó la boca de la de ella y la miró con intensidad salvaje en sus ojos verdes. "En mi cama, tú eres mía para que te mande, Gata de fuego."

Sus muchas fantasías regresaron a ella, con una emoción secreta que la hizo aún más caliente. "¿Sólo en la cama?" Preguntó ella mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la suya, y supo que su mirada sostenía desafío.

"Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacerte que te darían placer más allá de tus sueños." Él presionó su erección contra su abertura. "Pero debes ceder tu control a mí."

El hecho que él estuviera pidiéndole a su manera era suficiente para hacer reflexionar a Rosalie, y la excitaba, también. Aquí estaba un hombre acostumbrado a la sumisión total de sus mujeres, sin embargo, dispuesto a mantenerse en el dormitorio con ella. Ser dominada sexualmente fue su fantasía durante mucho tiempo, y este era el único hombre al que jamás podría imaginar al que podría someterse.

Oooh, como la fantasía que había tenido de ser una criada francesa eróticamente castigada por su empleador. O mejor aún, donde era una criada en un palacio donde el príncipe la había castigado sexualmente por haberse portado mal...

"He sido una chica mala, una mala sirvienta." Pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y disfrutó viendo la llamarada de deseo en sus ojos. "¿Cómo me vas a castigar... Amo?"

La sorpresa, después la furiosa lujuria se apoderó de su expresión, siendo sustituida por una máscara de control. El rostro de un rey que gobernaba su reino con mano firme. El poder era un encendedor y agregaba combustible a sus fantasías.

Emmet se movió entre sus muslos y se arrodillaba sobre la cama, con sus músculos del pecho flexionándose fuertemente y su pelo salvaje sobre sus hombros mientras empujaba su pene a la mayor erección que había visto en su vida.

"Requieres disciplina por haber ignorado tus deberes para con tu rey." Levantó el brazo, el que tenía tatuado con una espada, y una correa de cuero negro apareció en su palma. "De rodillas, muchacha."

La forma en que dijo muchacha... maldito pero sexy. La vagina de Rosalie se volvió aún más húmeda, sin duda humedeciendo la sábana debajo de ella. Lo que él tenía en mente para con la correa no estaba segura, pero de lo que había llegado a conocer sobre Emmet, confiaba en él para que no le hiciera daño. De hecho, estaba segura que disfrutaría de lo que ocurriría. Casi sin aliento, con anticipación, ella se levantó sobre sus rodillas de modo que quedó frente a él. "¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, Amo?"

"Abre tus muslos y gírate hacia la pared." Mientras ella accedía, Emmet deslizó la correa sobre sus pechos, provocando que sus pezones se endurecieran y más humedad se desarrollara entre sus piernas. "Extiende tu cuerpo hacia adelante y pon tus manos sobre la barra", indicó él, señalando una barandilla de madera de la cabecera.

Rosalie lo hizo, con un escalofrío sensual corriendo a lo largo de su cuerpo. Cuando tuvo un firme control sobre la barra, Emmet se acercó y le ató las manos a ella con la correa de cuero negro.

Su respiración se hizo aún más rápida y su piel se estremeció con anticipación. Echó un vistazo a Emmet y vio que tomaba una tela negra. Antes que pudiera recoger sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para preguntarse lo que tenía en mente, lo estaba atando alrededor de su cabeza, vendándole los ojos. "¿Cómo me vas a castigar, amo?", Preguntó, apenas siendo capaz de soportar la espera.

"Además de tu desobediencia, hablas demasiado para una chica que sirve". El tono de Emmet era tan sensual que Rosalie sabía que se estaba excitando con esto tanto como ella. Estar con los ojos vendados la hizo aún más consciente de su olor a almizcle, del calor de su cuerpo, de la necesidad de su voz. "Esto debería resolver de inmediato el problema de tu insolencia."

Rosalie jadeó mientras un paño de seda se deslizaba entre sus labios y era atado alrededor de su cabeza. Hizo un sonido de protesta y tiró de sus ataduras, pero sólo a medias. Era increíble tener las rodillas extendidas, con el aire fresco acariciando su ancha vagina, con sus manos atadas a la cama, con los ojos vendados y amordazados, y totalmente a su merced.

Sintió la suave caricia de su piel sobre las nalgas de su trasero y un chorrito de miedo y emoción la llenó.

"En mi reino, mis sirvientes deben cumplir sus funciones con eficiencia." Movió la correa de cuero por su espalda, a lo largo de su columna vertebral hasta su cuello, y después a través de cada hombro. "Has estado descuidando tus deberes, muchacha," Emmet murmuró, "y por eso serás castigada."

La correa se movió sobre su espalda mientras ella sentía que algo pulsaba en su mano. Se sentía suave y elástico, y de la misma forma que el vibrador de espada. "Deja caer la espada si sientes algo, excepto placer", murmuró cerca de su oído. "Si sientes miedo, o quieres que me detenga, sólo libéralo y el juego terminará."

¡Ja! Rosalie Swan nunca se echaba atrás ante ningún desafío.

Emmet gruñó y se estremeció. "No sé si me has entendido, muchacha."

Rosalie tragó detrás de la mordaza y asintió.

Un chasquido, como un látigo, y luego una picadura en contra de su nalga sorprendió a Rosalie gritando detrás de la mordaza y casi dejándose caer de espadas. El aguijón rápidamente se derritió en el calor que se propagó a través de su piel.

"Te vuelves de un encantador tono rosa para mí, muchacha" murmuró él y otro latigazo cayó.

Ella apretó más la espada y los siguientes latigazos cayeron y luego los siguientes. Parecía que cuanto más la atacaba, mejor se sentía. El dolor se convirtió en una especie de éxtasis que nunca había esperado. Pronto estuvo presionando hacia atrás, moviéndose, y gimiendo de pura dicha mientras el calor irradiaba ahora sobre todo su cuerpo.

Atacó sus hombros, espalda, trasero, muslos, siempre siguiendo a otro lugar y no en el mismo.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Rosalie más que nada, fue lo cerca que estuvo del orgasmo. Parecía que cada ataque de su banda la ponía más y más caliente todavía.

"Recuerda que no puedes llegar al clímax sin mi permiso, muchacha", dijo Emmet mientras seguía el erótico castigo. "Si lo haces, me veré obligado a castigarte una vez más."

Rosalie no estaba segura de si podía manejar mucho más placer y dolor que estos. Mientras estaban jugando a él siendo su Amo, después haría lo que fuera necesario para contener su orgasmo. Cualquier desafío que pudiera su mente lo ganaría.

Emmet puso la correa a través de su espalda mientras se movía detrás, entre sus muslos abiertos, y casi con un suspiro de alivio. Tenía que correrse tanto que estaba en el fino borde.

Pero cuando le agarró las nalgas y ella sintió su lengua áspera mojando su vagina, casi se perdió. Pequeños temblores causaban que sus muslos temblaran. Luchó contra sus ataduras y le gritó que se detuviera, pero la mordaza frenó su grito.

El hijo de puta le dio un sonido satisfecho y por suerte se alejó. Pero luego gruñó a su manera… como tigre y le mordió la nalga lo suficiente para traer lágrimas a sus ojos.

La estaba marcando.

"Me perteneces, Rosalie." Emmet agarró sus delgadas caderas con sus grandes manos y apretó su erección a su trasero.

Ella jaló de sus ataduras y apretó su espada más fuerte. Quería hablar, decirle que era suya, por ahora, sólo en esta cama, y sólo por este momento, pero la mordaza sostenía sus palabras y la venda de sus ojos le impedía tratar de mirar encima de su hombro para decírselo con los ojos.

El roce áspero de su barba contra la piel ya sensible de su espalda enviaba chispas que volaban a través de su cuerpo. "¿Te reusas?" Murmuró.

Todo lo que quería en este mundo ahora era que Emmet deslizara su pene en ella, y que la tomara duro. Ella negó, respondiendo a su pregunta, y con la esperanza que entendiera su respuesta.

Emmet dio un ronroneo de satisfacción, un profundo estruendo de tigre. Se irguió detrás de ella y lo sintió colocando su pene en la entrada de su centro. Se apretó contra él, tratando de tener más, moviéndose hacia atrás.

"Soy tu amo". Tomó la cinta que había dejado atravesando su espalda y golpeó con fuerza su trasero con él. "Yo determino cuándo y qué tan profundo te tomaré, muchacha."

Rosalie gimió detrás de su mordaza y levantó la cabeza, deseando poder gritarle que la follara ya. La venda en los ojos le impedía verlo, podía olerlo y sentir todo con tal claridad que las sensaciones estaban casi volviéndola loca. Temerosa que fuera a torturarla más, y retener su pene de ella, así que se quedó completamente quieta.

"Mucho mejor muchacha." Movió su pene de nuevo a la apertura de su centro, y ella gimió tras la mordaza. "Para una sirvienta que se ha portado mal demasiadas veces."

Sus brazos y piernas temblaron mientras él le agarraba las caderas y la penetraba lentamente, pero luego se retiró hasta que su pene estuvo fuera de su interior de nuevo, y esta vez casi gritó. Ella estaba loca de necesidad por él. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole esto a ella?

Mientras que esperaba a que la torturara más, respiraba el olor almizclado de su sudor y testosterona. Los callos de sus manos contra sus caderas fueron sensuales y sintió su aliento cálido sobre su espalda como una caricia. Él movió su pene a la entrada de su vagina, y se preparó para que él jugara con ella otra vez.

Pero con un gruñido feroz, llevó su pene hasta que sus bolas estuvieron profundamente en su interior.

Rosalie gritó detrás de la mordaza. Oh, dios, pero se sentía bien con él dentro de ella. Era largo y muy grueso y duro, y más de lo que nunca había imaginado.

"Disfrutas de este castigo, ¿verdad, muchacha?", Dijo Emmet mientras empujaba dentro y fuera de su vagina mojada y sonidos mojados de sus carnes juntandose llenaron la habitación. Él golpeó su nalga de nuevo con su mano y luego su correa, y ella dio un grito ahogado de emoción. "Te place ser tomada por tu Amo y Señor."

Apenas sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Rosalie asintió. Sí, fóllame, amo. ¡Fóllame!

"No llegues al clímax, todavía," más y más duro empujaba dentro de su núcleo conduciéndose profunda, profundamente en su interior. El orgasmo de Rosalie creció con una intensidad tan feroz que estuvo segura que iba explotar.

Su sudor caía sobre su espalda, y el olor de los jugos de su vagina y su olor a almizcle la estaban volviendo loca.

Me voy a correr. No puedo aguantar más.

Como respuesta a sus pensamientos, Emmet rugió, "Puedes llegar al clímax, muchacha."

Su cuerpo respondió tan rápidamente a su permiso que la impresionó. El orgasmo de Rosalie ardió a través de ella, quemando su vientre, brazos, cara. Ella gritó otra vez detrás de la mordaza, mientras su cuerpo se sacudía y se resistía contra el suyo, con el infierno en movimiento a través de ella que parecía que nunca terminaría.

Distante, oyó el grito triunfal de Emmet, sentía latir su pene dentro de ella, y el calor cálido de su simiente. Su mundo giraba a su espalda con los ojos vendados, y era como si hubiera entrado en una especie de zona gris. Blancas chispas brillaban en la oscuridad, con su cuerpo como un nervio gigante que sentía cada convulsión de su interior, y cada latido de su miembro.

"Una pareja perfecta", Emmet estaba diciendo cuando se retiró de su vagina.

Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando negó con la cabeza, rogando que se quedara en su interior. Una parte de ella se dio cuenta que la moción debió ser negar su afirmación de que eran una pareja perfecta, pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Ella sólo quería ser penetrada de nuevo.

De repente, estuvo libre, mientras él usaba su magia para liberarla. De inmediato la tomó por las rodillas y comenzó a desatar su mordaza y venda. Su miembro estaba definitivamente con fuerza contra su trasero, y se preguntó cuántas rondas de buen sexo duro un hombre de Tarok podía manejar.

Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, la luz temprana del sol mañanero que se vertía en las habitaciones de Emmet la hizo parpadear y protegerse los ojos. Él no le dio tiempo para descansar. En su lugar resbaló de su regazo y la empujó sobre la cama para que quedara de espaldas, mirando hacia él mientras se movía entre sus muslos. Y ella siguió apretando la espada en su puño.

"Wow", dijo ella, con su boca con una sensación extraña y oxidada después de ser amordazada durante tanto tiempo. "Eso fue increíble."

Le dio una sonrisa pecaminosa que sabía que volvería proscrita a la mitad de . "Has sido bien castigada por tu mal comportamiento, muchacha."

Se humedeció los labios. "¿Qué pasa si estoy pensando en ser muy mala de nuevo, muy pronto?"

La sonrisa de Emmet se volvió indomablemente positiva. "Entonces deberás ser castigada otra vez." Y con eso entró en ella de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 7

Una semana Tarok más tarde, Rosalie estaba en el balcón de la cámara del rey, disfrutando de la vista panorámica. Bebía la belleza del reino de Emmet mientras esperaba que regresara a sus cuarteles. La niebla salía con la luz cayendo al sol menguante, con el rugido siempre presente de las cataratas como su única compañía en ese momento.

Mientras miraba a los súbditos de Emmet trabajar y jugar, ella agarró la pared de granito liso del balcón que estaba sólo hasta la altura de su cintura. A menudo, desde ese punto de vista había visto parejas teniendo sexo en el bosque, o incluso en los jardines de las terrazas. Diablos, a veces había visto a tres y cuatro personas haciéndolo. Nadie parecía preocuparse por si era observada follando en la distancia.

Debajo de sus pies desnudos el suelo de granito estaba frío y una brisa acariciaba todas las partes de su piel no cubierta por la ropa de cuero que Emmet le había proporcionado. El aire de la montaña era fresco y vigorizante, pero sus pezones estaban duros como rocas bajo las correas de cuero que cruzaban sus pechos. Su traje era escaso, igual que todos los mini vestidos que le había dado. No, no ocultaba mucho, pero era seguro que la hacía sentir sexy como el infierno.

La semana pasada, después de su primera fabulosa follada con Emmet, había volado increíblemente rápido. Sus días eran más largos en ese mundo, por lo que estaba realmente en Espadas durante aproximadamente una semana y media del tiempo de la Tierra, sin embargo, a menudo parecía como si acabara de llegar. Estaba allí el tiempo suficiente como para que Emmet ya no luciera su ojo morado.

Era extraño cómo se sentía cómoda en este extraño mundo, y lo mucho que había llegado a disfrutar cada minuto que pasaba con Emmet. Pero al mismo tiempo extrañaba desesperadamente a su tía Esme y a su prima Alice, y demonios extrañaba su trabajo, su oficina y su secretaria Angie. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ahora? ¿Cómo estarían manejando su desaparición? Dios, odiaba la idea de hacer que sus amigos, familia y compañeros de trabajo se preocuparan por ella y su desaparición... como Bella hizo.

Rosalie tragó, pero el nudo de su garganta era del tamaño de una bala de cañón, mientras pensaba en su hermana gemela. Había perdido Bella durante tanto tiempo. El dolor de su corazón nunca se iría hasta que la encontrara.

Maldita fuera. ¡Tenía que irse y volver a San Francisco, y encontrar Bella!

Con un suspiro se movió a los enrejados de madera y aspiró el aroma de las ricas flores púrpura Ravenwood. Su dulce perfume era suave en el aire claro de la primavera, pero sus innumerables espinas eran un recordatorio de que las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían. Bellas y tranquilas, pero una putada si te acercabas demasiado.

Con cuidado de no pincharse con una espina, Rosalie arrancó una flor, se la llevó a la nariz e inhaló. Tenía un perfume denso que le recordaba al jazmín. Casi demasiado fuerte, pero a ella le gustaba.

En muchos aspectos, era difícil creer que era una cautiva porque se estaba divirtiendo malditamente demasiado. Emmet ciertamente la mantenía bien alimentada y complacida. Había compartido poco de sí mismo, sin embargo. Sabía que tenía tres hermanos, una sobrina y un sobrino y una cuñada, y que sus padres habían fallecido hacía unos veinte años Tarok. Pero aparte de eso, no decía mucho acerca de sí mismo.

A menudo la llevaba a montar en su caballo jul y a dar caminatas por el bosque, y en días de campo al lado de la cascada. Quería mantenerse en forma, y la caminata fue un gran ejercicio. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Hablar era un gran ejercicio... habían hecho el amor, aquí y allá y en todas partes a dónde fueron. Maldita sea, pero el apetito del hombre emparejaba el de ella perfectamente. Era insaciable.

Pero Emmet también la mantenía para sí mismo sobre todo. Había llegado a conocer a la sierva Kira y a la hechicera Kalina un poco, pero rara vez Emmet la dejaba con las mujeres por mucho tiempo. Por no hablar de que rara vez la dejaba sola, y cuando lo hacía la encerraba completamente. Por la noche, cuando se iba de caza, no sólo cerraba las puertas dobles que llevaban desde su habitación al resto del castillo, sino también las puertas del balcón.

¿Por qué se molestaba en encerrarla? Era tan malditamente... Rosalie frunció el ceño mientras tenía una mejor visión de la pradera y tocaba la madera dura de un racimo de flores y vid espinosas. Sí, sería fácil bajar, si no le importaban unos pocos cientos de arañazos... pero ¿Adónde iría si tratara de escapar?

Los sueños.

Rosalie dejó la flor Ravenwood en la pared baja de granito y de inmediato fue arrastrada a través del balcón por el viento. Se arremolinó y dio vuelta a través del aire, igual que el recuerdo de sus visiones nocturnas. Bueno, al menos eso era lo que parecía. Nunca había tenido sueños recurrentes antes, pero nunca desde su llegada había soñado que estaba en el prado y el espejo estaba allí, esperando.

¿Era posible?

Pasó el dedo sobre otro pétalo Ravenwood. Mientras retiraba su mano, una espina pinchó su dedo. "Maldita sea" murmuró mientras se alejaba.

Y chocó contra una pared sólida de músculo.

Comenzó a darse la vuelta, pero Emmet agarró sus hombros y murmuró, "Déjame ver tu dedo, Gata de fuego."

Rosalie se estremeció con su tono bajo y vibrante y levantó el dedo donde se veía una sola gota de sangre roja, como una lágrima. Emmet se inclinó sobre su hombro mientras le agarraba la muñeca debajo de su pulsera de oro. Se llevó su dedo a su boca y suavemente lamió la sangre que salía, después le chupó el dedo.

Un gemido escapó de la garganta de Rosalie antes que pudiera detenerlo.

"Cada parte de ti sabe a miel como el néctar de las flores Ravenwood," susurró en su oído mientras empujaba su cabello castaño encima de su hombro.

"Definitivamente eres uno de los más dulces habladores, su Alteza", respondió Rosalie.

Emmet le dio una risa suave y al momento siguiente cubrió un brazo alrededor de su centro. Puso su mano libre en su nuca y suavemente la empujó, obligándola a inclinarse a su cintura quedando en equilibrio. Era un movimiento dominante, que la dejó por completo a su merced, incapaz de hacer nada.

Y la excitaba más de lo que quiso admitir.

"Aférrate a la pared", dijo en voz baja y sensual.

Rosalie extendió la mano y agarró la pared lisa mientras miraba su reino. "¿Y si alguien nos ve?" La idea de ser vistos mientras Emmet la follaba era a la vez inquietante y apasionante al mismo tiempo.

"Verán nada más mis caderas empujando contra las tuyas, y sólo sabrán que te he reclamado."

Temblando de emoción, Rosalie cedió a su deseo que ahora ponía su cuerpo en llamas y causaba que sus jugos a fluyeran. Ella se agarró del muro bajo más fuerte y amplió su postura. "¿Qué me harás, Amo?"

"Quiero ver tu hermoso trasero." Emmet quitó el brazo de su cintura y después, empujó la falda de su vestido a lo largo de sus caderas. Rosalie se mordió el labio para no gemir mientras acariciaba sus nalgas. "Te has estado comportando bien muchacha."

Él todavía mantenía su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello, evitando que se levantara. Podía ver a los jardineros trabajando. Un hombre y una mujer follaban en el columpio que colgaba del gran árbol de ch'tok con sus plumosas hojas azules en un rincón de los jardines. "¿Me recompensarás, Amo?", Preguntó ella, con la endiablada esperanza que sí y que fuera pronto.

"Tu piel es pálida y hermosa, como una flor floreciendo." Dejó que Emmet acariciara su culo. Su corazón latió más rápido al oír el suave sonido de las costuras de cuero que se abrían y luego sintió la punta de su pene presionando su núcleo. "¿Con qué te gustaría que te recompensara, Gata de fuego?"

Rosalie trató de empujar contra su pene, pero el agarre en su trasero le impedía moverse. "Quiero que me folles, amo."

"Compensación adecuada para tal muchacha lujuriosa". Movió su pene sólo una fracción dentro de su vagina y se detuvo. "¿Qué más te gustaría?"

Ella no lo dudó. "Que me pellizques un pezón mientras juegas con el otro."

"Muy bien". Emmet se mantuvo a un lado en su cuello, pero llevó su otra mano a uno de sus pechos y tiró hacia abajo del fino tirante. "Acaríciate tu el otro pezón, si deseas que te tome ahora."

"Sí, amo." Rosalie se sostuvo en la pared balcón con una mano y usó la otra para liberar su pecho. Ella tiró y tiró de su pezón mientras Emmet asistía al opuesto.

Cuando Emmet entró en su centro, abrió la boca y dejó de tocarse mientras se perdía en la sensación de tener su pene dentro de ella.

"Juega con tu pecho, muchacha, o me detendré".

Inmediatamente Rosalie acarició su pezón mientras él tiraba del otro y la penetraba. Maldita sea, las sensaciones eran tan increíbles, tan increíbles. Gimió mientras observaba a los sirvientes realizar su trabajo, observaba a la gente paseando por los jardines, y de nuevo volvió la mirada hacia la pareja que follaba en el columpio del jardín. Si alguien la veía y Emmet se movía, seguro sabrían lo que era obvio.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de correrse, Emmet se detuvo y casi gritó. "Eres demasiado ruidosa muchacha" murmuró él quien dejó su cuello, justo el tiempo suficiente para amordazarla con un paño de seda.

Rosalie se alegró de que lo tuviera, porque estaba cerca de gritar y no estaba segura de querer que todos miraran hacia el balcón y los vieran a ella y a Emmet.

Puso una mano sobre su cuello de nuevo, la otra en su pecho y comenzó a follarla con movimientos lentos, metódicos.

¡Más rápido! Quería gritarle, pero la mordaza evitaba que gritara de nuevo. ¡Más fuerte!

Estaba tan cerca, tan condenadamente cerca, pero no del todo allí. Sin embargo Emmet dijo en ese momento, "Córrete para mí, Gata de fuego," fue como una cerrilla en una hoguera. Su orgasmo rugió a través de ella, como un fuego caliente y salvaje. Ella gritó detrás de la mordaza mientras se seguía hundiendo dentro y fuera de su vagina, dirigiendo su clímax por una eternidad.

Momentos después Emmet ronroneó mientras se venía, con su pene palpitando en su interior lanzó su semen en su núcleo. Cómo se contenía para estar normal, no lo sabía, porque seguro que no pudo contener el suyo.

Después que Rosalie disfrutó de un baño en un lugar erótico con el apuesto rey, la acompañó a las cámaras del comedor privado, donde había una mesa para dos con platos de oro, cubiertos, copas luciendo el logotipo de Espadas. Ya era noche y el resplandor de las velas llenaba la habitación. La luz de las velas parpadeaba en el candelabro del centro del mantel negro y de varios apliques en las paredes.

Igual que cualquier otro lugar en su castillo, la habitación era preciosa. Esta estaba llena de pinturas al óleo de hombres y mujeres.

Una vez que se sentó en la mesa, y él se sentó, los sirvientes aparecieron con platos de aves y verduras asadas, junto con varias otras delicias. Kira apareció sólo por un momento mientras servía cerveza color ámbar en sus copas, y luego en silencio salió de la habitación.

Rosalie estaba de buen humor y excavaba en su comida con entusiasmo. A diferencia de su hermana, Rosalie nunca tenía que cuidar su peso. Siempre había pensado que Bella era hermosa tal y como estaba, pero su hermana había tenido problemas para aceptarse a sí misma. Puesto que ella no había tenido que enfrentarse a lo que Bella tuvo que pasar, Rosalie sólo podía ser su apoyo e hizo todo lo posible por intentar que su hermana gemela se diera cuenta que realmente era hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

Como de costumbre, los pensamientos sobre su hermana desaparecida impregnaron su estado de ánimo. Para llevar su mente a otra cosa, ella hizo un gesto y le preguntó. "¿Quiénes son todas estas personas?"

"Los del retrato encima de la chimenea son mis padres, el ex Gran Rey y la Reina de Tarok."

Señaló a un lado de ella. "Ese es Edward. Él y su nueva reina ahora son el Gran Rey y la Reina de Tarok, así como el Rey y la Reina de Corazones. Edward es mi gemelo, es mayor por varias horas."

"No me di cuenta que tenías un gemelo." Rosalie estudió al hombre de pelo negro en el retrato y se dio cuenta que del tatuaje de corazón en su bícep. "Lo es, obviamente, como Bella y yo somos mellizas. Los dos no se parecen en nada, a excepción de sus ojos."

Emmet parecía poco dispuesto a hablar de su hermano mayor, e hizo un gesto más allá de su propio retrato a uno de otro hombre de pelo oscuro con ojos penetrantes negros también. Estaba con el torso desnudo y colocado en una vista lateral para que el tatuaje de diamante de la parte posterior de su hombro derecho fuera visible. "Mi hermano menor es Jasper, Rey de Diamantes." Y luego señaló un hombre rubio con un tatuaje de bastos y una sonrisa diabólica. "El más joven es Carlisle, Rey de Treboles".

Los ojos de Rosalie se movieron al retrato de una mujer rubia que tenía una sonrisa cautivadora, pero algo en sus ojos parecía oscuro. "¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó Rosalie cuando Emmet no dio información voluntariamente.

Emmet se encogió de hombros casual. "La más joven del clan Tarok." Su voz se volvió suave mientras decía, "El retrato fue hecho hace mucho tiempo, antes que la hermana que conocía y amaba muriera."

"Lo siento, Emmet".

Él negó. "No lo sientas. Fue por sus propias acciones."

¿Suicidio? Rosalie se preguntó, pero no lo preguntó en voz alta. Era obvio por la mirada de sus expresivos ojos verdes que no quería hablar de su hermana, así que cambió de tema.

"Mi prima Alice es artista, sobre todo de paisajes". Rosalie frunció el ceño ante la idea de que su prima estaría muy preocupada ahora.

Emmet en realidad sonrió mientras miraba de nuevo la imagen del antiguo Gran Rey y la Reina de Tarok. "Mi madre fue la artista de todo lo que ves. Incluso del de mi padre y ella."

Rosalie sonrió mientras admiraba las pinturas. "Tenía un talento increíble."

Cuando terminaron de comer, y Rosalie había tomado un buen par de copas de cerveza y se sentía bieeeeen, Kira apareció con una bandeja de tartas de fresa. Rosalie vio la imagen del Rey de Corazones y casi rió. ¿Fue Emmet el bribón quien se había robado las tartas del Rey y la Reina de Corazones?

Mientras que cada uno se comía su parte de tarta, Emmet le hacía preguntas sobre su vida y su carrera en San Francisco. Parecía interesado sobre todo en su práctica con la ley. "En Espadas necesitamos un nuevo árbitro..." Se interrumpió y se inclinó hacia delante, con sus ojos verdes centrados en ella. "¿Que te pasó, Gata de fuego, para desconfiar tanto de los hombres?"

Su pregunta provocó que su tarta de fresa se pegara en su garganta. Ella agarró su vaso y bebió un largo trago de la suave cerveza. Con toda la cerveza que había tomado, se sentía suelta y relajada permitiéndole hablar con él acerca de uno de los peores momentos de su vida. Cuando puso el vaso de nuevo en el negro mantel, su mirada encontró la suya.

"Durante el último año en la escuela de leyes, empecé a salir con un chico de una de mis clases. Su nombre era Larry." Se secó los labios con una servilleta. "Era inteligente y guapo, sin mencionar que el sexo era grandioso." Casi se rió por la mueca que oscureció la cara guapa de Emmet. Pero entonces ella frunció el ceño, también, al pensar en aquellos días cuando fue tan ingenua. "Realmente pensé que era perfecto para mí. Y pensé que me había enamorado."

"¿Qué te hizo?", Preguntó Emmet con dientes apretados. "Si el hijo de puta te hizo daño le perseguiré y lo mataré."

Rosalie casi sonrió de nuevo por lo protector que era Emmet. "Larry no me hizo daño. Al menos no físicamente." Ella volvió su mirada a su vaso y movió sus dedos arriba y abajo del eje largo y fino mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

"Él me usó", dijo. "Era la mejor estudiante de la facultad de derecho y él estaba en segundo lugar solamente detrás mí. Más tarde supe que estaba tomando mis trabajos y los copiaba." La ira y el dolor se hincharon en su interior con los recuerdos. "Fui tan estúpida. No fue hasta que estuvimos cerca de graduarnos que me enteré. Uno de mis papeles había desaparecido. Descubrí que Larry lo había presentado como suyo."

La furia que la golpeó con el recuerdo fue casi sorprendente por su intensidad. "Hablé con el profesor, pero estaba del lado de Larry, alegó que se lo había robado. Parece que al club de antiguos alumnos no les gustaba que el discurso de despedida fuera dado por una mujer."

Ella agarró la copa tan fuerte que fue una maravilla que no se rompiera en su mano. "Cuando me enfrenté a Larry al respecto, simplemente se rió y dijo que me había utilizado todo el tiempo. Que mejor aprendiera rápido a no ser tan condenadamente confiada si iba a entrar a trabajar con la ley."

La esquina de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa irónica mientras su mirada se unía a la verde y furiosa de Emmet. "Le di las gracias a Larry por la lección y, después le enseñé a guardar sus nueces".

Emmet hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Sí, ese bastardo estuvo caminando y hablando burlándose por una semana." Rosalie levantó su copa. "Debió haberse sentido afortunado. Le ennegrecí ambos ojos, le rompí la nariz y le puse las bolas hasta su garganta."

El rey soltó un bufido y Rosalie se dio cuenta que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar. Ya sea molestarse por el trasero que la había herido, o reírse de su venganza sobre él.

"Larry me enseñó una lección muy importante, y lo mismo hizo el profesor de la clase." Rosalie movía su cerveza en su copa. "Se lo demostré a los dos, sin embargo. Pasé absolutamente todos los exámenes finales y escribí un documento de adjudicación de premios que sustituyó al que Larry me había robado. Pero nunca he confiado en un hombre desde entonces."

Emmet extendió la mano y colocó su mano en la parte superior de su mano libre. "Yo nunca te haría daño intencionadamente, Gata de fuego. Quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mí. Hago lo que creo que es mejor para ti, así como mis súbditos."

Rosalie echó la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió lo último de su cerveza. La dejó sobre el mantel y le dio una mirada directa. "He oído eso antes, Emmet. No confío en nadie más que yo, mi hermana, mi tía y una prima. No me fío de la escoria de un padre que se fue con alguna chica y nos dejó a Bella y a mi. Y no puedo confiar en mi mamá porque ella se ha ido mentalmente desde hace mucho tiempo."

Ella trató de tirar de su mano de la de Emmet, pero él no la soltó. "Confía en mí", dijo, con palabras intensas y feroces, como una orden.

Poco a poco ella meneó la cabeza. "La confianza se gana. No se da."


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 8

Tres semanas más pasaron antes que Rosalie finalmente encontrara la oportunidad de escapar. Se despertó en su cama sabiendo que había llegado su oportunidad. Era de noche en el dormitorio, con sólo una astilla de luz de la luna deslizándose a través de una brecha de las cortinas y Emmet no estaba en la cama con ella. No había duda que estaba merodeando por el bosque detrás del castillo, algo que hacía casi todas las noches. Odiaba echarlo de menos cuando no estaba en la cama con ella, pero era hora que los sentimientos desaparecieran.

Se arrastró de la cama y corrió a las puertas del balcón. De un tirón las abrió. Igual que en su sueño. Rosalie se apresuró a la esquina para ponerse un poco de ropa. Estaba en Espadas durante casi dos meses de la Tierra. Tiempo suficiente para que ya no extrañara su ritual matutino de cafeína. El ritual de tener buen sexo con Emmet ero mucho más estimulante... y definitivamente lo iba a extrañar. O más bien el sexo.

Sí, eso era todo. Sexo.

Infiernos, ¿Quién era ella para tomarse el pelo? Echaría de menos al enorme patán, demasiado.

Pero era hora de volver a San Francisco y encontrar a su hermana.

En las últimas semanas había desempeñado una variedad de juegos sexuales con él siendo siempre el dominante. Era muy emocionante dejarle el mando, pero sólo en la cama. Y el hecho que se apegara a su promesa y no tratara de dominarla delante de cualquier otro significaba mucho para ella.

Rosalie encontró un traje de cuero que no exponía tanto como los otros lo hacían, y se lo puso con sus pensamientos centrados en Emmet. Durante el día se la llevaba con él a la mayoría de los lugares a los que iba, tanto si era por el castillo para hablar con los sirvientes, o por el pueblo para encontrarse con sus súbditos. Era evidente en todos sus tratos que era bueno para con su pueblo, escuchándolos, asegurándose que sus necesidades fueran satisfechas. Era sólo lo que había visto desde que había llegado a Espadas. Lo admiraba, y la hacía sentir de alguna manera viva y vibrante, y casi feliz.

Casi, porque necesitaba encontrar a Bella antes de realmente poder ser feliz de nuevo. Además, conocía mejor lo que era confiar en los hombres.

Era hora de irse.

Cada noche durante un mes Tarok había tenido el mismo sueño donde se encontraba en un prado, de pie ante el espejo. Pero esta noche era la primera que se había visto en realidad saliendo del castillo, al balcón, por el enrejado, a través de los jardines de las terrazas, después al pueblo. Su sueño la había llevado todo el camino a través de la aldea, del bosque, y finalmente a una pradera.

Y esa noche era la primera vez que había visto a su prima y a su tía en el sueño.

Después que Rosalie se puso el vestido, rápidamente se trenzó el pelo para mantenerlo fuera de su rostro, y ató el extremo de la trenza con una de las correas de cuero que Emmet le había dejado en su mesita de noche. Mientras que fijaba su pelo, repasó el sueño una y otra vez en su mente. Había visto directo el espejo en el que estaba cuando la habían capturado y la habían traído a Tarok. A través de su superficie pudo ver su apartamento, todavía en perfecto estado.

Pero esta vez su prima Alice se había apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, con una mirada triste en sus ojos. Fue una sorpresa aún mayor cuando la tía Esme se había movido con Alice en el dormitorio. La forma delgada de Esme estaba vestida con un vestido mini de cuero ajustado, y estaba usando botas que le llegaban a los muslos y Rosalie pudo jurar que su tía llevaba un látigo en una mano. Hablaba acerca de un inusual sueño en que Esme llevaba trajes diseñados sólo para trabajar, y cuando no estaba en su trabajo siempre usaba pantalones y suéteres caros y elegantes.

En su sueño, Rosalie no pudo oír lo que Esme y Alice se decían una a la otra. Sin embargo, cuando Alice hizo un gesto a la alfombra, Rosalie había visto la lata donde se le había caído. Incluso vio las muescas de sus tacones de aguja que conducían a través de la alfombra de felpa y directamente hacia el espejo donde había entrado.

O donde estaba en este mismo momento. Estaba segura de que estaba allí.

Cuando Rosalie terminó con su pelo, se apresuró a las puertas del balcón. Su corazón latió más rápido mientras se movía a través de la apertura, a la noche iluminada por la luna. En silencio cerró detrás de ella, obligándose a no mirar hacia atrás, dejando a Emmet y su mundo atrás.

Con las puertas abiertas, igual que en su sueño, Rosalie supo que la visión de su fuga fue un presagio. Emmet nunca olvidaba cerrarla, y no creía que fuera una coincidencia que lo hubiera olvidado esa noche. A pesar que la trataba con respeto y cuidado, había sabido que intentaría escapar, y siempre se encargaba de comprobar las cerraduras.

Por supuesto, la vieja Rosalie pensaría que la nueva Rosalie estaba loca. Pero desde que estaba en Tarok había visto suficientes cosas locas que le hacían una creyente de cualquier cosa.

El balcón del piso de granito estaba frío debajo de sus pies desnudos mientras se apresuraba por la planta, y deseó tener zapatos. Pero sus tacones de aguja color rojo no se iban a romper por hacer una escapada rápida, y sus zapatos para caminar se habían quedado siempre en la entrada trasera del castillo. Probablemente, para impedir que intentara esto mismo y escapara.

Las espinas Ravenwood pincharon su carne al momento en que subió a la madera sólida de la enredadera. Las flores color morado normalmente eran de un extraño negro brillante con la luz de la luna, y su olor era espeso y siniestro en lugar de calmante como normalmente debería ser. Con cada paso hacia abajo, las espinas raspaban la carne al descubierto que su traje de cuero escaso no cubría. Erosionaban su vientre, las partes expuestas de sus pechos, hombros, cara, piernas, pies. La sangre pronto correría de varias de las heridas y le picaría como loca.

Luchando contra las espinas, y llegando a la parte inferior de la enredadera, sin caerse y matarse, mantenía su mente ocupada. Y luego, cuando finalmente se sintió la suave hierba bajo sus pies, se volvió y huyó a los jardines en terrazas.

Rosalie se concentró en evitar a los guardias y se mezcló con las sombras. Estaba decidida. No fracasaría.

La noche olía a bosque húmedo y el olor fuerte de las flores Ravenwood todavía se aferraban a su piel y ropa. Encima del sonido del trueno cayendo, el lejano aullido de un lobo la hizo temblar. ¿Y si había depredadores aquí... que no fueran Emmet?

Apartó los pensamientos de él, negándose a detenerse en ellos. En cambio, se centró en viajar tan silenciosamente como le fuera posible. Pronto sus pies se sentían congelados, además de estar cortados y con moretones por el enrejado de flores, palos y piedras pequeñas que sobresalían del barro de los bosques. A través de los árboles, la luz cálida de la aldea era su seña. Gracias a Dios esta porción de la selva no era demasiado gruesa o nunca habría sido capaz de encontrar su camino en la oscuridad.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos del castillo se sintió un poco más segura, y no pudo evitar sus pensamientos y sentimientos por más tiempo.

En realidad, su corazón y alma estaban rasgados por dejar a Emmet.

¡Maldita fuera!

¿Cómo podía haber permitido al hombre llegar tan completamente bajo su piel de la forma en que lo hizo? Con Emmet había tenido el mejor sexo de su vida, todos los días durante las últimas semanas Tarok. Varias veces al día, de hecho. Pero más que eso, tocaba una fibra sensible dentro de ella. Todavía la sorprendía que un hombre tan poderoso, imponente se hubiera preocupado lo suficiente como para comprometerse a fin de complacerla.

En público había sorprendido visiblemente a su pueblo porque caminaba a su lado y mantenía la cabeza en alto. Al parecer era aún más impactante que ella no llevara el collar de propiedad o el piercing en el pezón que se esperaba de sus asistentes personales y de su futura reina. Tenía la sensación que a menudo confundía e intrigaba tanto a sus sirvientes como a sus súbditos, pero respetaban a su rey lo suficiente para no cuestionar su sabiduría, ni sus decisiones.

Cuando había hablado con Emmet de su hermana desaparecida, había prometido que iba a ver a Bella, y ella creía que él tenía toda la intención de ayudarla. Pero no podía esperar para que decidiera el momento oportuno. Tenía que encontrar a su hermana gemela ahora.

Hacía suficiente frío como para que la niebla azul-verde comenzara a levantarse del suelo, recordándole el día que había despertado atada y ligada a las estacas de oro en la pradera. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus brazaletes, mientras se filtraba entre los árboles.

Una vez que Rosalie se escabulló por el pueblo, se atrevió a pasar cerca de las casas de campo, con la esperanza de encontrar algún tipo de zapatos. En el momento en que había llegado al otro extremo del pueblo, casi había perdido la esperanza cuando vio unos. Al lado de una puerta de una cabaña había un par de botas que parecían un poco grandes, pero lo suficientemente cerca de su tamaño para que le quedaran.

Corrió a la casa lo más silenciosamente posible. Pero cuando llegó a las botas, se le ocurrió que podían ser los zapatos de un niño, y ¿Qué tal que su familia era demasiado pobre para pagar otras?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Rosalie se enderezó lentamente y luego retrocedió. Suspirando, se pasó la trenza encima del hombro y se pasó los dedos por el flequillo suelto. Prefería tener los pies fuera congelándose que robar a alguien que necesitaba los zapatos más que ella.

La piel a lo largo de su espina se arrastró y el pelo en su nuca se erizó. Algo - o alguien - la estaba observando.

Emmet estaba agazapado, listo para abalanzarse sobre el macho anlia cuando percibió un cambio en el viento. La pelota aparentemente también lo sintió, y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Reteniendo un gruñido, Emmet levantó su hocico. El almizcle dulce de Rosalie jugó en su nariz, y luego el olor de su sangre casi lo llevó a la cólera. ¿Fue secuestrada en su habitación? El hijo de puta estaría muerto antes que llegara más allá del pueblo.

Saltó a través del bosque, hacia su mujer, olfateando el viento mientras corría. Sin atrapar sus olores extraños, sólo la fragancia de Rosalie de borraja y medianoche que se mezclaba con el perfume de la noche familiar de su reino.

Rosalie estaba tratando de dejarlo.

Darse cuenta desgarró sus entrañas y corazón mientras corría hacia su compañera. Después de todo lo que habían compartido durante su estancia en Espadas, Emmet había esperado que ella sintiera algo por él, como él lo hacía por ella.

Reteniendo un rugido de rabia y frustración, delimitadas por arroyos y registros, a través de arbustos y alrededor de cantos rodados. Estaba cazando a una buena distancia de su castillo, y estaba muy lejos aún de su mujer. Los peligros todavía abundaban en su reino. Si se tropezaba con un pícaro lobo de montaña, con un oso de río, o una cueva primitiva... Emmet gruñó y duplicó su velocidad.

Gracias a los cielos la atención de Mikaela se mantenía en Corazones en estos días. Su mente guerrera había afectado a la gente de Emmet, como hizo en todo Tarok, pero desde la batalla del verano pasado no había arrojado hechizos en Espadas. En eso la hechicera Kalina estaba en lo cierto.

Todos los días que Emmet había compartido con su futura reina le hizo desearla y respetarla más. Rosalie era hermosa, ardiente, inteligente, tenaz y decidida. Le sorprendía lo fácil que se había sentido comprometido con su compañera, y lo mucho que le gustaba tener a una mujer con tal fuerza interior.

Hablaba a menudo de su hermana, Bella, y Emmet sabía que algún día tendría que informarle que su hermana estaba realmente sana y salva, y que ahora era la Gran Reina de Tarok. Por supuesto que un día llevaría a Rosalie a ver a su hermana, pero sabía que primero su compañera tenía que encontrar su lugar en este mundo, a su lado. Y su alma seguía necesitando sanar.

A pesar que le daba buena gana de su cuerpo, ella le había dado todo excepto su corazón. Le dolía no conocer más de ella, pero mantenía gran parte de sus sentimientos sellados firmemente en su interior, donde ni siquiera la más fuerte de las voluntades podría abrirlos y dejarlos en libertad.

Mientras corría hacia su compañera, a Emmet se le ocurrió que Rosalie no daba más de lo que recibía. Él había compartido con ella muy poco de su pasado, de sus decepciones y fracasos, o incluso de sus triunfos. ¿Si se abría más a ella, ella a su vez se abriría más a él?

El hecho de que estaba aún considerando tal cosa habría sido suficiente para darle una pausa si tuviera tiempo de sobra.

Cuando se acercaba a la aldea el perfume de Rosalie se hizo más fuerte, y Emmet desaceleró su ritmo de trote constante. El aroma no era de peligros a su alrededor. Estaba sola, y estaba seguro que se estaba haciendo camino de regreso hacia el prado donde la había tomado. Probablemente con la esperanza de que el espejo estuviera allí.

El temor por su mujer se volvió una ira que ardió en sus entrañas. La deserción de Rosalie lo deshonraba. Si su pueblo supiera que lo había dejado, empezarían a dudar de su capacidad para ejercer sus funciones como Rey de Espadas.

Al final de la aldea su olor era tan fuerte que lo habría puesto de rodillas en su forma de hombre. Poco a poco, acechó a su presa, deteniéndose en las sombras de una casa cuando la vio.

Estaba mirando un par de zapatos al lado de una puerta. La sangre corría por innumerables cortes de sus piernas, brazos, cara. Era obvio que había bajado el enrejado de los jardines de las terrazas. Cuando volviera con ella al castillo, se encargaría de la remoción inmediata del enrejado.

Vio cómo llegaba a las botas y entrecerró los ojos. ¿Iba a robar algo de su pueblo, sólo para que sirviera a sus necesidades inmediatas?

Sin embargo, Rosalie negó, enderezó su postura, luego retrocedió. Había sentido la guerra dentro de ella y su decisión final, que le gustó mucho. Sin embargo, no hizo nada para disipar su enojo por que lo estaba dejando.

Rosalie se quedó inmóvil y el miedo cruzó su rostro, y supo que ella había sentido su presencia.

Con el corazón palpitante, Rosalie se metió en las sombras detrás de la casa y salió corriendo de la aldea. Cuando llegó al sendero del bosque, corrió. El aire frío se precipitó sobre su piel desnuda mientras corría a través de los árboles. El camino iluminado por la luna era tan brillante como para dejarla correr sin tropezar, pero el bosque era cada vez más denso, la niebla más espesa, y pronto se vería obligada a caminar, si sus pies descalzos no se congelaban primero.

Un chasquido resonó en el bosque detrás de ella. El corazón de Rosalie estaba a toda marcha y aumentó su velocidad. Sus pulmones le dolían, su boca sabía cómo cobre y la sangre corría en su cabeza.

Algo estaba detrás de ella.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

¡Subirse a un árbol! Salió corriendo del camino de tierra y hierba del espeso bosque, pero estaba tan oscuro que apenas podía ver y tuvo que reducir la velocidad. Rosalie pasó árbol tras árbol, pero aquellos lo suficientemente grandes como para subir eran demasiado altos para ella, sin ramas lo suficientemente bajas como para que las agarrase.

Tropezó con una raíz y cayó con manos y rodillas. Rocas y ramas se hundieron en su carne y se metieron en las heridas del enrejado. Se obligó a levantarse de nuevo, tratando de encontrar un árbol para ocultarse.

¡Ahi!

Un jardín, tal vez a dos metros por delante. Sus pies le dolían y su cuerpo estaba quemado por todos los arañazos, y sus pulmones se sentían como si fueran a estallar. Llegó al árbol y tomó la rama más baja para levantarse.

Algo se estrelló contra su espalda. Rosalie gritó y perdió el control sobre la rama. Cayó hacia delante y de bruces en un montón de hojas y suciedad. El aire salió de sus pulmones y chupó el aliento, la boca se llenó de escombros. Su cabeza dio vueltas con miedo mientras una criatura gigantesca la clavaba al suelo, con sus patas apoyadas en su piel desnuda por su escasa vestimenta. Sus cortes y raspaduras la quemaron y comenzó a tener problemas para tener aliento.

Pero ¿Qué importaba si estaba a punto de ser comida?

El tremendo rugido de la bestia hizo añicos la noche.

Emmet. Conocería su rugido en cualquier lugar, y si no hubiera estado tan asustada, habría reconocido su olor original de inmediato, también.

Alivio seguido de una dosis rápida de miedo se apoderó de ella en cálidas olas y luego en frías. Se sintió aliviada que Emmet la hubiera derribado y no alguna otra bestia, pero por el tono de su rugido, estaba bien enojado con ella.

Pero no le haría daño... ¿verdad?

Espera un minuto. No debería sentirse aliviada porque hubiera sido él. Debía estar enojada porque se había jodido su plan de escape.

Es evidente que he sido demasiado indulgente contigo, la voz del rey gruñó en su mente. Tengo la intención de ponerle remedio esta vez.

La suciedad y las hojas fueron escupidas de la boca de Rosalie y trató de levantarse, pero él le había fijado demasiado apretada. "Maldita sea, Emmet. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Me secuestras y se supone que sólo debo aceptarlo? ¡Ahora bájate!"

¿Deseas que me disculpe? ¡Elegir y reclamar es el camino de nuestro pueblo! Las garras de Emmet se flexionaron, pinchando su carne, pero no muy profundamente. ¿Te honro con mi elección, te ofrezco mi reino, mi compañía, y me deshonras?"

"No soy una de tus cautivas." Olfateó, con una sensación incierta. "Ni siquiera tuya."

¡Silencio, muchacha! gritó en su mente.

"Vete al diablo". Rosalie luchaba por salir de debajo de las patas de su tigre. "¡Tú crecido hijo de puta peludo, gran asno!"

Emmet rugió de nuevo, y las hojas, literalmente fueron una lluvia debajo de los árboles que se posaron en la cabeza de Rosalie.

Su peso cambió... y las patas en su espalda desnuda se dirigieron a sus manos. En el momento siguiente Emmet estaba forzando sus piernas a abrirse y estaba de rodillas entre sus muslos. "Puedo hacer que ruegues por mi polla", dijo al tiempo que le cubría con una mano el cuello y tiraba de su vestido con la otra. "Podría haberte garantizado hace tiempo que no tendrías ningún deseo de dejarme."

"Como el infierno." Rosalie dio un pequeño gemido mientras apretaba su erección contra el vestido de cuero y su trasero desnudo y la tierra de su vagina contra la cama de hojas debajo de ella. Sus pechos se sintieron hinchados y necesitados, y su clítoris le dolía como loca. "Todo lo que quería de ti era un buen polvo. Era hora de seguir adelante."

"No más mentiras. No más juegos. Estás en cautiverio por tu propia negativa a amar." Con un gruñido feroz, Emmet se inclinó sobre su espalda y le mordió el hombro, lo que la hizo jadear en voz alta mientras la marcaba de nuevo. Al mismo tiempo, un almizcle pesado rodeó a Rosalie, que pareció venir de él. Ella se puso rígida mientras su cuerpo absorbía el almizcle, llenando sus sentidos y borrando sus pensamientos.

De repente estuvo loca de lujuria y una calidez furiosa llenaba su cuerpo, ahuyentando el frío e incluso haciendo sus pies calientes. Su mente se nubló por la pasión y el deseo y no pudo pensar en nada más que en follar con Emmet. Lo necesitaba tanto que no podía soportar un momento más sin su pene en su vagina.

"Oh, Dios." Murmuró Rosalie contra él, arqueando su apretado trasero contra su erección mientras trataba de liberarse de su control. "Por favor, Emmet. ¡Ahora!"

"Cómo tienes que referirte a mí, muchacha", le preguntó mientras movía sus caderas lejos de ella, negándole incluso el placer de su pene contra su piel.

"Amo". El cuerpo de Rosalie temblaba tanto por él, su mente estaba tan llena de deseo que podía pensar en nada más que lo que se necesitaría para complacerlo. "Fóllame, amo."

Emmet retrocedió. Ella se puso de rodillas y prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él. Él agarró su trenza, obligándola a permanecer de rodillas. Sus facciones eran severas y magistrales mientras la miraba. "Harás lo que yo diga o no te daré el placer de mi polla dentro de tu Quim. Es hora de que entiendas que a veces, alguien que no sea Rosalie podría saber mejor".

Rosalie gimió, pero esperó sus instrucciones, sabiendo que iba a salir de su mente si no la tomaba pronto. En algún lugar del fondo de su mente supo que era una locura, ¿por qué estaba actuando de esa manera? Pero el deseo era tan intenso que le importaba un comino. Tenía que tenerlo.

Usando su mano libre, Emmet tiró abajo las tiras de cuero que cubrían sus pechos, exponiéndolos a la vista y al aire frío de la selva. Luego agitó la mano y la ropa desapareció por completo, como hizo muchas veces en su dormitorio.

¿Cuándo había empezado a pensar en él como su dormitorio?

El control sobre su pelo seguía siendo más duro, mientras la atraía hacia sus caderas. "Chúpame la polla, muchacha."

Sin dudarlo, Rosalie se lo llevó a la boca y envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la base de su eje. Dios, le encantaba bajarse ante él. Bueno, estaba huyendo, pero no era porque no le gustara estar secuestrada con este pedazo de hijo de puta.

Ella se retorcía mientras le sostenía sus trenzas y tomó un control más duro de sus movimientos, empujando su pene dentro y fuera. Siempre disfrutaba chupándolo, pero ahora lo deseaba en su vagina en lugar de afuera. Maldita sea, tenía que correrse.

Nunca permitía que la dominara en el dormitorio, pero tenía que correrse ahora. Movió una de sus manos a la rendija, a sus empapados pliegues, y resistió sus caderas contra sus dedos al tiempo que seguía los movimientos de su pene con la boca.

De repente detuvo sus golpes. "Has añadido un nuevo castigo a su lista," dijo Emmet mientras quitaba la erección de su boca. Con un movimiento rápido giró la cabeza, le quitó la mano de su pene y la otra de su vagina. "No te he dado permiso para darte placer a ti misma."

"Tengo que venirme, Amo." Rosalie no entendía por qué era tan duro caer en el papel subordinada que siempre jugaban en su dormitorio, pero en ese momento estaba más allá del pensamiento. "¡Por favor!"

A pesar de que ella suplicó, él se movió a su espalda y le ató las muñecas a la espalda sujetando sus pulseras con su magia. Más de la fragancia de almizcle emocionante emanaba de él y su vagina se puso tan mojada que sus muslos se mancharon con la humedad. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de deseo y supo que moriría si no la tomaba muy pronto.

Rosalie gritó mientras la agarraba por la cintura y se volcaba a su alrededor. Se la echó al hombro y marcharon hacia el bosque oscuro.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 9

La sangre se agolpó en la cabeza de Rosalie cuando Emmet la lanzó sobre su hombro y su trenza voló sobre sus ojos. Con su lazo deslizándose al final y cayendo al suelo del bosque.

Igual que Hansel y Gretel, marcaré nuestro camino, pensó y se habría reído si no necesitara el pene de Emmet tanto.

Su cuerpo quemaba por sus muchas heridas. Mientras que la llevaba a través del bosque, las ramas raspaban su trasero desnudo debido a que su vestido estaba alrededor de su cintura. Sus pezones al descubierto ahora se frotaban contra su espalda mientras miraba la flexión de sus nalgas en su trasero desnudo. Podía ver sus nalgas flexionarse y tensarse mientras la conducía una y otra vez, y ella gimió y lo golpeó. "No puedo aguantar más, Amo. Por favor."

"Tranquila, chica." Le dio una palmada en el trasero con la mano y la picadura trajo lágrimas a sus ojos y placer caliente a sus pliegues. Mantenía un estrecho brazo alrededor de sus piernas, pero al mismo tiempo usó su mano libre para abrirle las piernas un poco.

Un suspiro escapó de su garganta mientras empujaba algo espeso y elástico entre sus muslos y hasta su vagina. Estaba segura que era el vibrador de espada que tanto amaba, el que con frecuencia disfrutaba usando en ella. "No puedes llegar al clímax sin permiso", ordenó.

Ella gritó cuando la cosa comenzó a vibrar en su interior. Rosalie bombeaba sus caderas contra su hombro, tratando de acercarse a lo que tanto necesitaba, a pesar que sabía que sólo un orgasmo no resolvería la fuerte demanda que su cuerpo tenía por Emmet. Lo necesitaba en su interior, lo necesitaba completamente.

Las vibraciones se detuvieron y Emmet golpeó con fuerza su trasero de nuevo. "Sabes las reglas." Él retiró el vibrador de espada de su interior, y ella casi sollozó. Estaba tratando de volverla loca, lo sabía.

"¿Por qué me haces esto?" Rosalie respiraba tan pesado que apenas podía hablar. "¿Por qué no me follas?"

"Debes recibir una lección." Emmet se agachó, y desde su posición invertida se dio cuenta que acababan de entrar en una cueva. Estaba oscuro al principio, pero pronto un resplandor naranja oscuro dio luz suficiente para que viera mientras él seguía caminando. Sus pasos sonaban fuertes y amenazantes en la penumbra.

"No me iré de nuevo." Rosalie no podía creer que las palabras salieran de su boca, pero no pudo detenerlas. "Te necesito dentro de mí, Amo."

Un sonido de raspado retumbó profundamente a través de la cueva, seguido por una ráfaga de aire fresco y húmedo que apretó sus pezones. El aire olía a alguna madera, sin embargo, también a humedad. Emmet salió y ella vio una puerta de piedra moviéndose por detrás de ellos, y oyó su ominoso golpe cuando se cerró sellándose.

La deslizó de su hombro y su vestido cayó abajo alrededor de sus caderas. Agarrándola por los hombros, la volvió hacia la sala, y ella contuvo la respiración.

Una pequeña cascada, más como una fuente en las rocas, se derramaba en una pequeña piscina en un rincón de una caverna semi-oscura de tamaño medio. Amatistas y cristales negros brillaban a lo largo de las paredes y el techo y se reflejaban en la cascada y la piscina. Era como estar en una discoteca, sorprendentemente fresca, hecha por la naturaleza iluminada con brillantes cristales color púrpura en lugar de una luz negra y una bola de discoteca.

Mientras estudiaba la caverna con asombro, con la boca abierta, Rosalie se dio cuenta que había varios hombres y mujeres desnudos mirándola a ella y a Emmet. Por un momento Rosalie sintió como si estuviera en una especie de extraña película de ciencia-ficción, con la forma de una caverna que brillaba y con la gente desnuda observando.

"Veo que me has traído un regalo, rey Emmet", dijo un hombre magnífico mientras se separaba del grupo de desnudos. Detrás de él había cinco mujeres hermosas con cuerpos fabulosos y dos hombres impresionantes que eran tan calientes y sexys como el que atravesaba la caverna hacia Rosalie y Emmet.

Rosalie sólo pudo mirar al hombre que tenía tan buen aspecto que podría ser un dios griego. Los músculos ondulaban, con los abdominales duros como piedras, cabello rubio dorado y suave piel bronceada. Y ni hablar de lo bien dotado...

"Lord Kir". Emmet dio un gruñido bajo, pero no dijo nada más mientras el dios se acercaba.

Sin siquiera darse cuenta en un primer momento de lo que estaba haciendo, Rosalie se acercó a Emmet, pero él dio un paso detrás de ella, como si se estuviera distanciando. El dolor agudo de su corazón la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Por qué no la mantenía cerca de él? Se sintió extrañamente vacía y sola sin la posesión a la que estaba acostumbrada por él... y se dio cuenta entonces que en verdad, disfrutaba de su posesión.

Cuando el dios llegó, no le hizo caso a Emmet y miró a Rosalie. "Soy Lord Kir y me complace servirla, Milady." Su vívida mirada azul era carnal y exigente, como si tuviera la intención de tenerla de la manera que escogiera. Antes que Rosalie pudiera reaccionar, el dios la tomó de la mano, se la llevó a su boca, y le besó los nudillos. Sus labios eran cálidos y sensuales, y movió su lengua contra su piel en un golpe suave, como un perro o un lobo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, apretando sus pezones y con un cosquilleo zumbando a través de su vagina. Rosalie frunció el ceño y le arrebató su mano. Se le ocurrió que ya no sentía la lujuria en la misma intensidad que había sentido con Emmet hacía unos momentos, y ahora podía pensar con claridad de nuevo.

Su deseo por Emmet no había disminuido. Lo deseaba igual.

"¿Te importaría decirme qué está pasando?" La mirada que Rosalie le lanzó por encima del hombro a Emmet, estaba tan desnuda como el dios rubio, cuyos rasgos se habían endurecido en una máscara de piedra. Sus ojos, sin embargo, tenían una mezcla de emoción que no pudo identificar. ¿Furia? ¿Dolor? ¿Algo más profundo?

"Deseas ser follada." El tono de Emmet fue quieto, pero captó un tinte de ira en el mismo. "No soy más que un pene conveniente para llenar tu Quim. Tal vez sea mejor que disfrutes de Lord Kir, señor de los lobos de montaña cavernícolas"

La mandíbula de Rosalie cayó. No podía creer lo que Emmet estaba diciendo. "¿Sólo me darías a este… este hombre?"

"Hombre Lobo". Kir se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca para que sintiera el calor de su cuerpo y oliera su aroma a maderas. En voz alta olió su pelo, con su pene lo suficientemente cerca como para acariciar la piel de su vestido. "Podría llevarte conmigo a la Ciudad Esmeralda y al placer de maneras que te dejaría rogando por más."

"No lo creo." Rosalie volvió su mirada a Kir, colocó sus manos sobre su sólida musculatura de su pecho y lo empujó. O al menos lo intentó. Lo único que consiguió fue hacer que dejara de oler su cabello. "Si no quieres perder tus testículos, niño-lobo, será mejor que des marcha atrás."

Kir levantó una ceja y la esquina de su boca se arqueó mientras se enderezaba. "¿No te gustaría tener una polla que te plazca?" Hizo un gesto hacia los otros dos magníficos hombres de la sala que tanto la miraban con expresiones igualmente rapaces. "¿Quizá dos o tres miembros a la vez?"

"No" Rosalie se mantuvo firme y dijo en su tono de abogada devoradora de hombres, "Si alguno de ustedes trata de tocarme, amarraré sus bolas en su garganta y aullarán como una soprano bajo la luna llena."

"Entonces, ¿qué deseas?" Los ojos de Kir desataban fuego. "¿Es un juego que quieres jugar? ¿Es «fuerza» lo que estás buscando?" Él levantó la mano y arrastró el dedo por la parte superior de su brazo. "O tal vez ¿Deseo... seducción?"

Rosalie golpeó su mano y casi le gruñó como si la parte de tigre de Emmet la hubiera contagiado o algo así. "Dejemos esto claro en tu bonita cabeza de oro, Señor de los Lobos." Dijo ella y señaló con el dedo su pecho apuntando cada palabra que decía, "El único hombre grande con un pene que estará junto a mí es Emmet. ¿Entienden?"

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Kir tan directo, tan simple, totalmente atrapado con la guardia baja.

"Porque... eh..." Rosalie miró al hijo de puta de los ojos azules, mientras luchaba por identificar las emociones a través de su furia. Pensó que nunca había huido de nada en su vida, que siempre había enfrentado todo. Pero de repente todo se encontraba tan claro como la última pieza de evidencia que garantizaba que iba a ganar un caso legal particularmente difícil.

Esa noche no había huido de Emmet para ir a casa y buscar a su hermana... estaba huyendo de sus sentimientos por Emmet.

"¿Sí?" La expresión de Kir era divertida, y ella quiso que se callara.

"Maldita sea". Rosalie levantó ambos puños y empezó a golpear los bíceps el rey lobo como un saco de boxeo. "De ninguna manera en el infierno nadie me tocará, porque estoy enamorada de Emmet".

Kir agarró sus muñecas, atrapándolas con un agarre fuerte y evitando que lo golpeara. Se inclinó y le dio una sonrisa solemne. "Era como lo esperaba. No tengo ningún deseo de reclamar a una mujer cuyo corazón pertenece a otro."

Con eso la soltó. Se dio la vuelta y cambió a un lobo dorado en un borrón tan rápido que apenas lo vio transformarse. Los otros hombres y mujeres de la cueva cambiaron, también, y en momentos la jauría salía a través de la caverna y se expandía a través de un túnel oscuro en el extremo.

Un aullido inquietante se hizo eco a través de la caverna... Y entonces nada, sino un silencio adolorido marcado por la bofetada del agua de la pequeña cascada, y los latidos de Rosalie en sus oídos.

Amatistas y cristales negros brillaban alrededor de la habitación y se reflejaban en la cascada y la piscina pequeña de agua, haciéndola sentir más aún como si estuviera en una tierra de fantasía. El aroma a madera de la sala se había atenuado con la salida de los lobos, dejando el olor de agua fresca y el original aroma masculino de Emmet.

Sentía su presencia detrás de ella, su calidez y fuerza, a pesar que no la estaba tocando. Las emociones locas giraban a través de su corazón, alma y cuerpo... Ayudándola a admitir lo que se estaba negando todo el tiempo. El mareo a estar verdaderamente enamorada por primera vez en su vida. La frustración que tenía por estar aquí y ahora, en este mundo y no en el suyo, cuando tenía una familia que había dejado atrás, y una hermana que tenía que buscar.

Sin embargo, no importaba cómo ni cuándo ni dónde había sucedido, en ese momento lo único que importaba era el hombre detrás de ella.

Tomando una respiración profunda, Rosalie lentamente se volvió para ver a Emmet con los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho y una mirada de suficiencia en su hermoso rostro.

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada. "Bastardo", dijo.

Y luego dio un salto.

Emmet sonrió cuando la llamó a su pecho. "Muchacha".

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y lo besó con todo lo que tenía.

Sí, amaba al gran patán. Le encantaba la forma en que la mandaba, y la forma en que la hacía verse a sí misma en lugar de tratar de gobernar al mundo. Le encantaba la forma en que era tan bueno con su gente, asegurándose que sus necesidades fueran satisfechas, y la forma en que era justo y equitativo como todo lo que había presenciado desde su llegada a Espadas.

Le encantaba la forma en que hizo su compromiso con ella. Que le permitiera ser fuerte, segura de sí misma fuera de la habitación y no tratando de romperla al reconocer su necesidad de ser quien era. Y dentro de su habitación, le encantaba la forma en que la dominaba, sosteniendo cada una de sus fantasías.

Emmet gruñó con satisfacción mientras su compañera empujaba su lengua en su boca, y cuando regresó su exigente beso. Cuando ella tuvo sus piernas envueltas alrededor de su cintura, su vestido se había subido hasta su cintura, dejando al descubierto los pliegues de su Quim, y su pene presionando su humedad. Quería su espalda contra la pared de la caverna y conducirla a ella y darle todo lo que poseía.

En sus muchos años, nunca había soñado que tener a su compañera declarando su amor por él le haría sentir tanta emoción. Como si fuera el más poderoso de los hombres, y sin duda la más bendita de todas las maneras que un hombre podría estar.

Rosalie se apartó y miró a Emmet, con sus ojos oscuros, con pasión, con su boca húmeda y enrojecida por su barba. "Haz eso, lo que me hiciste antes", dijo con voz ronca necesidad. "Cuando me volviste loca por ti."

"¿No estás loca por mí sin las feromonas Tigri?", Bromeó.

"Sí, lo estoy." Ella ancló sus piernas alrededor de su estrecha cintura. "Pero esa cosa Tigri era salvaje. Quiero que me folles cuando estoy así."

La lujuria que rabió a través de Emmet fue tan feroz que no estuvo segura de poder esperar a reclamarla de la manera que deseaba.

"Debes ser castigada, muchacha", dijo mientras la sacaba por la fuerza, y la ponía sobre sus pies.

Los ojos de Rosalie se desataron con placer, como siempre hacía cuando la dominaba en el dormitorio. Su voz tenía una calidad emocionada y sin aliento cuando habló, "Sí, Amo."

Cuando estuvo de pie, levantó la parte inferior de su vestido, se lo pasó sobre la cabeza en un movimiento rápido y lo arrojó a un lado. Empezó a llegar a él, pero él levantó una mano indicándole que debía detenerse.

"Ponte en posición de respeto", le ordenó, y ella cumplió juntando las manos en la espalda y abriendo su postura. En su dormitorio había disfrutado de someterse a él en todos aspectos, aunque nunca insistió en que bajara los ojos, le gustaba mirar sus profundidades agua demasiado para quitar su mirada de él.

No es que bajara la mirada tampoco, aunque él se lo hubiera pedido.

Pero ahora que ya había declarado su amor, llevaría sus señales de propiedad… al menos cuando se quedaran solos.

Emmet extendió la palma y un collar de cuero negro apareció en ella con espadas de oro. "Mi collar, Gata de fuego. ¿Usarás esto?"

Los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron, y por una vez pareció incierta, pero por sólo un momento. "Sí, Amo."

El placer en su aceptación fue tan intenso que su pene ya hacía estragos en Emmet empujándose fuera hacia ella como el mástil de un velero. Un atisbo de sonrisa curvó la esquina de la boca de Rosalie, diciéndole que se había dado cuenta.

Cuidando de acariciar apenas su cuerpo contra el suyo, para molestar sus pasiones más, se movió lentamente detrás de ella. "Levanta tu pelo, Gata de fuego."

Ella hizo lo que le pidió, con su forma temblando de emoción y el olor de su deseo enviando a Emmet casi sobre el borde. Le puso el collar alrededor del cuello y lo sujetó. Cuando terminó, se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca para que su pene tocara la parte baja de su espalda, le rozó los labios en la nuca y le besó la piel suave encima de su cuello.

"Eres el fuego en mis venas", murmuró. "Las llamas de mi alma."

Rosalie se estremeció y dejó caer el cabello mientras Emmet se apartaba. El collar se sentía cómodo alrededor de su cuello, y de alguna manera la ponía más caliente todavía. Aunque una parte de ella no podía creer lo que acababa de permitirle al ponerle el collar. ¿Y si era permanente, y nunca se quitaba? Curiosamente, la idea no la molestaba. En ese momento quiso ser suya en todos los sentidos.

Sin embargo, él nunca le había dicho lo que sentía por ella, no indicando si era su compañera de destino. ¿Volvería a amar? Y si lo hacía, ¿Qué seguiría? Dejó que los pensamientos se alejaran mientras su hombre se movía en torno a su cara otra vez. Cada ligero toque de sus manos y dedos establecía sus sentidos en el fuego.

Buen hombre, era un hombre guapo, tan poderoso y viril... y era todo suyo.

Emmet tendió la mano de nuevo, y esta vez un par de espadas de oro aparecieron en la palma de su mano, cada una con un pequeño lazo en el extremo de… ¿Pendientes?

"Tus pezones todavía no han sido traspasados todavía", Emmet le dijo a Rosalie y se estremeció al pensar que alguien pasaría una aguja a través de esa parte de su cuerpo. Y ¿Qué quería decir todavía? "Por ahora llevarás estos anillos en los pezones", le pidió.

Bueno, si esto era sólo por jugar, lo haría, y se excitó sólo al pensar en ello. Cuando había visto a los sirvientes del castillo usarlos, la habían hecho siempre humedecer. "Sí, Amo" susurró, y se preguntó si habría perdido la razón.

Pero con la satisfacción extrema de la mirada de Emmet, la vagina de Rosalie se puso aún más húmeda y era lo único que podía hacer para no apretar sus muslos. Cuando bajó la cabeza y lamió un pezón, pensó que se vendría enseguida. Un gemido se le escapó cuando Emmet obligó al anillo apretándolo un poco más en su pezón. La ligera presión era deliciosa, igual que la pala de oro fresca colgando sobre su pecho. Todo sobre lo que le estaba haciendo se sentía tan bien que estaba segura que se correría.

En el momento en que sujetó los dos anillos en sus pezones, Rosalie estaba tan caliente para él que no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho más.

"Vamos, Gata de fuego." La tomó de la mano y la condujo a una de las paredes pintadas de negro con amatistas espumosas. El collar se sentía cómodo y emocionante en torno a su cuello, y las palas balanceándose contra sus pechos le daban ganas de gritar con necesidad de liberación. "Inclínate y apuntala tus manos contra la pared," ordenó ", y abre tus muslos."

Rosalie obedeció, plantando sus pies bien separados e inclinándose para poner sus palmas contra la pared, con las espadas colgando de sus pezones. Le encantaba cómo se sentía, se inclinó y se expuso a Emmet. Se sorprendió de la forma en que confiaba completamente en él... como en nadie nunca antes.

Jadeó mientras deslizó el vibrador familiar de espada negra por su vagina y murmuró: "Recuerda, Gata de fuego, no puedes alcanzar el clímax sin permiso."

La anticipación de preguntarse qué iba a hacer para este momento estaba conduciendo su naturaleza, pero acertó a responder: "Sí, Amo."

Rosalie gimió cuando la pala comenzó a latir en su núcleo de una manera que era diferente a lo que había experimentado antes. Se sentía tan fabuloso que no tenía idea de cómo iba a evitar que se viniera antes que le dijera que podía. Emmet debió haber utilizado la magia para mantenerlo en ella, porque ahora estaba masajeando y acariciando sus nalgas con las manos mientras el vibrador seguía palpitando en su coño.

"Tan lindo trasero." Movió las caderas junto a ella y ella luchó para mantener el empuje contra él, sabiendo que se lo negaría si lo hacía. Tuvo que dejar que la controlara.

"¿Quieres que te tome?" Le preguntó, con su voz en bruto enviando más emociones a través de ella.

"Sí, Amo." Rosalie gimió. "Tómame ahora, por favor."

"Ah, pero te has ganado muchos castigos." Emmet retrocedió luego deslizó una correa sobre su espalda, que había recuperado, obviamente, con su magia.

La caricia de la piel contra su piel la hizo temblar con anticipación y su corazón latió más rápido, sabiendo lo que vendría después. "He sido una chica mala, Amo."

"En verdad lo has sido".

El primer azote cayó sobre sus nalgas y la vibración de la espada en su vagina aumentó. Incluso las palas de sus pezones y el encanto de su ombligo se volvieron más rápidos y casi parecieron tararear. Su piel picó y luego hormigueó y después él arremetió otra vez, causando que más llamas lamieran a través de su cuerpo. La mordedura de cada pestaña se convertía rápidamente en fisiones de placer hasta que sintió que literalmente estallaba en una hoguera de éxtasis.

"¿Puedo venirme, Amo?" Susurró cuando estaba casi demasiado cerca del borde de tirando hacia atrás.

"No" Su mandato fuerte la trajo de vuelta, apenas. Dejó los azotes y retiró la espada.

Por un momento, sólo la dejó allí, esperando por él. Sin tocarla, sin hablar. Entonces ella captó el aroma de almizcle increíble, el olor que llamaba a sus feromonas Tigri.

Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar con tal fuerza que supo que saltaría en pedazos si no la tomaba ahora. Al diablo con la espera, estaba a punto de darse la vuelta, y luego detrás de ella, él murmuró, "Libérate. Correte gata salvaje."

Rosalie se apartó de la pared, se dio la vuelta y se echó hacia Emmet. Ella se sujetó con un brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Con la mano libre le agarraba el pene y se lo ponía en la entrada de su núcleo.

Emmet la detuvo, sosteniéndola por la cintura y evitando que se golpeara a sí misma hacia abajo con su pene. Ella luchó contra él, lo necesitaba dentro de ella más que nada en el mundo. Su almizcle se aligeró un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que se calmara cuando vio la forma en que la estaba mirando.

La lujuria, pasión, y estaba segura que vio amor en sus ojos verdes, también.

Su boca salía con fuerza hacia abajo sobre la de ella al mismo tiempo, con el almizcle Tigri haciéndose más fuerte y llevándola hacia abajo con fuerza, empujando su pene dentro de su vagina.

Rosalie gritó con la sensación de tenerlo dentro de ella. Dios, pareció haber estado esperando siempre por él, y ahora que lo tenía, no se cansaba.

Arrasaron uno la boca del otro mientras follaban. Rosalie pasando sus manos sobre sus hombros, conduciéndose a sí misma de arriba a abajo de su pene, más duro y más rápido. Con las espadas rebotando desde sus pezones y hasta el collar que agregaba extremo placer al dispararse a través de su cuerpo.

Emmet rasgó la boca de ella y capturó su mirada. "¡Ahora, Gata de fuego!"

El climax de Rosalie corrió a través de ella y gritó. Su grito resonó en la caverna, rebotando de cristal en cristal hasta que la cámara entera cantó. La armonía se mezclaba con la vitalidad de su orgasmo y los cristales color morado y negro brillaban en sintonía con todo. Luz, color y sonido se mezclaban en una sinfonía que establecía sus llamas en el mundo.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 10

Las tartas de fresa llovieron desde el cielo azul-verde y se esparcieron por la mesa donde Rosalie estaba sentada sola en medio del bosque. Frente a ella sobre el mantel rojo estaba un plato de botanas y una taza de té descansando a la mitad de un plato. Otro lugar estaba organizado a su derecha, pero nadie estaba sentado en la silla de respaldo recto.

Antes que Rosalie pudiera alcanzar una de las tartas, la hechicera apareció vestida sólo con un sombrero de copa enorme de ala ancha. Incluso el collar Kalina y las espadas que normalmente colgaban de sus pezones estaban desaparecidos. En sus manos estaba una olla de té casi toda rota.

"No todo es lo que parece, Milady", dijo Kalina mientras servía el té en la taza de Rosalie. El líquido se derramó sobre el borde de la taza de té, en el plato a la mitad, después escurriéndose en el mantel rojo.

Cuando la hechicera se desvaneció, Rosalie alcanzó una de las tartas del centro de la mesa, pero antes que pudiera tomar la tarta ésta se levantó en el aire y se asentó en el plato a su derecha, donde alguien estaba sentado.

Ella levantó la mirada para sostener los ojos turquesa de Bella.

Rosalie jadeó mientras miraba a su hermana. Bella llevaba un vestido blanco casi puro con un corazón rojo salpicado encima. En su pelo blanco-rubio estaba una cinta de raso azul que estaba usando el día de su desaparición.

Antes que pudiera saltar y arrojarse a su hermana gemela, Bella alzó la mano. En ella estaba un látigo de cuero negro. "En el país de las maravillas hay que tener cuidado," dijo Bella.

Escalofríos pasaron a través de Rosalie mientras Bella dejaba el látigo sobre la mesa y repitió la advertencia de la hechicera, "No todo es lo que parece."

Rosalie se despertó con un sobresalto. Parpadeó, con su visión enfocándose de nuevo y con el recuerdo de dónde estaba y qué le había pasado volviendo a ella.

Ese mismo dolor terrible se instaló en sus entrañas, porque Bella no estaba realmente allí con ella. Fue sólo un maldito sueño extraño.

Sin embargo, le había parecido tan real. Y curiosamente, hacía que Rosalie se sintiera como si la conexión que había tenido con su hermana desde el momento en que nacieron hasta que Bella había desaparecido... era como si ese respecto hubiera sido restablecido.

Rara vez se acordaba de sus sueños en el pasado, pero el sueño de su fuga, y luego este nuevo sueño de Bella estaban tan claros y vívidos en su mente.

¿Por qué?

Emmet se agitó y su atención volvió hacia lo bien que se sentía estar en sus brazos. Su brazo envuelto alrededor de su cintura, su espalda contra su pecho, su pene firme contra su trasero, y tenía una pierna enganchada en su cadera. Incluso en sueños la unía a él, y le gustaba cómo se sentía. Estaban tumbados en un fabuloso cojín suave de terciopelo negro – una cama que había convocado con su magia y había dispuesto por la pequeña cascada.

Su almizclero olor de macho maravilloso la rodeaba, haciendo que se sintiera contenida y nerviosa a la vez. Él era una adicción a su sistema sin embargo, sabía que no era algo que había forzado en ella. Pero sin duda podría pasar mucho tiempo con esas feromonas Tigri.

Dios mío, fue una experiencia increíble. No podía dejar de respetar el hecho que en todo el tiempo que estaba aquí, nunca la había forzado a que lo deseara.

No era que la hubiera tenido que obligar a su vez, aun cuando la había atado a la tierra, hacia ya tantas semanas que se sentia increíblemente atraída por él. Emmet era cada fantasía que había tenido en un increíblemente musculoso, potente, hermoso y bien dotado paquete.

Su aliento se sentía cálido en su nuca, con su respiración profunda y uniforme. Tenía una mano apretando su cuello y recorrió con la yema de su dedo sobre la correa de cuero y oro de espadas que lo decoraba. Al mismo tiempo, era muy consciente de las espadas de oro en sus pezones que se sentían igual de cómodas y familiares para ella ahora como el colgante de tigre que estaba en su ombligo.

¿Habría algo mal con ella, porque le gustaba el collar y cómo los anillos de pezones se sentían? A sabiendas que eran señales de propiedad debería sentirse humillada, ¿No? Eso era lo que había pensado cuando había visto a Kalina caminando por el castillo, y a muchos de los otros sirvientes y pobladores que llevaban collares y piercings en los pezones. Claro, que parecían atractivos, pero no se había permitido pensar en ellos más allá de lo que dictaban sus pensamientos de convicción.

¿Por qué me siento tan bien llevar las señales de la propiedad de Emmet ahora? ¿Por qué me gusta la idea de pertenecer a él y sólo a él?

Rosalie estaba sorprendida también por lo maravilloso que sentía poder contar realmente en alguien que cuidara de ella, alguien que fuera su igual en todos sentidos. La elección de someterse a él se sentía deliciosa y especial.

Si tan sólo le dijera que la amaba.

Sabía lo mucho que la deseaba, y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba que ella hubiera admitido su amor.

Pero, ¿Lo sentiría en su corazón y alma, también? Era tan malditamente arrogante, probablemente lo esperaba. Pero, si no la amaba, ¿Podría aceptarlo?

No. Por supuesto que no. La respuesta fue tan clara como los sentimientos en el corazón de Rosalie por su amante. Si Emmet sólo la consideraba un premio, o una causa, no podía y no viviría con él o lo aceptaría. Se merecía tener su amor correspondido al cien por cien, y no se conformaría con nada menos.

Por un tiempo Rosalie vio cristales de color morado y negro de la caverna brillante a su alrededor, y recordó un poco el día que había aparecido en el espejo en su dormitorio. Al parecer hacía mucho tiempo ahora, en otra vida. Según Kalina, las cuatro semanas que había pasado en Tarok se equiparaban un poco más a seis semanas la Tierra... y en ese corto período de tiempo había vivido y había llegado a amar a Emmet.

Sus palabras volvieron a ella, desde ese primer día en la pradera, "Por tu propio bien, debes aprender los deseos y temores de tu corazón y debes aprender a confiar y respetar a la persona que tiene la habilidad y el poder de hacerte sentir completa".

Amar a Emmet le había permitido eso y mucho más. Tenía confianza y respeto por él, pero se sentiría completa sólo cuando la amara de regreso, y cuando encontrara a Bella.

Cuando los pensamientos de Rosalie se volvieron hacia su hermana, los pensamientos del sueño volvieron a ella y ese dolor familiar regresó profundamente en la boca de su estómago y en su corazón. Bella merecía a alguien especial, también, sobre todo después de los pendejos que la habían herido tan gravemente.

Maldita fuera. ¿Qué habría pasado con Alicia? ¿Dónde estaría ella ahora?

Rosalie cerró los ojos y se mordió el interior de su mejilla. Para Dios Santo, ella no era del tipo de llorar, y no iba a empezar ahora. Durante el año pasado había dejado que su enojo la llenara mientras buscaba a Bella, y ni una vez, si había detenido el tiempo suficiente para que el dolor y el control se hicieran cargo de ella.

Pero en este momento Rosalie sentía que estaba en cualquier cosa menos en control. Y en realidad, nunca lo estaba. Lo había intentado varias veces, y nada de lo que hizo había funcionado.

¿Cómo sería transferirle todo a otra persona, o al menos darle algunas cosas? Dejar de tratar de luchar contra el mundo por su cuenta... y tal vez permitir que alguien le ayudara a luchar sus batallas... o lucharlas por ella.

En el momento que Emmet despertó, sintió que su compañera estaba agitada. Ella había admitido su amor por él y había optado por llevar sus señales de propiedad... ¿Eso podría provocar que sintiera angustia, que vibrara a través de su propio ser?.

"Gata de fuego", murmuró mientras rodaba sobre su espalda y se colocaba entre sus piernas en un movimiento suave. "¿Qué problema hay en tu corazón?"

Su expresión normalmente fuerte y confiada se había desvanecido, y en su lugar estaba el aspecto vulnerable de una mujer que lo necesitaba. Sus ojos estaban brillantes acuáticos, como si las lágrimas no derramadas brillaran allí. "Mi hermana. Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Tengo que encontrarla."

Por un momento Emmet consideró decirle que su hermana estaba a salvo y bien, pero decidió que ahora no era el momento. Ella querría irse de inmediato y primero necesitaba encontrarse con sus hermanos. Carlisle y Jasper llegarían procedentes de sus respectivos reinos en los próximos días. Una vez que hubieran determinado su siguiente curso de acción contra de Mikaela, Emmet se lo diría a Rosalie. Sería muy pronto y entonces estaría dispuesto a hacer el viaje a corazones con ella.

"Confía en mí, Gata de fuego." Él deslizó su pene en su canal todavía viscoso por su vida sexual, garantizándole que no moraría en esos pensamientos por ahora. "Verás a tu hermana otra vez."

Rosalie jadeó cuando Emmet la llenó, y él sonrió por el poder que tenía sobre ella. Su aroma de medianoche y los olores de sus jugos y su semilla sólo lo hacían más hambriento por ella, y sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

Ella apretó sus muslos alrededor de sus caderas mientras tomaba sus dos muñecas con una mano y se las subía hasta la cabeza, sujetándolas con sus pulseras de oro, junto con su magia. El ver su collar en su cuello y sus anillos en sus pezones le dio un sentimiento de orgullo intenso. Era sin duda el más bendito de los hombres al tener a una mujer tan buena como su posesión.

Bueno, no exactamente en su poder. Como su... compañera.

Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y llenos de emoción y confianza que no había visto en sus profundidades antes. "Te amo, Emmet." susurró mientras lentamente se conducía dentro y fuera de ella. "Nunca pensé que alguien me fuera a importar, como te amo!."

"Siempre cuidaré de ti." Él le dio una sonrisa lenta y sensual mientras centraba su mirada en ella al mismo tiempo que aumentaba la fuerza de sus golpes. "Y siempre podrás confiar en mí como tu amor."

"¡Emmet!" Rosalie gritó mientras golpeaba su pene en ella. "Sólo sé que..." dijo con voz trémula de pasión, "Si me rompes el corazón, te patearé el trasero."

El fuego y la fuerza de su mujer le gustaba hasta las profundidades de su alma y lo llenaba de una energía como ninguna que hubiera sentido nunca en sus muchos años. "Córrete para mí, Rosalie", exigió, sin apartar sus ojos de su bonita cara y sin nunca frenar sus impulsos.

Sus ojos se abrieron como si la sorpresa de su voz pudiera ordenar su orgasmo. Ella tembló y arqueó sus pechos mientras gritaba. Un rubor pasó a través de su piel y su cuerpo brillaba por el sudor mientras su clímax la sacudía.

El propio orgasmo de Emmet se precipitó sobre él como un incendio forestal embravecido. Furioso y con rapidez llegó y rugió mientras el líquido se derramaba en su mujer.

Cuando por fin pasó, después de hacerla rodar a su lado y acunando cerca a Rosalie, con su pene apretado en el interior de su Quim. Ella suspiró y se acurrucó contra él, y sus sentimientos de poder y posesión creciendo.

Las cartas de hecho le habían dado a una mujer que era su compañera perfecta.

Pocos días después que Rosalie había proclamado su amor por él, Emmet salió de su despacho y dejó a su compañera a su propia suerte. Sus botas se hacían eco en el pasillo de granito mientras se dirigía hacia la parte privada de la hechicera Kalina para reunirse con sus hermanos Carlisle y Jasper que habían llegado recientemente con noticias de Edward.

El dulce aroma de Rosalie estaba todavía en la piel Emmet y la imaginaba como la había dejado, tumbada sobre su cama, desnuda y bien saciada. Ya no sentía la preocupación de que trataría de escapar de nuevo. No, después de su tiempo en la caverna parecía más contenta de permanecer en Espadas, si no realmente feliz, lo que le agradaba mucho.

Mientras se dirigía al otro extremo del castillo, sonrió ante el recuerdo de su tiempo con Rosalie. Pronto le diría a Rosalie el destino de su hermana y llevaría a su futura reina a corazones a visitar a la Gran Reina Bella. Deseaba asegurarse que Rosalie estuviera unida estrechamente a él antes de hacer el viaje, y para ello necesitaba toda su atención, su entrega total.

Todo iba exactamente como lo había planeado.

Pasó la mano por su melena salvaje de pelo mientras se acercaba a las cámaras de la hechicera. Los últimos días estaba llenos de placer sin igual y Emmet y Rosalie los habían disfrutado. Habían pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo sus vidas y lo que habían hecho antes que la llevara a Tarok, y sus vínculos habían crecido aún más.

Emmet había reconocido hacía mucho tiempo que ella nunca se conformaría con sólo servirle como su compañera. Pero como su reina gobernaría a su lado y estaba seguro que gozaría la función. Su pueblo ya amaba su espíritu, y cuando atestiguaron su uso de las señales de su posesión, se habían sentido como él lo hizo, que Rosalie era ahora una de ellos y realmente pertenecía a su mundo.

Lo único que le preocupaba era que parecía no tener deseos de tener hijos. Rosalie había sentido curiosidad de por qué no había ninguno en su reino, y le había explicado sobre la Reina de Malachad y lo que le hizo a su pueblo. Cómo había usado sus legiones de bakirs y hechizos para invadir los sueños de las mujeres de Tarok y hacerles creer que eran estériles.

Emmet no obligaría a Rosalie a tener a sus hijos, incluso si eso significara que su pueblo un día desaparecería con nadie para llevarlos al futuro.

Cuando se acercó a las cámaras oscuras de la hechicera, un olor a almendras, vainilla, sándalo y se apoderó de él. El hermoso rostro de Kalina estaba iluminado por el brillante a'bin, el cuadro que utilizaba para predecir el destino de los cuatro reinos a lo largo de las tierras Tarok. Aunque eran cartas mágicas las que estudiaba, tenían cada una imágenes que se arremolinaban con otras miles de imágenes cuyos misterios sólo Kalina podía desentrañar.

Jasper tenía recargado un hombro contra la pared mientras estudiaba a la hermosa hechicera, mientras ella trabajaba. Miró sus ojos oscuros que Emmet no había visto desde las guerras con Mikaela el verano anterior, y que le preocupaban mucho.

La expresión pícara que por lo general tenía Carlisle, el más joven de los cuatro reyes, había desaparecido mientras tenía su dorada cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio pecho.

Jasper pasó su mirada de Kalina a Emmet, con un aumento leve de sus cejas la única señal de saludo antes de mirar de nuevo a la hechicera. Carlisle sólo dio a Emmet un gesto brusco. El intestino de Emmet se apretó, y no tuvo ninguna duda que las noticias de la hechicera no serían buenas.

Cuando se presentó ante la mesa, juntó las manos en su espalda y esperó a que Kalina pusiera fin a su trance. Las negras cejas estaban fruncidas en concentración, lanzando su mirada de una carta a otra. Debajo de la poca ropa de cuero que llevaba, su pecho subía y bajaba, con los círculos oscuros alrededor de sus pezones asomando encima y debajo de la fina tira de cuero que sujetaba sus pechos. Se le ocurrió en un momento que el gesto lo excitaría, sin embargo, ahora sólo pensaba en Rosalie y en cuánto deseaba volver a ella.

La gran longitud de Kalina levantó los ojos de hielo y fuego – y se encontraron en su mirada. "Las cartas se aferran a sus secretos, Amo. Sin embargo, es evidente que Mikaela atacará pronto. No estoy segura de donde reside el verdadero peligro, pero me temo que la reina Bella y sus cachorros están en gran peligro."

Jasper y Carlisle gruñeron al unísono en voz alta con las noticias. La rabia flameó a través de Emmet y apenas detuvo su furia. "¿Cuándo?", Preguntó entre dientes.

"Pronto". Kalina miró las cartas y de nuevo a Emmet, luego a Jasper y Carlisle. "Deben regresar a Corazones si la Gran Reina y sus cachorros han de sobrevivir. De eso estoy segura."

Después de tomar un baño rápido, Rosalie se puso uno de sus trajes de cuero favoritos y se puso el collar de cuero y oro. Cuando miró su reflejo en el espejo, le gustó lo sexy que se veía. Todavía tenía algunos rasguños en su cuerpo por haber subido por la enredadera Ravenwood, pero no se veía tan mal y ya no le molestaban.

Una sonrisa tocó sus labios mientras pensaba en los últimos días y lo mucho más cerca que ella y Emmet se habían vuelto. No podía creer lo feliz que estaba con él. Había conocido por fin al hombre que era su igual en todos sentidos. Una persona a la que amaba, que le daba confianza y respeto. Lo único que empañaba su felicidad era que aún no le había dicho que la amaba.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en una pequeña mueca. Bueno, no iba a rogarle por su amor. Y necesitaba tener una conversación seria con él sobre si la dejaría ir en busca de su hermana, o tal vez le ayudaría a encontrar a Bella.

La idea de Emmet acechando las calles de San Francisco la hizo sonreír. Sería como un pez fuera del agua. O más bien un tigre fuera de su reino.

Cuando se vistió y se peinó, Rosalie se puso a buscar a Kalina. Había oído hablar mucho acerca de las habilidades de la hechicera, así que tal vez podría ayudarla. Con Emmet siempre alrededor, Rosalie nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar a solas con Kalina, pero tenía la sensación que hoy sería diferente.

Rosalie no estaba acostumbrada a sentarse a esperar que las cosas sucedieran. Haría que las cosas sucedieran. Este tiempo en Espadas fue extraño y emocionante, pero era tiempo de ponerse en marcha. Esperaba tener de Emmet, una vez que tuviera un plan concreto de acción.

A medida que se acercaba a los cuartos de Kalina, Rosalie captó el sonido de voces masculinas junto con Kalina y frunció el ceño. ¿Estaría la hechicera follando con un par de chicos? Maldita sea. Tendría que volver más tarde.

Pero cuando Rosalie captó la voz de Emmet, su estómago se hizo un nudo. No, ella podía confiar en él, sabía que no... a pesar que nunca habían discutido una relación exclusiva. Ella la había asumido así.

No se molestó en echar un vistazo alrededor de la esquina para ver lo que estaba pasando. Se dirigió directo a la sala y se detuvo en la puerta. Emmet y dos hombres magníficos participaban en una acalorada discusión, y reconoció a los dos por sus retratos.

Por supuesto que Emmet con su pelo como la madera color marrón, con su pendiente de oro y el tatuaje de espada, era por mucho el mejor en lo que a ella se refería.

Jasper, el Rey de Diamantes, estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Tenía el pelo más oscuro que su hermano y usaba un tatuaje de diamante en la parte posterior de su hombro derecho, y tenía una expresión intensa, como si realmente estuviera preocupado por algo.

Carlisle, el Rey de Trébol era el hermano más joven, tenía el color contrario de pelo, era rubio y, por supuesto, tenía un tatuaje de trébol. La sonrisa diabólica que había tenido en el retrato faltaba, sin embargo, y era sustituida por frustración.

Los ojos dorados de la hechicera se encontraron con los de Rosalie, pero los hombres no la vieron.

La primera reacción de Rosalie fue de alivio - todos los hombres tenían la ropa puesta, igual que Kalina.

Sin embargo, cuando vio lo que los hombres decían, su piel enrojeció con calor, y luego se le puso fría, fría, fría.

"Tenemos que salir para Corazones de una vez," El rey de pelo negro estaba diciendo. "La Reina Bella debe ser protegida a toda costa."

"Sus cachorros también", agregó el rey rubio con una inclinación de cabeza enfática.

El ceño de Emmet era feroz. "No permitiremos que ningún mal llegue a la compañera de nuestro hermano o a mi futura reina."

En ese momento cristalizado, suspendida en el espacio y tiempo como si de un solo hilo se tratara, todo quedó claro para Rosalie.

Sus oídos zumbaban y su visión se redujo a sólo los tres hombres, y luego a su supuesto amante.

Emmet le había garantizado que algún día vería a Bella de nuevo...

Su falta de preocupación por encontrar a su hermana...

El hijo de puta había sabido todo el tiempo dónde había estado Bella porque fue secuestrada en este mundo enloquecido, también.

Él lo había sabido, y la había dejado sufrir todo este tiempo, luchando contra su lealtad y corazón - ¿para qué? ¿Para demostrarse a sí mismo que lo amaba más de lo que amaba a su hermana? ¿Para mostrar su dominio y control total sobre ella?

"Eres un cabrón", dijo Rosalie con veneno de tal manera que todas las conversaciones en la sala llegaron a un abrupto fin y los hombres se volvieron hacia ella. Ignoro a todos los demás mientras se marchaba hasta Emmet con los puños apretados. "Eres el hombre que me dijiste que me enseñarías una cosa o dos acerca de la confianza y el respeto. ¡Me mentiste, hijo de puta!"

Él frunció el ceño. "Gata de fuego".

"No me llames así nunca más." La furia se vertía a través de ella en ondas de manera que se estremecía de pies a cabeza.

Todos los días y noches de dolor e incertidumbre. De extrañar a su hermana tanto hacía que su estómago se sintiera desgarrado en dos.

Él lo había sabido desde el primer día. ¡Desde antes del primer día!

Gruñendo como un tigre a sí misma, Rosalie levantó la mano y agarró el collar y se lo quitó. "Acepté esto del hombre que pensaba que era honesto y confiable." Lo arrojó sobre sus pies y aterrizó en sus botas. "Obviamente, no eres el hombre que creía que eras. No amas a nadie sino a ti mismo, y haces sólo lo que favorece tus necesidades y tus deseos. Crees que todo lo que va a ti te pertenece, ¿no? Bueno te pondré esto muy claro para ti, imbécil. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo."

Estrelló su puño con todas sus fuerzas contra su mandíbula, haciendo que su cabeza diera vuelta por la fuerza de su golpe. El dolor en su mano fue intenso e inmediato, pero lo ignoró. Lentamente Emmet se volvió hacia ella, con su expresión como una máscara sin ninguna emoción.

"¿Cómo te atreves a pegarle al rey de Tarok, muchacha?" El hombre rubio se adelantó y agarró su antebrazo, con los ojos quemándose de ira.

"Vete a la mierda." Dijo al mismo momento que sacudía el brazo quitándolo del rubio, giró la rodilla y le dio en las bolas.

El hombre palideció y estaba, obviamente, tan tomado por sorpresa que ella fácilmente liberó su muñeca.

Rosalie volvió la mirada a Emmet. "Me voy ahora, a ese lugar llamado Corazones a buscar a mi hermana y para irnos al infierno fuera de aquí." Se alejaba mientras hablaba, y él sólo la miró ahora, sin hacer ningún movimiento para hablarle o seguirla. "Incluso si tengo que follar a alguien que me lleve allí, encontraré un camino. Y esta vez será mejor que no me sigas. ¡Será mejor que no te acerques a mí!"

Con eso le dio la espalda al hijo de puta, y con la barbilla alta se fue en busca de Bella, de una vez por todas.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 11

"¿Quieres que vaya detrás de la sirvienta y la traiga de vuelta?", Dijo Jasper en voz baja mientras Carlisle, claramente incapaz de hablar, se recargaba a un lado contra la pared y apretaba los dientes.

"¿Deseas tener las bolas aplastadas?" Gruñó Emmet mientras su mirada seguía a Rosalie por la habitación. "Mi Gata de fuego sin duda lo hará."

La esquina de la boca de Jasper se arqueó mientras miraba a Carlisle que parecía que aún tenía que respirar por el rodillazo en la ingle de Rosalie.

Con una sacudida lenta de cabeza, Emmet dijo, "Como mi compañera Rosalie no le debe a nadie sino a mí su sumisión... Y ni siquiera me la debe porque no me la gané."

Volvió sus ojos a Kalina que estaba en silencio junto al a'bin esperando sus instrucciones. "Haz todo lo necesario y prepárate para llevar a Kira y escoltar a Rosalie a Corazones con el jul Las seguiré para garantizar la seguridad de todos, pero me quedaré fuera de vista para que mi compañera no se da cuenta."

"Sí, Amo." Kalina se inclinó y se movió de la habitación.

"¿Dejarás que la muchacha golpeé a dos Reyes de Tarok?", Preguntó Carlisle después de la hechicera se fue, con su voz en un tono más alto de lo normal.

Emmet vertió la fuerza de su frustración por su hermano. "No te pedí tu injerencia, y recibiste tu merecido." Emmet pasó la mano por su mandíbula sin afeitar que aún latía por el golpe de Rosalie. "Como yo he recibido la mía. La muchacha habló sólo con la verdad, y tenía razón para estar enojada."

Su intestino se cerró con dolor como ninguno que hubiera experimentado en sus muchos años. Cuando Emmet volvió a hablar, su voz era dura, con la constatación de que podía haber perdido a la única mujer que había amado alguna vez, o que lo haría nuevamente. "Mi única esperanza es que no sea demasiado tarde para volver a ganar su corazón... y darle el mío."

Rosalie estaba tan furiosa mientras marchaba de nuevo a su – la de Emmet- cámara que apenas podía ver bien. Sus nudillos latían de haber golpeado su mandíbula, y tan duro como había chocado su rodilla en bolas del rubio, era una maravilla que su rodilla no le doliera, también.

Incluso tan enojada como estaba, estaba sorprendida y aún dolida que le hubiera permitido continuar con su infierno. Todo ese tiempo había sabido dónde estaba Bella.

¡El hijo de puta! Bueno, agarraría lo que necesitaba y saldría pitanda de allí.

Sólo cuando llegó a la habitación se dio cuenta que no tenía ropa decente para viajar. Maldita sea - murmuró mientras iba al baúl donde guardaba su ropa. Él era tan grande que ella nunca había cabido en sus pantalones, pero la túnica sin duda cubriría más que esos trajes de cuero estúpidos con el trasero al aire que le había dado. Su aroma embriagador fluyó sobre ella cuando tomó una de sus camisas de cuero negro, y tuvo que morderse los labios para evitar temblar.

¿Qué diablos me pasa? Ella nunca lloraba, y sin duda no perdería una sola lágrima por los gustos de su ¡Real Trasero, El Rey Emmet de espadas!

Después que se despojó de su ropa, Rosalie se quitó los anillos de espada del pezón y los arrojó sobre la cama con tal vehemencia que rebotaron sobre la superficie y aterrizaron en el piso de granito con sonidos de suave tintineo. Estaba a punto de tirar la camiseta de Emmet, cuando Kalina entró en la habitación con un conjunto de cuero negro y un par de botas. La hechicera llevaba más ropa de la que Rosalie le había visto ninguna mujer de Espadas desde que había llegado. Kalina se había vestido completamente de negro con pantalones de cuero ajustados, una camisa y una chaqueta de cuero y botas que encajaban hasta las rodillas. Una empuñadura de espada de oro se alzaba de una vaina de cuero a su lado, y el oro de las espadas brillaban desde el collar todavía en su garganta.

"¿Qué quieres?" Gruñó Rosalie a la hechicera.

Kalina tiró el bulto en la cama y sus ojos color ámbar se reunieron con los de Rosalie. "Le he traído ropa adecuada para viajar. Kira reunirá suficiente alimento para el viaje y se reunirá con nosotras en los establos."

"¿Qué quieres decir con nosotras?" Rosalie no se molestó en darle las gracias a la hechicera cuando le arrebató el par de pantalones y tiraba de ellos. "Tú supiste todo tiempo que Bella se encontraba en Corazones, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," dijo Kalina en voz baja. "Soy muy aficionada a la Gran Reina, y tuve mucho dolor en mi alma por no poder compartir contigo la noticia de tu hermana."

Tantos pensamientos pasaron por la mente de Rosalie mientras divagaba en todo lo que había oído desde que había caminado a Emmet y a su pequeña reunión. Los cachorros de la Gran Reina... De la Reina Bella...

Pero por ahora Rosalie decidió ignorar sus muchas preguntas y centrarse en llegar a su hermana.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me hablaste de ella?" Rosalie tiró de la túnica y la guardó en el pantalón. El vestido era ajustado, con un ajuste perfecto. "No eres una esclava. Tienes una mente propia."

"Yo sirvo a mi rey", respondió Kalina, con la confianza de la calma en su voz mientras Rosalie se ponía las botas. "Puede que no siempre esté de acuerdo con sus decisiones, pero confío en que él haga lo que cree que es correcto. El Rey Emmet es un buen hombre, Rosalie. Pero es un hombre, y los hombres cometen errores".

"Seguro como el infierno como me lo hizo a mí." Rosalie terminó de acordonarse sus botas y recogió una tira de cuero que Emmet había utilizado para atarla esa misma mañana. Con unos pocos movimientos eficientes, trenzó su pelo en una única trenza gruesa y utilizó la tira de cuero para atar el extremo.

Hizo una pausa para mirar su reflejo en el espejo. Parecía que podía escupir ladrillos y sacar a un ejército comandado por su cuenta. Con un pequeño armamento e incluso podría pasar por Lara Croft, de Tomb Raider.

Rosalie se volvió a la hechicera. "El hijo de puta te dijo que me llevaras a Corazones, ¿no?"

Kalina asintió. "Será un viaje de más de dos días, y puede ser peligroso."

Rosalie agarró de la chaqueta de sobre la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. "Simplemente no le gusta la idea de que folle a otro hombre para llegar allí."

La hechicera dio un resoplido poco delicado. Rosalie la miró y captó la insinuación de una sonrisa. "En efecto, Milady", dijo Kalina. "En verdad".

Había pasado casi un día completo desde que salieron del castillo, pero Rosalie había establecido un ritmo que honraría a los mejores de los guerreros, Emmet pensaba mientras seguía a su mujer. En su forma de tigre, él y sus hermanos se mezclaban con el bosque, en silencio moviéndose dentro y fuera de arbustos y árboles, asegurándose que Rosalie nunca los viera. Carlisle vigilaba a Kira, Jasper seguía a Kalina, y por supuesto, Rosalie nunca salía de la vista de Emmet.

Rosalie, Kalina, y Kira todas montaron los mejores caballos con sillas de jul negro labradas con el escudo del Reino de Espadas. Las bestias agraciadas tenían la resistencia de un centenar de hombres y podían pasar días sin comida ni agua. Tok era llevado por Rosalie, con su fina capa plateada reluciente bajo el sol de la tarde. Kalina montaba un jul dorado, y caballo recubierto de bronce llevaba a Kira. No eran camaleones, pero el jul tenía la capacidad única de combinarse con el bosque, para convertirse en una parte de la luz del sol o de las estrellas mientras viajaban.

En su forma de tigre, Emmet era capaz de comunicarse con Kalina con el pensamiento - es decir, instruyéndola a fomentar a Rosalie para acampar antes de salir de la cubierta del bosque. Mañana sería un día de viaje por las llanuras antes de que llegaran a Corazones.

Mientras viajaban, Emmet trabajaba una y otra vez en su mente el error que había cometido con Rosalie. Había sabido que tenía dificultades con la confianza, y sin embargo, había roto su fe en él. En su arrogancia había pensado que sabía lo que era mejor para ella. Y Quizá era porque temía que esto mismo pudiera pasar... que fuera a perderla.

No importaba. Hizo lo imperdonable. Le había negado una información vital, y al hacerlo, había violado el principio más básico de confianza en cualquier relación donde el poder era totalmente compartido y transferido - su capacidad de dar un consentimiento pleno e informado había dado a Emmet opciones para ellos como pareja.

Y cuando se enteró de lo que había retenido, el segundo principio básico fue destruido - la confianza.

Un gruñido se levantó en su garganta y apenas lo contuvo. Lo que fuera, iba a ganarla de nuevo.

Cuando llegó el atardecer, Rosalie y sus compañeras se acercaron al borde del bosque. La mujer había hablado poco desde que habían salido de Espadas y los únicos ruidos eran los golpes suaves de los cascos de los jul sobre la arcilla de los bosques y las llamadas de las aves nocturnas.

"Será mejor acampar aquí para pasar la noche", Kalina sugirió con su calmado pero preocupado tono. "No es seguro cruzar la llanura en la oscuridad."

Rosalie se limitó a asentir su acuerdo - no estaba en el estado de ánimo de hablar en todo el día. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada yendo encima de todo, y su corazón recuperó de pesadez por la traición de la emoción de Emmet y por ver a Bella pronto.

Mientras desmontó de Tok, los músculos de Rosalie se quejaron y le dolía el cuello hasta el trasero de sus piernas. La silla de montar de cuero fue cómoda mientras viajaban, pero ahora se sentía patizamba al caminar. ¿Quién sabía que un caballo - er, un jul - podría ser tan agotador? Se recordó cuando había aprendido a montar su Harley y se fue en su primera excursión de día completo.

Sus nudillos latían por haber golpeado a Emmet, pero eso sólo la llevó a dar una sonrisa de satisfacción. El hijo de puta.

"Si no te importa, Milady", dijo Kalina mientras quitaba la silla de su jul, "Podríamos extender nuestra ropa de cama allí, junto a las rocas, mientras que Kira recoge leña. Desensillaré los jul y los cepillaré."

"Claro," dijo Rosalie, con sus músculos quejándose mientras tomaba un saco de dormir y lo llevaba hacia las rocas. Se sentía bien de estar ocupada, de saber que estaba trabajando hacia una meta.

Sin embargo, mientras ayudaba a Kira y Kalina establecía su campamento para pasar la noche, Rosalie no pudo dejar de sentir un dolor en su corazón. Le había dado su amor a Emmet, y él había traicionado el amor y su confianza en él. ¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso después de saber lo que había pasado, y como ella había pensado que nunca confiaría en nadie más?

A pesar que estaba furiosa con Emmet, Rosalie sintió una emoción y felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía más de un año. ¡Bella estaba viva! No podía esperar a encontrar a su hermana y llevarla a su casa en San Francisco. Aunque eso de que era una Gran Reina y tenía cachorros parecía un poco preocupante, e incluso podría lanzar una llave a las cerraduras.

Después que sus sacos de dormir se extendían alrededor de una pequeña fogata, y después que Rosalie había encontrado un arbusto cercano para aliviar sus necesidades, las mujeres comieron la cena caliente que Kira había cocinado.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Rosalie se sentó en una roca plana un poco lejos de las otras dos que charlaban en voz baja y se reían. Por un momento, miró sus pulseras de oro, que brillaban a la luz del fuego, y no podía dejar de pensar en todos las veces que Emmet se las había sujetado con su magia.

¡No! No pienses en eso, en ese asno.

Rosalie se obligó pensar de nuevo a su hermana, que no era muy difícil en absoluto. Tenía tantas preguntas.

"¿Bella tiene hijos?" Rosalie preguntó finalmente, interrumpiendo a las mujeres.

Ambas estaban calmadas, y luego Kalina sonrió - y fue tan radiante que casi robó el aliento de Rosalie. "Tu sobrina y sobrino son hermosos, Milady. Y son una alegría para tu hermana y su rey."

Rosalie tuvo que absorber lo que Kalina estaba diciendo un momento. "¿Bella está, eh, casada con el Rey de Corazones, que también es el Gran Rey?"

"Ellos están unidos, sí." Kalina se puso de pie y caminó hacia donde Rosalie estaba sentada en la roca y se instaló a su lado. "La reina está muy enamorada de Edward, y él a su vez la ama con todo su corazón."

"Wow". Rosalie sacudió la cabeza, tratando de enfrentarse a esta nueva extraña realidad.

"Por Dios santo, no sé ni qué pensar ahora mismo."

Tomando la mejilla de Rosalie con una mano, Kalina obligó a Rosalie a mirarla a los ojos de fuego de color ámbar. "La Reina Bella te ha extrañado igual que tú las has extrañado, estoy segura. Pero también es más feliz de lo que ha estado alguna vez en su joven vida. Espero que te guste."

Rosalie se apoyó en el reconfortante contacto de Kalina, necesitando el contacto humano por un momento. Echaba de menos a su hermana, había perdido a su prima y a su tía, y maldita fuera, echaba de menos a Emmet, también.

"La felicidad de Bella es realmente lo único que importa", susurró Rosalie, y se esforzó por evitar que su voz se rompiera. "Es todo lo que siempre quise."

"Ya lo sé." Kalina sonrió. "Estarás satisfecha con sus cachorros, también. Son muy bonitos y muy animados."

Retirándose del toque de la hechicera, Rosalie sopló una bocanada de aire que provocó que su pelo volara lejos de sus ojos. "Soy tía... ¿De cachorros gemelos?"

Kalina se echó a reír y puso las manos en su regazo. "Cachorros cambia formas tigre, sí."

"Así que ¿Se ven como pequeños tigres o algo?"

"Cuando nacieron, eran diminutos seres humanos indefensos, igual que lo fueron en su infancia." Kalina echó su cabello largo y negro encima de su hombro con un movimiento de su mano. "Pero cuando llegaron a los nueve meses de edad Tarok, comenzaron a cambiar a tigres. Son un torbellino para su madre y padre, como estoy segura que puedes imaginar."

Rosalie trató de imaginar a dos pequeños tigres por sí misma. "Eh, no." Ella rodó sus ojos en blanco. "Esa imagen sólo no me entra."

Kalina se rió de nuevo, y Rosalie ahogó un bostezo y murmuró: "Maldita sea, estoy cansada."

Sólo que en vez de ir a la cama, Kira y Kalina comenzaron a ayudarse la una a la otra a tirar de su ropa - y se acariciaban entre sí a medida que se desnudaban. La mandíbula de Rosalie cayó con el juego sensual entre las dos mujeres. Había visto, y fue testigo desde su balcón, que en Espadas no importaba si eras hombre o mujer, todos disfrutaban unos de otros con placer. Ella también sabía que un montón de ménages pasaban como parte de la norma.

Ese nunca fue el estilo de Rosalie - tal vez era demasiado posesiva, pero era chica de un sólo hombre y no le gustaba la idea de compartirlo. Sólo la idea de Emmet estando con otra mujer…

Rosalie cerró los ojos, forzándose a alejar el pensamiento y el dolor en su corazón. No importaba ya lo que Emmet hiciera o con quién, porque había terminado con él.

Kalina gimió y Rosalie abrió un ojo para ver a Kira succionando del pezón de Kalina. La cabeza de la hechicera estaba inclinada hacia atrás y agarraba firmemente las caderas de Kira con las de ella. Las dos mujeres estaban completamente desnudas, a excepción de sus collares de cuero y los colgantes de sus pezones, con sus cuerpos iluminados por la luz del fuego.

Rosalie tragó y abrió su otro ojo. Maldita sea, nunca pensó que sería excitante ver a dos hermosas mujeres desnudas juntas, pero tuvo que admitir que lo era.

"Por favor, únetenos, Milady", dijo Kalina, rompiendo el trance de Rosalie.

"Eh, gracias, pero no." Rosalie echó un vistazo alrededor de la oscuridad del bosque como si estuviera buscando una vía de escape, antes de volver su mirada a la hechicera. "Alguien tiene que vigilar el campamento. Mantener un ojo en las cosas."

Una sonrisa pícara se levantó la comisura de los labios sensuales de Kalina mientras llevaba las manos a los pechos de Kira y jugaba con las espadas de sus pezones. "No te preocupes. El campo está siendo vigilado, y estamos seguras".

Le tomó un momento para que el significado de lo que había dicho Kalina le llegara y luego Rosalie se quedó inmóvil. "Emmet y los otros reyes, nos siguieron ¿Verdad?"

"Por favor, no te molestes." Kalina jadeó cuando Kira se arrodilló y lamió la afeitada vagina de la hechicera con un pase largo de su lengua. "Él sólo quiere protegernos de los peligros."

Rosalie hundió la cara entre las manos. Para no tener que mirar a las mujeres disfrutar de un poco de sexo cuando ella no estaba haciendo nada, y por otro lado, porque no podía creer que fue lo suficientemente estúpida como para creer que Emmet acabara dejándola ir.

Ese pensamiento era frustrante, reconfortante, e incluso estimulante a la vez. ¡No debería haberla seguido! Sin embargo, tal vez se diera cuenta de lo mal que se había equivocado, y no estaba seguro de cómo arreglarlo. Pero la respetaba lo suficiente como para no meterse en su garganta.

O tal vez se había dado cuenta que no era lo que deseaba e iba a dejarla ir, pero estaba simplemente asegurándose que estuviera a salvo.

Rosalie sacó ese último pensamiento directamente de su cabeza. Era demasiado segura de sí misma para permitir que ese tipo de pensamiento se quedara en ella. Había tomado una decisión sobre Emmet antes - o le devolvía su amor, o no lo hacía y ella seguiría adelante. Confianza... eso la había cegado, sin embargo. No estaba segura que podía pasar eso por alto.

Kalina gritó, y su voz resonó a través del bosque. Rosalie levantó la cabeza para ver las caderas de la hechicera meciéndose contra la cara de Kira.

"¿Le importaría, Milady," la piel de Kalina estaba levantada y sin aliento en su voz mientras hacía un gesto hacia el bosque, "si Kira y yo nos unimos Carlisle y Jasper?"

"Por supuesto, vayan a conseguir un buen polvo." Rosalie las rechazó. "Tengan un orgasmo por mí mientras están con ellos."

Cuando las mujeres desaparecieron entre los árboles, Rosalie salió de su roca y se metió en el saco de dormir a sus pies. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas y apoyó la barbilla en sus rodillas.

Rosalie podía sentir que Emmet la observaba, hambriento por ella. Le dolía el cuerpo por él, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder a su lujuria. No después de lo que hizo, y no a expensas de su corazón.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 12

Emmet no estaba seguro de si recompensar a Kalina por informar a Rosalie que las había seguido, o castigarla. Sin embargo, la mirada pícara en el rostro de la hechicera le dijo que estaba esperando la sensual pena en manos de Jasper, el rey de diamantes, y sin duda, disfrutaría ver la pena de Kalina y su placer.

Muy bien. Se la dejaré a Jasper, porque no tengo ganas de tocar a nadie, excepto a mi propia compañera.

Si bien los sonidos del sexo de sus hermanos y mujeres cerca lo volvían loco con sólo lujuria por su mujer, Emmet vio a Rosalie. Manteniéndose bien escondido, seguía siendo un tigre y la observó desde la oscuridad del bosque. Había esperado la ira de ella cuando se había enterado que la había seguido, pero de nuevo lo sorprendió.

Parecía... aliviada.

¿Y quizá intrigada?

Un sentimiento de esperanza se levantó en su alma. Quizá lo perdonara, y la podría llevar de vuelta. No podía forzarla, pero su corazón no le permitiría dejarla ir.

Durante mucho tiempo Rosalie se quedó mirando las llamas bailando en el fuego, con sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas dobladas y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas, y Emmet no pudo apartar sus ojos de ella. La paciencia nunca fue su virtud, ni había tolerado la incertidumbre. Después de la traición de Mikaela no había pensado estar en condiciones de dar ningún margen de maniobra a una mujer, mucho menos acceso a su corazón.

Esta mujer, sin embargo...

Sintió un ronroneo creciendo en sus venas.

Esta mujer valía la pena el riesgo, y esperaría por ella.

El crepitar y el silbido de la madera quemándose se unían a la canción de la noche de los grillos, al rugido del río Tarok, y al viento agitando los árboles. Más cerca llegó el llamado de un lobo de montaña, y Emmet reconoció el aullido de Kir. La molestia nubló sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué el hombre señor lobo estaba tan lejos de su propio territorio?

Rosalie había notado el sonido también. Se estremeció y pareció ligeramente desgastada.

Emmet sintió más que vio su mirada en su dirección.

Sí, mi amor. No importa el estado de las cosas entre nosotros, te protegeré con mi propia vida.

Mientras observaba a Rosalie, Emmet esperaba que ella decidiera llamarlo, para que le diera alguna indicación que lo deseaba tanto como la necesitaba. Era tan pequeña y hermosa, pero tenía la voluntad del más fuerte de los seres y un temperamento igual.

Pero en vez de pedirle que se uniera a ella, Rosalie dio un largo suspiro y se arrastró entre los pliegues de su saco de dormir, tapándose de pies a cabeza.

Emmet descansó la cabeza sobre sus patas, sin apartar la mirada de su forma. Quería ir a ella, sostenerla abrazo en brazo. Pero esperaría hasta que estuviera lista. Esperaría lo que fuera necesario para ganarla de regreso.

Cuando Rosalie despertó, el amanecer gris se había deslizado a través del bosque. La niebla azul-verde se aferraba a los árboles, con un escalofrío robándose su cubierta, y con su nariz fría. Una luz corriente vino de lo alto y se preguntó si tal vez era una ardilla, o alguna criatura inusual del bosque Tarok. Uno de los próximos jul relinchó y otro le respondió con un relincho suave.

El fuego ardía aún y Rosalie se preguntó si los hombres le habían seguido añadiendo combustible durante la noche. ¿Había Emmet tal vez mantenido la fogata, e incluso la había cuidado mientras dormía?

Se había tomado un tiempo en dormirse, sabiendo que él estaba tan cerca. ¿Cómo podía desearlo todavía? Sin embargo, su cuerpo le dolía por su tacto y sus ojos verdes malvados que la devoraban cada vez que la miraba. Echaba de menos su musculosa forma contra su espalda, su pene presionado contra su cadera y sus orgasmos. Una parte de ella, incluso quería que hubiera entrado en el campamento durante la noche y se hubiera acurrucado a su alrededor en forma de tigre.

Otra parte de ella quería darle una patada en las bolas de nuevo.

¡Maldito fuera! ¿Por qué tenía que haber estropeado todo?

Tanto Kira como Kalina alejaron los pensamientos de Rosalie centrados en Emmet, y pronto las dos mujeres estuvieron arriba y alrededor, completamente vestidas y listas para el día. Al parecer, después de su maratón de sexo se habían vestido con sus trajes de cuero nuevo. Rosalie salió de su saco de dormir y las ayudó a preparar el desayuno y a empacar sus pertenencias. Esperaba que los hombres aparecieran para comer, pero se fueron de caza, probablemente por carne fresca durante la noche.

Cuando ella se deslizó detrás de un arbusto para orinar, se quejó lo suficientemente fuerte porque sabía que Emmet podía oírla, "Es mejor que no me estés mirando, cubierto con tu de capa apolillada piel."

Creyó oír un suave gruñido, pero no miró en la dirección de donde venía y se apresuró su tarea. Cuando volvió al campamento, se negó a mirar en cualquier lugar, excepto en línea recta. No quería ver Emmet en los árboles o arbustos como hombre o como tigre, y no quería mirar esa verde y llamativa mirada.

Las mujeres estuvieron listas cuando el sol todavía estaba apareciéndose encima del horizonte. Tanto Kalina como Kira parecían más tranquilas, bastante concentradas y relajadas.

Nada como tener una noche salvaje de orgasmos.

Rosalie, sin embargo, estaba en el borde. Sus pezones y vagina sufrían por Emmet, y la estaban enojando. Ayer por la noche debería haberse masturbado debajo de la manta para llevar al borde su necesidad. Infiernos, le debería haber hecho frente, sólo para hacerle ver lo que se estaba perdiendo y lo que no iba a conseguir.

Las mujeres guiaron a sus animales como caballos por el resto de la Selva Tarok, llegando al río, con su rugido siempre presente cada vez más fuerte. A pesar que todavía estaba dolorida del día anterior, y los nudillos aún le latían, se sentía descansada y eufórica, dispuesta a ver a su hermana. La felicidad mantenía a raya al dolor de la traición de Emmet y de su confianza en él.

Bella estaba a sólo un día de distancia, su corazón cantaba. Dios, era un gran alivio saber que después de más de un año desde la desaparición de su hermana, ¡Estaba viva! El viento soplaba filosamente a sus espaldas, mientras llegaban al final del bosque y se detuvo en un claro apenas debajo de las llanuras. El pasto amarillento ondulaba como olas doradas por millas delante de ellos. Una melodía como el sonido de un violín se hinchaba por las llanuras y se unía a la armonía del río.

Las monturas de Kira y Kalina se detuvieron a ambos lados de Rosalie. "Los Cantos del Llano", dijo Kalina con una sonrisa a Rosalie. "En un día de viento como este, su música es más bella."

El viento cambió, soplando en la cara llena de Rosalie, y captó un olor que no pudo identificar. Tok relinchó fuerte y agudo, como con una advertencia. El metal brillaba en el sol de la mañana mientras a las mujeres sacaban sus espadas con sus movimientos a la velocidad de un rayo.

"Demonios. No deje que entre en tu mente, Milady".

"Qué" Rosalie comenzó, entonces contuvo el aliento mientras los veía.

Decenas de tigres blancos se levantaban de donde habían estado escondidos en la hierba alta. En cuestión de segundos las bestias habían rodeado a las mujeres y a los jul, aislándolos de Emmet y sus hermanos. El círculo de tigres era de al menos tres de profundidad, y por sus expresiones feroces, con gruñidos y ruidos, Rosalie supo que ella y sus compañeras estaban con la mierda hasta el cuello.

La adrenalina bombeó a través de Rosalie y agarró las riendas de Tok tan fuerte que sus nudillos le dolieron. Los golpes furiosos de su corazón se multiplicaron cuando un tigre blanco puro, sin rayas se abrió camino a través del círculo de tigres, entró en el claro y se detuvo ante Tok. Antes que Rosalie podría procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, el tigre cambió, se levantó sobre sus patas traseras mientras sus facciones de piel blanca se transformaban en piel, de tigre a mujer.

La mujer esbelta sostenía un látigo largo y negro en una mano, con la otra apoyada en su cadera vestida de cuero. Su cabello rubio revuelto como trigo se movía en el viento y sus grandes pechos casi se derramaban por el escote en V de su traje de pantalón ajustado de cuero negro. El escote era tan amplio que las areolas oscuras de la mujer se mostraban parcialmente, y el cuello V se reducía hasta un tatuaje impreso de la pata de un gato grande alrededor de su ombligo.

Rosalie no tenía tiempo para esta mierda. Tenía que llegar con su hermana. "¿Quién demonios eres?" Preguntó, con su mirada encontrando la de la mujer de hielo azul.

"Soy Mikaela, la reina de Malachad." La irritación brillaba en los ojos de la mujer, pero fue reemplazada por una mirada de confianza engreída. "He venido para ayudarte a regresar a tu casa. Te llamé en sueños... donde te mostré el espejo en el prado."

Rosalie dejó caer la mandíbula. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo sabía esta Mikaela acerca de sus sueños? Su mirada se posó en el látigo en las manos de la mujer y el sueño de Bella y su advertencia causó que un escalofrío se deslizara por la espalda de Rosalie.

Una sensación de cosquilleo se arrastró a la parte posterior de su cabeza, como una araña caminando por su tronco cerebral. La advertencia de Kalina pasó por la memoria de Rosalie, no dejes que entre en tu mente, Milady.

"Me importa un bledo lo que seas." El temperamento de Rosalie se encendió y se inclinó hacia delante en su silla de montar. "Estás en mi camino."

Mikaela la miró durante un largo rato. "Eres mucho más fuerte que tu hermana." En un movimiento que pareció inconsciente, la mujer comenzó a golpear ligeramente el mango del látigo contra la palma de su mano mientras estudiaba a Rosalie. "Bella es gorda y débil".

La furia quemó a través de Rosalie. "Oye, perra", replicó ella con el ceño fruncido. "No hables de mi hermana de esa manera."

La mujer chasqueó su látigo con tanta rapidez que Rosalie ni siquiera lo vio venir. La correa de cuero ciñó su cintura y Mikaela tiró con tanta fuerza que Rosalie voló desde su silla de montar. El dolor tiró de ella mientras aterrizaba de espaldas delante de la línea de los feroces y hambrientos tigres.

Rosalie se puso de pie, tan furiosa que apenas pudo ver. Con el mismo movimiento que había tirado Rosalie de su silla, Mikaela había disuelto en su látigo, y ahora estaba a punto de atacarla de nuevo.

"Te mataría ahora mismo si no tuviera un mejor uso para ti que un cadáver", dijo Mikaela mientras llegaba tan cerca que Rosalie pudo ver las manchas de plata en los ojos azules de la mujer. "Cómo torturará a mi hermano saber que su mujer está siendo follada por mis bakirs".

Mikaela levantó su látigo, pero esta vez Rosalie fue más rápida. Pegó con su puño tan duro como pudo en el ojo de la mujer y le dio otro puñetazo en el vientre a Mikaela. La perra gritó y cayó hacia atrás. Pero de alguna manera se las arregló para enredar su látigo de serpiente alrededor de la garganta de Rosalie.

El fuego ardió en el cuello Rosalie y su garganta se cerró mientras se veía obligada a bajar las manos y quedar sobre las rodillas. Arañó el látigo, con su vista oscureciéndose por la piel que la estrangulaba.

Todo a su alrededor se volvió borroso mientras luchaba por respirar. El grito de Kalina y el trueno repentino de un sinnúmero de rugidos pareció a kilómetros de distancia.

Y entonces vio a los tigres acercándose a ella.

Cuando los hombres-tigre de Mikaela se levantaron de la hierba, el intestino de Emmet se había apretado y la rabia había quemado su alma. Su primer instinto fue cargar hacia adelante para proteger a su mujer. Pero el sentido común y sus instintos de guerrero prevalecieron. Ni siquiera podía participar en su pensamiento, ni tener palabras con sus hermanos por temor a que alguno de los hombres-tigre o Mikaela lo escucharan.

Desde donde estaba escondido en el bosque, Emmet se acercó al círculo de tigres, con la esperanza que sería considerado como uno de los bakirs de Mikaela. Si alguno de ellos reconocía su olor, lo atacaría, y Rosalie estaría en un peligro aún mayor.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y el miedo por su compañera creció a medida que se deslizaba en el círculo de tigres y Rosalie escuchaba las palabras de furia de Mikaela. Su cólera aumentó a medida que el clamor de su compañera rompía a través de las llanuras y al ver su caída desde la parte posterior del Tok y oír el golpe de su cuerpo mientras aterrizaba en el suelo.

Por los infiernos oscuros, Emmet pensó mientras agrupaba sus músculos, preparado para saltar y apresurarse a su compañera.

Pero un tigre de Mikaela se había vuelto hacia Emmet, golpeándolo con afiladas garras y dientes, haciendo un estruendo que alertó a los otros hombres-tigre.

Emmet ignoró el dolor mientras las garras raspaban la carne de su mejilla y desmenuzaba su piel. Él condujo el hocico al cuello del tigre con un movimiento furioso y desgarró su garganta. Otro tigre atacó a Emmet, y alrededor de él se levantaron de los sonidos de rugidos y lucha. Él y sus hermanos eran feroces guerreros, pero eran superados en número. Pura rabia y deseo de salvar a su compañera lo impulsaban a pesar de las probabilidades.

Un aullido de lobo atravesó su lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y luego el aullido fue respondido por un sinnúmero de hombres lobo. ¡El Señor Kir! El señor hombre lobo y su manada habían venido a unirse a la batalla contra Mikaela.

Garras arañaban la carne de Emmet, pero destruía a un hombre-tigre tras otra hasta que llegó al círculo más interno. A pesar que continuaba luchando, vio a Mikaela con su látigo enrollado alrededor del cuello de Rosalie. Su compañera estaba sobre su vientre, con su rostro como una sombra fantasmal de púrpura, con los ojos aguamarina grandes y brillantes mientras su mirada se encontró con la de él.

Desde sus sillas Kalina y Kira despacharon tigre tras tigre con sus espadas. Los tigres habían bloqueado las espadas de las mujeres y Tok había llegado a Mikaela y ayudaba a Rosalie. Tok y los otros dos corceles jul atacaban con sus cascos, pero incluso sus finas cubiertas estaban ensangrentadas.

Tres hombres-tigre se abalanzó sobre Emmet a la vez y con un rugido poderoso luchó contra ellos. Su furia era tan grande al ver a su compañera cerca de ser estrangulada que su fuerza era la de una docena de hombres-tigre. Con movimientos rápidos, eficientes eliminó a sus adversarios y se fue contra Mikaela, la hermana que había amado una vez.

La traicionera perra.

Mikaela cambió a tigre blanco y se volvió en la vorágine de la lucha entre hombres-tigre y hombres-lobo. Emmet comenzó a ir tras ella, pero fue a su compañera en su lugar. Cambió a su forma humana, retirando su espada y luchando contra los tigres incluso mientras llegaba a Rosalie. Carlisle y Jasper llegaron al círculo interior y lucharon contra todos los animales que se acercaban mientras Emmet cortaba el cuero vinculado a la garganta de su mujer.

En el apuro se levantó, preparado para luchar más con los secuaces de Mikaela cuando vio que la lucha casi había terminado. Los Hombres lobo perseguían a los hombres tigre restantes al bosque y a los pastos altos de las llanuras. Órganos de tigres y lobos estaban esparcidos por todas partes y la sangre empapaba la tierra pálida del claro.

Emmet se arrodilló junto a su compañera. El cuerpo de Rosalie estaba jadeando, con la cara pálida ahora en lugar del horrible color que había tenido. Con más miedo del que recordaba haber sentido en su larga vida, Emmet comprobó el pulso en su garganta. El alivio a diferencia de lo que había conocido lo llenó en un apuro caliente.

"Despierta, mi amor." Emmet reunió a Rosalie en sus brazos y la estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho. La besó en la frente. "Tienes que venir de nuevo a mí."

Rosalie gimió y agitó los párpados. "¿Emmet?" susurró.

Una intensa alegría lo llenó con el sonido de su nombre en su lengua. "Todo lo que desees en este o en el otro mundo, es tuyo." Rozó sus labios sobre los de ella y murmuró: "Te amo, Rosalie. Mi corazón y mi alma te pertenecen."

Él se alejó para encontrarse con su mirada. "Bastardo", dijo, con su voz ronca estrangulándose a continuación. La comisura de sus labios se enarcó y añadió, "Es mejor que recuerdes esa promesa. Tengo la intención de hacer que la guardes."


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 13

A pesar que Rosalie estaba ansiosa por apurarse en llegar a Corazones y ver a su hermana, se dio cuenta que era necesario que los seis de ellos se recuperaran de la pelea y se atendieran con el médico por sus muchas heridas.

Sus nudillos estaban hinchados por haber golpeado a Mikaela y, por supuesto, no había ayudado el haber golpeado a Emmet el día anterior. A Rosalie le dolía la garganta y aún le era difícil hablar, pero estaba mucho más preocupada por sus compañeras y sobre todo por Emmet, al que le fue mucho peor que a los demás.

Su ropa estaba empapada con sangre y marcas de garras que habían atravesado su hermoso rostro hasta su sien, y a través de una mejilla hasta sus labios. Su mandíbula lucía un moretón, también, pero Rosalie tuvo la sensación que era por el golpe que había aterrizado en su mandíbula el día anterior. Emmet hacía parecer sus propias heridas como ligeras, y cada vez que veía su garganta, que al parecer se estaba llenando de moretones rápidamente, Fruncía el ceño y murmuraba la versión Tarok de una obscenidad en voz baja.

Mientras ayudaba a los hombres-lobo con los heridos, habían aprendido que el vidente Señor Kir había imaginado el ataque de Mikaela y sus secuaces. Emmet le había agradecido al señor lobo y le había prometido devolverle el favor un día.

Después de ayudar a quemar los cadáveres de todos los muertos, la manada de hombres lobo se fueron, desapareciendo en el bosque tan silenciosamente como espíritus en la niebla.

Emmet y Rosalie luego atendieron a unos y otros las heridas con la versión Tarok de un botiquín de primeros auxilios. Cuando terminaron, la llevó más profundo en el bosque y al río Tarok, lejos de sus hermanos, de Kira, y de Kalina.

El olor acre del fuego y de la carne quemada se desvanecieron mientras más se internaban, y fueron reemplazados por los olores ricos y la bienvenida de la selva. En uno de sus hombros él llevaba una alforja llena de comida y cervezas. Le había sostenido la mano mientras caminaban, con su agarre firme y fuerte. No hablaron en su camino hacia el río, pero el silencio entre ellos estaba acusado por dos preguntas y necesidad.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar aislado a lo largo del río, Emmet dejó caer la alforja y atrajo a Rosalie cerca de él. Le ahuecó las mejillas con sus manos, con sus ojos verdes como si la estudiaran para memorizar todos sus rasgos. Su pelo color marrón madera caía sobre sus hombros en una maraña sexy, y el pendiente de oro brillaba en su oído.

Ella puso la palma de su mano contra su musculoso pecho y apretó la túnica manchada de sangre con sus puños. Todavía le torcía el corazón ver a los rasguños en su rostro y todas sus otras heridas. Podría haber muerto tratando de salvarla.

"¿Por qué me dijiste que tu hermana había muerto?" Rosalie le preguntó en voz baja.

Emmet suspiró mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. "La hermana que conocí y amé ha muerto para mí. Una vez que Mikaela me traicionó a mí y a mis hermanos... ella dejó de existir. En su lugar hay una mujer despiadada y sin corazón." Hizo una pausa por un momento, luego continuó: "A causa de su traición cerré mi corazón a amar a nadie excepto a mis hermanos, y a mi sobrino y sobrina... hasta que te conocí."

Por un momento Rosalie estudió el hermoso rostro herido de Emmet. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que Bella estaba viva?"

"Hace mucho tiempo debí haberte dicho de tu hermana, pero estaba..." Hizo una pausa como buscando las palabras adecuadas. Su mandíbula estaba como si hubiera tomado una decisión en ser completamente honesto con ella. "Tenía miedo de que me dejaras antes de tener la oportunidad de ganar tu corazón. Una vez que me hablaras de tu amor pretendía explicarte todo, pero se hizo más difícil cada día. Tenía miedo que te fueras."

Rosalie tragó con ganas de perdonarlo de inmediato. "Ya sabías cuan importante para mí era la confianza."

"Me equivoqué, Gata de fuego", dijo Emmet, con su voz profunda causando un cosquilleo familiar en su vagina. Sacudió el pulgar encallecido de su mejilla y ella se estremeció con el toque sensual. "¿Me perdonas?"

"Con dos condiciones", respondió ella, manteniendo su tono severo.

Las facciones de Emmet seguían siendo graves mientras asentía y movía una mano a su cuello acariciando suavemente la carne magullada tan a la ligera que no sintió nada más que el placer de su tacto. "Cualquier cosa que nombres, mi amor", murmuró, "Es tuyo."

Ella apretó las manos más duro en su camisa, ignorando el latido de sus nudillos, y le dio una firme y constante mirada. "En primer lugar, jurarás no esconder nada de mí."

"Con todo mi corazón, prometo que siempre seré honesto contigo", dijo como un juramento de Boy Scouts, como un juramento solemne, mientras que Rosalie apenas mantuvo su propia expresión seria.

"Y en segundo lugar," dijo, inclinándose más cerca de su duro cuerpo musculoso, "tienes que prometerme que me amarás, siempre y cuando ambos vivamos."

"Mi amor es para siempre tuyo." Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa sensual y sus ojos verdes brillaron expresivos y con una especie de feroz alegría, así como de deseo. "¿Tú...- vaciló, casi como si tuviera miedo de cuál sería su respuesta. "Deseo que seas mi reina y reines a mi lado. ¿Te unirás a mí?"

"¿Que sea Reina de Espadas?" Rosalie sonrió con la imagen de sí misma vestida como una de las reinas de las cartas de juego. "No puedo creer que estoy realmente diciendo eso, Emmet. Pero no puedo imaginarme estar en ningún lugar, excepto contigo. Sí, me casaré - er, me uniré contigo."

La sonrisa de Emmet se hizo más amplia moviendo las manos a sus caderas. "Te amo, Gata de fuego."

"Ya era hora." Rosalie dejó su camisa y movió las manos hasta el cuello, debajo de su pelo oscuro color marrón madera y tirando de él hasta encontrarlo. "¿Qué estás esperando? Hazme el amor."

Emmet siguió sonriendo cuando sus labios encontraron los de ella. Su boca era firme y exigente, pero amante y cuidadosa a la vez, y giró la cabeza como con una especie salvaje de deseo. A ella le dolió más y una parte de ella quiso ser salvaje como lo fue cuando le dio a conocer las feromonas Tigri.

Sin embargo, esto era increíble... ver y sentir el lado suave de Emmet. Era un gran gato de peluche suave y esponjoso, debajo de la parte exterior feroz.

Con una lentitud que volvió loca a Rosalie, Emmet se quitó la ropa y la tiró a un lado. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda de pies a cabeza la estudió y dio un ronroneo primitivo que causó que su vagina le doliera.

La hierba a lo largo de la orilla del río estaba suave bajo sus pies descalzos. Una brisa barrió a través de árboles y contra su piel desnuda, acariciando su trasero, pechos y vagina, y poniendo sus pezones más duros que nunca. La ponía aún más caliente estar desnuda cuando él estaba completamente vestido.

"¿Te he dicho lo mucho que significas para mí, Gata de fuego?" Emmet ahuecó sus pechos con sus manos grandes y le frotó los pezones con los pulgares. "Cuando me dejaste, temí que hubiera perdido lo que significaba más para mí que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo." Su verde mirada seria se encontró con la suya. "Tu confianza y amor."

Antes que pudiera contestar, bajó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua contra uno de sus pezones. Rosalie abrió la boca y cerró los ojos, deleitándose con la sensación de su boca en ella. Cuando se movió a su otro pezón, ella apretó las manos en su cabello y movió la cabeza hacia atrás. Con el viento soplando contra su pezón mojado, y con su boca tibia sujetando el otro, pensaba que se volvería loca con necesidad por él.

"Lame mi coño. Por favor, Amo", dijo Rosalie y su gemido respondió cuando le dijo cuánto le gustaba que ella le permitiera controlar su vida sexual.

"Cuando elija recompensarte, Gata de fuego, lo haré" murmuró en tono de burla. "Tal vez necesitas ser castigada por haber dejado a tu Amo."

Ella gimió, con vagina cada vez más húmeda mientras él se movía de sus labios al lugar sensible entre sus pechos. Sus mejillas sin afeitar abrasaron la piel suave mientras su lengua se movía a lo largo de la línea en su vientre plano y hasta su monte sin pelo. "Quiero que extiendas los muslos más amplios", dijo en ese tono de orden que amaba.

"Sí, Amo." Rosalie necesitaba correrse tanto que sus rodillas estaban débiles. Arrastrando sus manos sobre sus hombros, movió sus piernas para separarlas más, garantizándole acceso total a sus pliegues húmedos.

Emmet continuó su castigo sensual, frotándole las mejillas con su áspera barba y con su nariz sobre su montículo y entre sus muslos. "Tu sabor, tu olor", murmuró mientras desplegaba sus pliegues con los dedos, "Nunca tendré suficiente." Y luego lamió su vagina con un pase largo de su lengua áspera.

Rosalie jadeó y apretó su agarre sobre sus hombros. Sus piernas temblaban, estaba tan cerca de llegar. Pero era una tortura de su Amo, condujo su lengua a su núcleo un momento, para luego prender su clítoris con su lengua áspera al siguiente.

Emmet deslizó dos dedos dentro de ella y comenzó a empujar mientras chupaba su clítoris. El calor invadió a Rosalie y gritó cuando su orgasmo flameó a través de ella.

Todas las emociones que había experimentado en los últimos dos días habían alimentado la intensidad de su orgasmo hasta que quemaron todo y lo echaron por la borda y lo que quedaba fue simplemente el amor por su hombre.

Ella todavía estaba montada en su orgasmo cuando Emmet se puso de pie y la agarró por los hombros y le dio un fuerte beso. Ella probó su lengua y labios, captando su aroma mezclado de almizcle de hombre elemental. La soltó y empezó a tirar de su túnica, pero Rosalie lo detuvo poniendo su mano sobre la suya.

"Tómame ahora," dijo ella, "con la ropa puesta".

Él gruñó y la levantó, luego la puso en un bache de débil hierba. El rugido siempre presente del río se unió a su sangre corriendo en sus oídos mientras se desabrochaba los pantalones de cuero, dando a conocer su erección grande, y se sentaba entre sus muslos. Él puso su pene a la entrada de su abertura entonces, y metió los brazos debajo de sus rodillas y la extendió para que quedara más abierta.

Él era tan hermoso, tan feroz mientras la miraba. Con el sudor corriendo por su mejilla herida y su mandíbula tensa. "Yo te reclamo, Gata de fuego."

"No" dijo ella "Yo te reclamo a ti. Eres mío, Emmet".

Con un grito de triunfo, Emmet se metió en su interior. Los pliegues ya sensibles de Rosalie dieron un espasmo y se arqueó a su encuentro, sosteniéndolo en lo más profundo. Con sus caderas vestidas de cuero en el interior de sus muslos y rozándole la vagina, haciendo que el momento fuera más emocionante. Le encantaba la forma en que su ropa color negro se veía sobre su piel pálida mientras miraba su pene moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella.

Otro orgasmo creció en el interior de Rosalie, y esta vez su grito fue alto y fuerte cuando le llegó. Emmet continuó follándola, sin dejarla hasta que se vino dos veces más. – Él rugió cuando llegó y sintió el latido de gran alcance de su pene dentro de su vagina, sintiendo el calor de su semen llenándola.

Emmet bajó sus piernas y soltó sus muslos, y luego la apretó sin poner todo su peso sobre Rosalie. Su vagina todavía se movía alrededor de su pene en pequeñas ráfagas, y se preguntó si alguna vez dejaría de correrse.

"Te amo, Gata de fuego", murmuró mientras pasaba sus labios sobre los de ella.

"Para siempre".

El viaje del día siguiente a través de las llanuras de Canto duró para siempre en lo que a Rosalie concernía. Tok y junto al otro jul no parecían importarles el ritmo que mantenían, y Emmet había expresado su diversión por su pensamiento. Había llegado incluso a ignorar sus bromas sensuales cuando se había montado detrás de ella en la parte posterior del Tok.

Antes que el viaje comenzara por la mañana, Rosalie también llegó a un acuerdo con ambos Jasper y Carlisle – para que no trataran de mandar a su alrededor, y ella no los patearía en las bolas.

Su futuro esposo alternaba entre montar detrás de ella al jul sobre la espalda, y trotar junto a ella como tigre. Era hermoso, no importa la forma que tomara, su corazón y alma se llenaban de un sentimiento de pura felicidad que nunca había experimentado antes.

Por supuesto, la alegría que sentiría al ver a su hermana otra vez le provocaría saltar del caballo-bestia e irse por delante.

Maldita sea. Probablemente llegaría más rápido si corriera, se quejó en pensamientos.

Después de seguir el río Tarok por millas y millas y millas a través de la llanura cubierta de hierba, llegaron a una selva. Y después de horas de viaje a través de palmeras y vides, finalmente llegaron al Reino de Corazones.

Rosalie estaba segura que se lanzaría directo con Tok, por estar tan emocionada. "¿Crees que sepa que estamos llegando?" Le preguntó a Emmet que había vuelto a montar a caballo detrás de ella en el jul.

"No enviamos mensajero", dijo Emmet al salir de la selva oscura a un claro iluminado por el sol. "A menos que una de las hechiceras de Edward anunciara nuestra llegada, es probable que no nos estén esperando."

Besando la piel magullada de la parte posterior de su cuello, se detuvieron en una cascada y en un conjunto de piscinas con gradas, a varios metros del castillo con torres. Con un ágil movimiento desmontó y ayudó a Rosalie a bajar. Sus piernas se sentían como arqueadas, después de montar a caballo, el trasero le dolía, le dolía el cuello y tenía los nudillos hinchados, pero ahora mismo no podría estar más feliz. Vería a Bella... y estaba enamorada de Emmet.

Kalina y Kira desmontaron cuando Rosalie comenzó a dirigirse hacia el castillo. Sabía que era la entrada trasera, pero era magnífica, con las paredes blancas levantándose hacia el cielo y brillando en el sol de la tarde.

"Espera, Gata de fuego." Emmet la atrapó y la agarró del brazo, con lo que ella se detuvo.

"No puedo". Rosalie estaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa por ver a su hermana se sentía atada con alambre, como si hubiera tenido un bote entero de asado francés de Starbuck's. "Rápido".

"Tu hermana ha cambiado", dijo mientras encontraba sus ojos verdes graves. "Debes saber que es feliz."

Rosalie frunció el ceño. "Qué -" Pero se detuvo al oír el sonido de la risa de una mujer y risas de niños.

Su mirada cortó hacia el castillo y su boca se abrió al ver a una hermosa mujer desnuda con largos cabellos blancos, rubios. Un collar de diamantes de corazón hecho de rubíes rodeaba su cuello y un rubí y una cadena de diamantes pasaban de un pezón al otro.

La mujer llevaba nada más que una sonrisa radiante mientras se perdía con un par de niños pequeños. Sus ojos azul-verdes brillaban mientras decía, "Lance y Lexi, vayan a saludar a sus tíos."

Los niños pronto se transformaron en cachorros tigre y corrieron por la hierba hacia los hombres del grupo de Rosalie. Jasper y Carlisle sonrieron mientras cado una de ellos tomaban a un cachorro en brazos.

"Oh. Mi. Dios ", susurró Rosalie.

Bella. La mujer desnuda era su hermana.

"Es genial verlos a todos ustedes", dijo Bella mientras su mirada rápidamente daba la vuelta al grupo. "No los esperábamos" Su mirada se posó sobre Rosalie y abrió mucho los ojos. "¿Rosalie?" Susurró.

Desnuda o no, Rosalie estaba tan feliz de ver a su hermana que se puso en marcha hacia Bella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, y apretándola con fuerza. "Pensamos que habías muerto. Bueno, yo no, pero los demás sí, y nunca dejamos de buscarte." Las palabras salían de Rosalie en carrera, con lágrimas, mientras sostenía a su hermana apretada. "Hace apenas un par de días me enteré que estabas aquí y no lo podía creer. Todavía no puedo creerlo."

Bella estaba llorando también. "Dios, te extrañé tanto."

Durante mucho tiempo se quedaron apretándose una a la otra. Rosalie no quería dejar ir a Bella, temiendo que todo fuera un sueño y su hermana desapareciera de nuevo.

Cuando por fin se alejó, Rosalie vio que sus compañeras se habían escapado con los cachorros tigre, al parecer, dándole tiempo a las hermanas para sí mismas.

Rosalie negó. "Te ves tan diferente. Siempre has sido hermosa, pero ahora, estás absolutamente magnífica."

En lugar de negar como siempre hacía cuando la felicitaba en el pasado, Bella simplemente sonrió y dijo, "Gracias."

"Y estás desnuda".

"Como si no me hubieras visto desnuda." Le dijo Bella con una sonrisa maliciosa. "Como de niñas cuando estábamos creciendo, en el vestidor, cuando nos bañamos desnudas - un montón de veces."

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco. "Oh, pero esto no es totalmente diferente."

Su doble sonrió, pero luego su mirada se posó en la garganta de Rosalie. La expresión de Bella se volvió horrorizada cuando la tomó con sus dedos y tocó ligeramente el área del hematoma. "¿Qué te pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? Haré que lo ejecuten o algo."

Rosalie casi se echó a reír mientras se imaginaba a la Reina de Corazones gritando "¡Qué le corten la cabeza!" Pero la mirada en el rostro de su hermana se mantenía severa. Pero si Bella le ofrecía algunas tartas de fresa, Rosalie sabría que iba a reírse con seguridad y no del tipo risueño.

"Estoy bien. En serio." Rosalie se encogió de hombros, sin querer hacer de ese momento algo grave. "Ayer Emmet me salvó la vida de una hechicera llamada Mikaela."

Bella soltó su mano y se enderezó. Sus ojos aguamarina brillaron con furia increíble que Rosalie nunca fue atestiguado en su hermana antes. "Ooooh, esa perra. Ya fue bastante malo que fuera tras de mí, ¿Pero, a ti? La mataré".

"No es probable," dijo una voz profundamente masculina detrás de ellos. "Nunca dejaría que Mikaela se acerque de ti."

"Sí, milord," murmuró Bella, con su expresión cambiando a una de placer mientras bajaba los ojos.

La mirada de Rosalie se dirigió al magnífico hombre con brillantes ojos verdes, cabello negro como la noche, y una barba ligera. Un tatuaje de corazón le cruzaba los bíceps y se dio cuenta a la vez que se trataba de Edward el hermano de Emmet, el Rey de Corazones.

La miró como si esperara que ella bajara los ojos como Bella hizo. En su lugar Rosalie inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo miró. "¿Qué has hecho con mi hermana? ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarla como si fuera una subordinada tuya?"

"¿Puedo hablar, milord?" Preguntó Bella antes que Edward pudiera responder.

"Por supuesto, amor", murmuró mientras ponía sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de Bella y se la levantaba para que sus ojos se encontraran. Le rozó los labios y ella sonrió... con una especie de sonrisa de amor derretida-totalmente.

Rosalie apretó los dientes y apretó los puños a los costados. No podía creer que Bella le permitiera tratarla de esa manera.

Pero la sonrisa de Bella era luminosa cuando se volvió a Rosalie. "Me encanta todo sobre mi vida aquí, Lex. Me gusta ser dominada por Edward. No me dejaría dominar por ninguna otra persona. Pero con él, me enciende y se siente bien."

"¿Acaso te droga o usa ese Tigri en ti para que te sientas de esa manera?" Rosalie preguntó, lista para saltar sobre Edward. "No me importa si es considerado un dios aquí, se arrepentirá si lo hizo."

"Es probable que sea mejor que no uses tu mazo aquí." Bella se rió y le lanzó una mirada sensual en Edward. "Aunque te he visto romper unas cuantas nueces de vez en cuando."

"Eso he oído", dijo Edward, con la comisura de la boca doblándose. "Emmet y Carlisle me dieron una advertencia razonable para proteger mis testículos antes de unirme a ustedes."

Bella estallido de risa y dijo: "¡No lo hiciste!" Y luego se llevó las manos a la boca.

Rosalie asintió y echó un vistazo a Edward con la intención de hacerle saber qué tan grave fue cuando ella dijo, "Y si me entero que este tipo te ha hecho algo a ti que no desearas, entonces ciertamente no tendrá ningún otro niño."

Edward hizo una mueca y Bella rió detrás de su mano. El rey le dio una mirada de orden pero sensual y de adoración completamente mientras murmuraba, "¿Está el castigo en orden, muchacha?"

Bella se mordió el labio inferior y sus pezones se pusieron tan duros que Rosalie juró que vio el diamante y la cadena de rubíes levitar entre ellos. "Si te place, milord."

El rey levantó la mano y tomó uno de los pezones de Bella. "Así se hará."

Sorprendida de que su hermana, obviamente, se prestara a todo esto, Rosalie negó. "Es una maldita buena cosa que Bella sea feliz", musitó Rosalie. "Una cosa muy buena."


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 14

Una semana después de su llegada a Tarok en Corazones, Emmet y Rosalie volvieron a Espadas unidos como Rey y Reina. No sólo Jasper, Carlisle, Kira, y Kalina los acompañaron de vuelta, sino Bella, Edward, Lexi y Lance, junto con un pequeño ejército de guerreros que los escoltó.

Mientras Rosalie se preparaba para la ceremonia de unión, no podía superar el hecho de que Lexi y Lance tuvieran sólo seis meses de edad Tarok. Parecían mucho más grandes. En tiempo de la Tierra, los niños tendrían sólo unos nueve meses de edad, y probablemente ni siquiera caminaran todavía. Los pequeños were estaban, sin embargo, creciendo mucho más rápido que si fueran completamente humanos.

Hogar. Rosalie pasó un cepillo por su pelo castaño mientras sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia el reino de espadas y su esposo. Realmente se sentía como en su hogar aquí en Espadas. Estaba segura que nunca se acostumbraría a la falta de "comodidades", pero la mágica gente la habían hecho cambiar de opinión por lo que Rosalie había perdido.

Por propia petición, estaría sola en las cámaras del rey y la reina para prepararse para la ceremonia. Le había prometido a Bella y Kalina que las iba a llamar pronto, pero que necesitaba un momento para sí misma.

No puedo creer que me casaré.

Y Rosalie ciertamente estaba teniendo dificultades para acostumbrarse a la idea que un día se convertiría en parte de la familia de tigres were. Cada vez que ella y Emmet follaban lanzaba feromonas Tigri, y estaba cada vez más cerca de convertirse en una were tigresa. El pensamiento la excitaba. Qué súper sería cambiar de forma como Emmet, y vivir durante siglos.

Después de dejar el cepillo de oro forjado en el tocador, Rosalie se movió ante el espejo de cuerpo entero y estudió su reflejo. Pensamientos sobre la "boda" volvieron a su mente. Nunca había creído realmente que se casaría. Nunca pensó que encontraría a un hombre como Emmet. Sin embargo, lo tenía.

Y es todo mío.

Sí, tenía que estar de acuerdo que todo se estaba volviendo maravilloso en Espadas.

Sonriendo a su imagen, la mirada de Rosalie recorrió al traje hermoso que Emmet mandó hacer especialmente para que lo llevara puesto el día de su unión. Con algunas modificaciones, había tenido el patrón de costura listo después de la ropa que había llevado cuando había llegado a través del espejo. Se llevó los dedos a la parte superior del estómago brillando con oro y tocó ligeramente la franja de diamantes y perlas negras de oro. La franja era absolutamente impresionante y probablemente valía más que todos sus activos combinados de vuelta en San Francisco.

Con el pensamiento de su casa, no pudo evitar sino desear que Alice y Esme pudieran estar aquí el día de su unión. Negó con la cabeza a su reflexión al recordar lo que le había dicho a Alice en el bar, "Es bueno tener a alguien cuidando de mí para variar." Ciertamente se sentía bien tener Emmet para cuidarla.

Rosalie se volvió un poco para poder ver su imagen desde el lado. En lugar de mangas de casquillo, la parte superior tenía mangas ondulantes que bajaban a lo largo de cada lado, dejando al descubierto sus delgados brazos. La parte delantera de su blusa sólo cubría sus pechos y se sujetaba debajo de ellos con una espada hecha de un diamante negro. Su vientre plano estaba expuesto y su encantador tigre de oro brillaba en su ombligo. La mini falda estaba hecha de la misma tela que la parte superior, y apenas le cubría el trasero y su monte. No tenía nada de ropa interior adelante, ya que nadie en ese mundo parecía saber incluso lo que eran sujetadores y bragas. Por Dios, si se atrevía a agacharse, cualquier persona que mirara obtendría un infierno de vista.

No era que la mitad de la aldea no hubiera sido testigo de su paseo como Lady Godiva el día en que había llegado a espadas.

Tuvo que sonreír ante el recuerdo de cómo Emmet trató de "entrenarla" y había fracasado en ello.

El hematoma alrededor de su cuello se había desvanecido rápidamente, gracias a uno de los curanderos de Corazones, y su voz ya no era ronca por ser casi estrangulada hasta la muerte. Los curanderos también habían tratado las marcas de garras en la cara Emmet, pero las cicatrices ahora cruzaban su mejilla sin afeitar. Al parecer, no pudieron hacer nada por las cicatrices debido a que la herida fue muy profunda, pero Rosalie pensaba que sólo lo hacía aún más peligrosamente apuesto.

La mirada de Rosalie pasó por su garganta, hasta la longitud de su imagen, después se posó en sus tacones altos. De alguna manera los magos de aquí se habían llevado sus tacones rojos de aguja y los habían hecho en el mismo oro hermoso que la blusa y falda y luego habían puesto las espadas de diamante negras en la cerradura. Después de esa primera vez, junto con Emmet, sus medias hasta el muslo habían estado guardadas hasta ahora. Le encantaba la forma en que la línea corría hacia la parte posterior de su pierna, y no podía esperar a que él viera el accesorio que había añadido a su vestuario de boda.

Todo el oro que llevaba iba bien con su pelo castaño rojizo que fluía largo y suelto sobre sus hombros, y el oro de las pulseras que llevaba en cualquiera de sus muñecas. Rosalie sonrió. Tal vez después Emmet le sujetara las muñecas juntas y luego la atara.

La semana que Rosalie pasó con su hermana en Corazones pasó tan rápido que se sintió como si acabara de llegar. Amaba a su sobrina y sobrino, y cuando estaban a su alrededor a menudo sentía algo revolverse en su interior, como si pudiera disfrutar tener hijos propios, también.

Maldito reloj biológico, de todos modos.

Al principio fue difícil acostumbrarse a que su hermana fuera tan sumisa en torno a Edward. Pero después de un rato, Rosalie se había dado cuenta que la relación de Bella y Edward estaba verdaderamente en condiciones de igualdad y que ambos disfrutaban de sus actividades. Bella con su poder encima de su placer lo hacía sentirse feliz, que tal vez la hacía en cierto modo más poderosa que su marido.

Con lo que Rosalie estaba más satisfecha era conque su hermana gemela finalmente estaba completamente cómoda con su propia piel. Gracias a Edward, Bella ahora se amaba por quién era.

Rosalie sonrió. Era maravilloso ver a su hermana tan feliz.

Lo que a Rosalie realmente no la había emocionado tanto fue cuando se enteró de los vínculos mentales, donde Bella fue tomada por los cuatro hermanos a la vez. Sabiendo que Emmet había participado Rosalie se había molestado realmente al principio. Pero una vez que comprendió la razón detrás de eso, y que los vínculos mentales salvaron la vida de Bella, Rosalie fue capaz de dejarlo ir. Fue hacía mucho tiempo, y había sucedido antes que ella hubiera conocido a Emmet, para que pudiera vivir con eso.

Rosalie oyó un golpe suave en la puerta, y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Ya era hora.

Se echó el pelo sobre su hombro y sonrió.

Vayamos a ello.

Con una gran reunión de aldeanos y tigres y tigresas were, Emmet caminaba en la pradera donde había capturado primero a su futura reina. Si el coche Rosalie no llegaba muy pronto, seguramente haría una zanja a través de la hierba.

El día se fue en mucho esfuerzo y planificación. Los exploradores de Emmet se habían montado a lo largo y ancho para detectar a Mikaela y a sus bakires por si intentaban invadir su reino. Su legión de guerreros estaban listos.

Una brisa de primavera de la mañana crujió fortalecida mientras los pensamientos por su mujer hacían que su pene se revolviera debajo de sus pantalones de cuero. Los olores de la hierba al sol calientes se mezclaban con el perfume de las flores de estrella y pino. La risa y la conversación llenaban el aire con sentimientos de promesa, renovación y esperanza.

Aunque Rosalie dijo una vez que nunca tenía la intención de tener hijos. Emmet quería tener hijos propios junto a su novia, pero no a la fuerza. Sería feliz con tenerla como su reina para siempre.

Su mirada se posó en la hermosa Reina de Corazones, que parecía muy ansiosa sin sus cachorros a su lado. Se había resistido a dejarlos con la niñera y lejos de su vista, pero Edward le había recordado que una ceremonia de unión no era lugar para niños, y Bella había aceptado rápidamente.

La ceremonia de unión. Cumpliendo con su promesa de permanecer veraz a ella, Emmet le había explicado la tradicional ceremonia a Rosalie a pesar de haber sabido que no la aprobaría. Había reaccionado como él pensó que lo haría, con los ojos aguamarina ardientes de furia y amenazaba con acobardarse si se atrevía a hacer tal cosa. Rápidamente le había asegurado que no tenía ningún deseo de compartir a su futura reina de ninguna manera, incluyendo desnudando su carne o follarla ante una multitud.

Hoy iba a romper con la tradición, y maldita fueran las consecuencias.

El ruido de cascos y de un carro se reunieron en la sensibilidad auditiva de Emmet, y cortó su mirada en dirección del ruido. Había esperado por una eternidad, cuando el carruaje dorado apareció a su vista, tirado por tres caballos jul dorados. Las voces bajaron hasta que un silencio cubrió la tierra, sólo roto por el sonido por el rodar del carro que se acercaba con su compañera dentro. Finalmente llegó a una parada abrupta detrás de la sentada multitud.

El corazón de Emmet, golpeó cerca de su pecho mientras esperaba. Carlisle se acercó al carro y abrió la puerta, y Emmet casi sonrió al pensar en su hermano, teniendo cuidado de proteger su testículos mientras ayudaba a la futura Reina de Espadas.

Pero a medida que la puerta se abría y Rosalie surgía del carro, la multitud se quedó sin aliento al unísono y el corazón de Emmet dejó de latir. Estaba más que impresionante en los adornos dorados. Carlisle la ayudó a bajarse del transporte y después la acompañó a la alfombra de terciopelo negro que se extendía desde la entrada a los pies de Emmet. Carlisle hizo una reverencia y se alejó.

Negros diamantes brillaban y mientras Rosalie caminaba hacia Emmet. Su sonrisa era radiante y confiada, con la barbilla en alto. Sus pezones alcanzaban su punto máximo en el material de oro fino y bajo el sol juró que los vio a través de la tela. Esperando su tacto y su boca. La parte inferior de su ropa apenas cubría su monte de Venus, y santo cielo, llevaba medias negras en las piernas que casi lo volvieron loco de deseo la primera vez que las había visto.

Ahora estaba cerca de derramar su semilla en sus calzonicillos, con gente o sin ella.

Cuando Rosalie llegó tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y le sonrió a su compañero.

Y entonces él se hincó sobre una rodilla, adorando a su futura reina.

Murmullos pasaron a través de la multitud y los ojos de Rosalie se abrieron con obvia sorpresa.

"Mi amor", dijo Emmet, llevando su voz a través de la pradera. Todas las demás voces se quedaron inmóviles. "Te amaré y te cuidaré todos mis días en este mundo. ¿Me tomarás como tu pareja, tu rey y tu igual?"

La mirada de Rosalie estaba llena de asombro mientras lo miraba y sonreía. En el momento siguiente, se arrodilló con él y la multitud dio un suspiro colectivo. El corazón de Emmet se hinchó mientras su mujer decidía unirse a él, mostrando su unidad como rey y reina.

"Emmet", dijo Rosalie, con voz clara y mientras hablaba, "Te deseo más cada día. Te tomaré como mi compañero, mi rey, mi igual... y como el padre de nuestros futuros hijos."

La declaración de Rosalie en presencia de su familia y súbditos lo sorprendió por lo que casi se quedó sin habla. Había aceptado todo lo que él le había pedido, incluso, tener a sus hijos.

Emmet ignoró el zumbido de la multitud, mientras sostenía su mano, con la esperanza que Rosalie eligiera aceptar lo que le ofrecía. "Mi regalo para ti. No es una señal de propiedad, sino un símbolo de mi amor."

Una sonrisa levantó las esquinas de su boca mientras corría en la punta de su dedo el anillo blanco de diamante que estaba hecho de espadas con diamantes negros a lo largo de su dedo. "Es hermoso, Emmet. Acepto tu ofrenda."

El alivio y la alegría llenaron su corazón y alma. Con cuidado, ató el collar alrededor de su elegante cuello. Brillaba con el sol de la mañana, casi tan brillante como la sonrisa de Rosalie.

Agarrando sus hombros y apretándolos, Emmet bajó su boca a la suya y la besó suave, tiernamente. Deslizó su lengua entre sus labios, y lo tomó, llevándolo más y más profundo.

Emmet movió una mano a su pelo castaño rojizo de seda, ahuecando la parte posterior de su cabeza mientras la otra mano se movía a su trasero y se lo apretaba acercándolo, más duro, asegurándose que sintiera su erección contra su vientre. Apretó la mano en el material blando dorado de su falda, por encima de sus nalgas cuando oyó el sonido de voces.

Condenación. Por ese momento hermoso se había olvidado que no estaban solos.

Con un gemido se apartó de ella, pero durante un largo momento sólo pudo mirarla. "Te amo, Gata de fuego."

La mirada del apuesto Emmet, con la cara llena de cicatrices hizo sentir a Rosalie como una adolescente enamorada de una estrella de rock. Lenta, tonta y enamorada. Y con lujuria, definitivamente la lujuria era importante.

"Salgamos de aquí", dijo ella, con sus dedos en el collar de su cuello y acariciándolo suavemente. "Ahora".

Ese brillo salvaje volvió a sus ojos mientras la ayudaba a sobre ponerse. En el momento siguiente Rosalie gritó mientras la agarraba por la cintura con un brazo, la echaba encima de su hombro, y se dirigía por la alfombra de terciopelo negro.

Risas y aplausos los siguieron y Rosalie sonrió. Emmet estaba afirmando su dominio sobre ella sexualmente, y le encantaba. La sangre se agolpó en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia el coche cerrado y dorado, pero tenía suficiente ingenio como para darse cuenta que habría una orgía masiva pasando detrás de ellos. Emmet le había explicado a su manera la ceremonia de tigres were habituales, y siempre terminaban en un combate de amor libre, sin diferencia con el San Francisco de los años 60.

Vio a Edward llevar a Bella al bosque. Por lo que Bella le había dicho a Rosalie, una vez que todo eso de la vinculación terminara, el Gran Rey no estaría dispuesto a compartir a su Reina de ninguna manera.

Cuando llegaron al coche, Emmet la puso dentro en el asiento de terciopelo negro que era lo suficientemente amplio como para ser una suite doble con dos camas. Se subió tras ella y cerró la puerta. La luz de la mañana entraba por el techo y Rosalie pudo ver claramente el amor y la lujuria en los ojos de su nuevo marido.

El coche comenzó a moverse y los pequeños movimientos de rebote provocaban que sacudidas se dispararan a través de su vagina. Maldita sea, estaba caliente por Emmet.

"Me has hecho rey entre los hombres el día de hoy", murmuró mientras se arrodillaba delante de ella y la empujaba suavemente para que se reclinara en los cojines de terciopelo negro.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con tu reina?" Rosalie cambió para que la pequeña falda dorada se moviera un poco, casi mostrando su montículo.

"Recompensarte". Emmet ronroneó mientras la agarraba por las rodillas y se movía entre sus muslos. Subió su falda hasta sus caderas y su vagina quedó totalmente expuesta a su mirada. Su ronroneo se convirtió en un gruñido salvaje mientras movía la cara a su montículo y la olfateaba.

La mera acción hizo que el clítoris de Rosalie se contrajera y levantara sus caderas. "Lame mi coño. Ahora."

"Qué atrevimiento." Movió los dedos a la parte exterior de sus muslos vestidos con las medias y a la carne de encima. Sus manos empujaron su falda todo el camino hasta su cintura, con su tatuaje de espada de su muñeca oscura contra su pálida piel. "Tal vez sea un castigo lo que necesitas... o deseas", murmuró.

La garantía de sensualidad en su voz la prendió con fuego. "Bueno, ciertamente no me puedes amarrar aquí."

"Mi pequeña chica tienes que aprender a controlar su lengua." Emmet le atrapó ambas muñecas y se las levantó sobre la cabeza.

Ella miró el techo del transporte y vio un lazo colocado encima de ella, un poco hacia atrás. Había hablado demasiado pronto. Un estremecimiento tiró de su vientre directamente a su vagina.

Sus movimientos eran rápidos y seguros como el que produjo al aparecer una correa de cuero de la nada, por arte de magia para sujetar sus muñecas con sus pulseras, atándola al bucle anterior.

¿Cómo hizo eso - atarla tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de recuperar el aliento?

"Arquea la espalda, muchacha", ordenó, con sus ojos centrándose en sus pechos.

Los pezones de Rosalie crecieron aún más debajo de su mirada mientras se movía contra de sus ataduras. "Oblígame".

Emmet gruñó y llevó su mano a la clavija de diamante negro. La resbaló, liberándola de su atadura sobre el material, que resbaló por sus pechos.

Se sentía maravillosamente sin sentido tener la vagina y los senos desnudos a su mirada mientras estaba atada. Y usar el collar de diamantes lo hacía aún más emocionante. Bajó la cabeza y su cálido aliento rozó sus pezones. Instintivamente se arqueó hacia su boca y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que hizo exactamente como él le había ordenado que hiciera.

El triunfo brilló en sus ojos.

"Chupa mis pezones", exigió, arqueándose hacia él aún más.

Ignorándola, acarició el primero, y luego el otro. "¿Cómo tienes que pedírmelo, muchacha?"

Emmet la iba a volver loca si no cedía, sin mencionar que realmente la dominaba sexualmente. "Por favor, chupa mis pezones, mi rey", dijo ella, tratando de mantener su tono tan contrito como le era posible.

"Quizá". Él perdió sus labios a lo largo de la carne entre sus pechos y vientre, después debajo de su ombligo, donde la encendió con su lengua de su encantador tigre.

Rosalie no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó por su sensual tortura. Se movió contra sus ataduras y abrió mucho los muslos. "Te necesito, Amo."

Un ronroneo sordo se levantó dentro de él y la recompensó al mover su boca a uno de sus pezones. Ella se aplastó contra sus ataduras mientras la lamía y chupaba, y alzó la voz de puro placer cuando trabajó en su otro pezón con la misma consideración.

Cuando abandonó sus pechos y se movió más abajo, casi rompió en sollozos por su necesidad de correrse. "Por favor, lame mi clítoris, Amo."

"Sólo si prometes no culminar sin mi permiso." Lamió el interior de su muslo con su áspera lengua. "¿Entiendes, muchacha?"

Ella levantó sus caderas, ofreciéndosela. "Sí, mi rey."

Emmet movió las manos bajo su trasero y comenzó a lamer y chupar su clítoris y sus pliegues. "Maldita sea" murmuró, "Estoy tan cerca, Emmet." Pero él se movió a otra zona, evitando que se viniera y no dándole su permiso.

Hizo una pausa y lo miró, y su vagina se volvió aún más húmeda. ¿Había algo más sexy que ver la cara de Emmet entre sus muslos?

Sí. Ver su pene deslizándose adentro y fuera.

"¿Puedo correrme, Amo?" Preguntó mientras él comenzaba a volverla loca.

"No" dijo, y se concentró en su clítoris.

"Me tengo que correr, Amo. ¡Fóllame, por favor!"

Emmet le dio una succión larga a su clítoris y el orgasmo de Rosalie explotó a través de ella. Con cada sacudida del carro, con cada movimiento de la lengua de Emmet, la llevaron a su clímax una y otra vez hasta que estuvo segura que era posible morir de una sobredosis de orgasmos.

Cuando por fin Emmet se levantó, la soltó, sin embargo mantuvo sus muñecas sujetas en sus brazaletes. "Te has ganado un castigo, muchacha", dijo.

Rosalie estaba temblando por las réplicas y no pudo hablar mientras le daba la vuelta para quedar de espaldas a él y ella de rodillas en el ancho asiento. Con un pequeño movimiento rápido, la puso en una posición diferente, frente a él. Emmet la obligó a estirarse hacia adelante, no permitiéndole mover las rodillas. A medida que su peso tiraba contra sus ataduras, la franja a lo largo de su blusa colgaba contra sus sensibles pezones, encendiéndola aún más.

Detrás de ella Emmet empujó la falda de vuelta a lo largo de sus caderas, dejando al descubierto su trasero. "¿Entiendes tu castigo?", Le preguntó.

"Sí, Amo", dijo Rosalie, con la esperanza que él utilizara la correa negra para atarla. "Por venirme cuando no debía".

Oyó el sonido de la tela abriéndose, entonces la punta de su erección estuvo de repente en la entrada de su núcleo. En el momento siguiente sintió la palma de su mano y escuchó el golpe de ésta contra su piel mientras le pegaba en el trasero y al mismo tiempo conduciendo su pene a su vagina.

Rosalie gritó con el increíble placer que la inundó. Fuera del transporte, el relincho de un jul se mezcló con el golpeteo de los cascos y las ruedas de los carros retumbando sobre el camino.

Con cada embestida del miembro de Emmet, con cada golpe de su mano, y cada sacudida del carro, Rosalie volaba más y más alto. "Sí. Fóllame, su Alteza ", dijo. "Fóllame más".

"Tu trasero tiene una sombra hermosa de rosa", murmuró mientras se obligaba a entrar y salir con más fuerza. "Y tu coño... me agarra la polla como el mejor de los guantes."

Fuegos artificiales estallaron en Rosalie y su clímax rugió a través de ella. Emmet se mantuvo empujando, sacando su orgasmo mientras seguía golpeando su trasero.

Un tremendo rugido llenó el carro al llegar a su pico y su semen llenó su núcleo.

"Mi Gata de fuego." Él se desplomó en ella, con su pene todavía en su vagina, con su cuerpo caliente apretado al suyo. "Te amo".

Cuando llegaron al castillo, y se habían arreglado la ropa, Emmet llevó a Rosalie en brazos, directamente a su dormitorio, y luego cerró la puerta detrás de ellos. Todavía estaba mareada por la infinidad de orgasmos del transporte y un poco desorientada cuando la dejó sobre sus pies.

Pero se puso seria de inmediato al ver el espejo, el cristal mágico la miraba, de pie en la esquina de su recámara.

Casi en trance se movió hacia él. Dio un paso en la alfombra de terciopelo negro al pie del espejo, entonces colocó su mano sobre la superficie fría y estudió su despeinado, aspecto bien follado. El collar de diamantes brillaba y resplandecia con cada movimiento que hacía.

"El espejo es mi regalo de bodas para ti." Emmet se movió detrás de ella y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y ella vio lo bien que se veían juntos. "Kalina te enseñará cómo usarlo antes que se vaya con Jasper al Reino de Diamantes."

"Wow." Ella movió la mano para pasarla sobre el marco y acariciarlo. "Es increíble, Emmet".

Él se volvió un poco mientras se movía a su alrededor para enfrentarse a ella, con sus gemelos en el espejo. "Tú eres increíble, mi amor."

Ella levantó la mano y lo pasó a través de la cicatriz de su mejilla. "Eres un hombre extraordinario."

Emmet besó suavemente a Rosalie. Su mente giró y estuvo apenas consciente de él bajando a la alfombra negra a sus pies. Con movimientos tan suaves que tenían que ser de magia, la blusa se alejó de sus pechos, su falda estuvo alrededor de su cintura, y el pene de Emmet fue liberado de su pantalón. Él levantó las piernas para que su ropa bajara a sus tobillos – con sus tacones de aguja dorados aún en pie.

"Mírame tomarte en el espejo", dijo, con su voz retumbando con deseo.

Ella siguió su mirada hacia el espejo y su vagina se inundó a la vista de su pene listo para conducirse en ella. Sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos en el reflejo, y luego se sumergió dentro de su núcleo.

Rosalie jadeó con la sensación de él empujando dentro de ella, y de cómo se veía ver a Emmet haciendo el amor con ella. El collar de diamantes pareció brillar aún más cuando dirigió su pene dentro y fuera de su vagina.

Su orgasmo la destrozo completamente esta vez. Rápido y repentino fracturó su propia esencia, y fue una maravilla que el espejo no se rompiera con el sonido de su grito.

El rugido de Emmet siguió su grito y su pene latió dentro de su vagina, mientras se venía.

Una vez que el último de sus orgasmos disminuyó, salió de ella a su lado. Se quedaron dispuestos de modo que estaba mirándolos a los dos en el espejo, de espaldas a él.

Se apoyó en un codo, y sonrió cuando sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo.

Rosalie le devolvió la sonrisa. "Estoy tan feliz que me trajeras a tu mundo, Emmet".

"No podría haber otra," murmuró mientras besaba su cuello,"Porque tú eres mi Reina de Espadas".


End file.
